When Time and Space collide!
by Energy Wiz
Summary: A crossover between Pokemon, Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts, Fairly Odd Parents, and my OC Laserstorm. Go to my Profile Energy Wiz if you want to find out more about Laserstorm. Also The Summary for the story is located in the Prologue section. Story done
1. Theme Songs

**Sorry about confusing you with multiple titles for this story the one below that is underlined is the true title.**

**Heroes Vs. Pokemon (Part one): When Time and Space Collide!**

**Disclamier: Just to warn you this theme song opening sequence belongs to people who made: The Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana.**

**Note (1): Please forgive me if the pokemon theme song for the tenth season is wrong.**

**Note (2): After every chapter I will be doing a short segment called: The Question Show! Where Joshua and his pal Nathan will be answering any questions you put in your reviews if you review. Also ask question like if you really were asking one of the characters in this story. You know like: to Joshua or to Nathan. Also on the second segment of the question show there will be a third special guest that you all will have to decide on. I will announce who the special guest will be on the first episode of the question show so you all can ask that special guest questions as well.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is a crossover with Pokemon, The Fairly Odd Parents, My OC Laserstorm, Danny Phantom, and Kingdom Hearts!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time Lines:**

**Pokemon: During the 10****th**** movie: Rise of Darkrai.**

**The Fairly Odd Parents: After Wishology (I'm still debating on if Poof should be in the story)**

**Laserstorm: This is my own custom made series. So I can't really give out a timeline for this because I haven't completed a story with him in it yet.**

**Danny Phantom: After The Ultimate Enemy, Phantom Planet and Overgrowth's invasion. So he has his ghostly wail and ice powers as well.**

**Kingdom Hearts: After the End of the World and before they arrive in that meadow field where they chase Pluto. Which means before Castle Oblivion.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Rubix Cube appears while parts of the cube move about like if someone was trying to solve it with jumbled up pictures of the 5 shows mix together on the sides of the cube. And a mix of their theme songs are heard.**

_So you wanna be a master of.. Poke'mon!_

_He's a phantom…Danny Phantom…Phantom…..Phantom._

_He'll beat the snot out of every dude!_

_Laserstorm!_

_Your' giving me….too many things_

_Lately your all I need._

_Timmy is an average kid that no one understands._

_But gloom and doom up in his room _

_Is broken instantly._

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged._

_When you walk away you don't hear me say…_

_We all live in a pokemon world! (poke'mon.) _

_Wands and wings!_

_Floaty crowny things!_

_Bad guys hate their guts so much_

_Cause there….LASERSTORM AND MUSCLEMAN!!_

**Right after this the cube's location changes to Alamos Town. And the cube begins to show pictures of the pokemon cast with their theme song playing.**

_So you wanna be a master of….Poke'mon!_

**Shows Ash Ketchum with his partner Pikachu. **

_Do you have the skills to be…Number one!_

**Shows Dawn Berlitz with her partner Piplup.**

_I wanna take the ultimate test on the courage to be bold._

**Shows Brock getting punched in the ribs by Crogaunt for hitting on a girl.**

**(What else did you expect from Brock?)**

_To risk it all and not to forget the lessons that I hold._

**Shows Jessie having a temper tantrum.**

_I wanna go where no one has been beyond the crowds!_

**Shows James being scared by Jessis's tantrum.**

_Take Command. Use the power that's in my hand. Oh Hey!_

**Shows Mewoth.**

_We all live in a pokemon world (poke'mon)_

**Special Guest Alice is shown.**

_I wanna be the greatest master of them all! (greatest master)_

**Special Guest Antonio is shown.**

_We all live (Yeah! Yeah!) in a pokemon world! (pokemon)_

**Special Guest Alberto is shown.**

_I wanna be the greatest master of them all!!!!_

**Shows the three trainers that will be in the show.**

_Pokemon!_

**The cube changes locations to Danny Phantom's basement where the ghost portal is. And the cube begins to show Danny Phantom characters with their theme song playing.**

_He's a Phantom….Danny Phantom….Phantom…..Phantom._

**Shows Danny Fenton/Phantom shooting a ecto blast.**

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen when is parents built a very strange machine._

**Shows Samantha (Sam) Manson.**

_It was designed to view a world unseen. He's got to catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

**Shows Tucker Foley doing something on his PDA.**

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it._

**Shows Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton reading a book.**

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged._

**Shows Maddie Fenton with a Bazooka.**

_Phantom…..Phantom. When he first woke up he then realized. _

**Shows Jack Fenton getting excited that he's about to eat some fudge that he has on a plate.**

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!_

**Shows Mr. Lancer.**

**(He might have a small appearance in the story but it is unlikely)**

_He was much more unique then the other guys. It was then that he knew what he had to do. _

**Shows Valerie Gray.**

**(Same as Mr. Lancer she probably won't make any appearance in this story) **

_He had to stop all the ghost that we're coming thru. He's here to fight for me and you!_

**The Cube's location changes again to Hughesville (The town that Laserstorm's gang resides in) The cube then begins to show Laserstorm characters as their theme song plays.**

**(Go to my profile if you want to understand these characters)**

_Now as guardian of the orbs Josh must protect them with his life._

**Shows Joshua/Laserstorm slashing his dark self with an energy sword.**

_He fights and puts the villains on the run._

**Shows Nathan/Muscleman throwing a huge rock.**

_He'll fight for those in terrible strife!_

**Shows Tommy/Duplicon.**

_So you Dudes better watch your hides _

**Shows Monteff/Mindshocker.**

_cause here comes……Laserstorm._

**Shows Christopher/Copy.**

**Cube's Location changes again to a view of Timmy's house. The Cube then begins to show Fairly Odd Parents characters with their theme song playing.**

_Timmy is an average kid that no one understands._

**Shows Timmy Turner in that pose from Turner and Poof week.**

_Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands. (Vicky)"Bed Twerp!!"_

**Shows Wanda.**

_(Normal) But gloom and doom up in his room is broken instantly!_

**Shows Cosmo laughing hysterically while playing with a string**.

_By his magic little fish who grant his every wish. Cause in reality they are his…_

**Shows Poof with his magic rattle.**

_Odd parents!! Fairly odd parents. (Wanda)Wands and wings! (Cosmo)Floaty crowny things! _

**Shows Timmy's Dad with that stupid grin of his.**

_(Normal)Odd Parents!! Fairly odd parents. (Timmy) Really mod, pea pod, buff bob, _

**Shows Timmy's Mom doing some cooking.**

_hot rod, obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!_

**Shows AJ.**

_(Normal) Odd parents!! Fairly odd Parents. It flips your lid when you are a kid_

**Shows Chester.**

_With fairly odd parents!! (Vicky) Yeah right!. (Normal) Bop!_

**The cube's location changes to Destiny Islands and the cube begins to show characters from Kingdom Hearts. With the Kingdom Hearts theme song "Simple and Clean" playing.**

_(opening intro)_

_Your giving me….to many things. Lately your all_

**Shows Sora destroying a shadow heartless with the keyblade.**

_I need. You smiled at me and said, "Don't get me wrong I love you_

**Shows Kairi doing the traditional girl pose with hands behind back.**

_But does that mean I have to meet you father? When we are older you'll_

**Shows Riku getting ready to battle Sora.**

_Understand what I meant when I said, no. I don't think life is quite that simple"_

**Shows Donald charging a thunder spell from his staff.**

_When you walk away you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go" _

**Shows Goofy doing his traditional famous laugh.**

_Simple and Clean is the way your making me feel tonight._

**Shows King Mickey pointing his golden keyblade straight up with him inside the door to darkness.**

_It's hard to let go._

**The scene changes back to Alamos Town.**

_Got to catch them all cause he's…Danny Phantom._

_Laassssseeerrrssstttorrrrmmmm!!!_

**The title: The Fairly Odd Kingdom Adventures of Danny Phantom and Laserstorm in the world of Pokemon.**

_(Vicky) Yeah right!_

_(Normal) Pokemon!_

**The screen then fades.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well readers that's the theme show chapter! So how do you like it? Let me know in your reviews.**


	2. FM Prologue

**Summary: When Joshua and Danny get teleported to Alamos Town they must band together to survive in this exotic new world. But when new danger arises will they have the strength to overcome it? Meanwhile Timmy and his fairies also teleport to Alamos Town in search of excitement. Also Ash and his gang meet Allis, Antonio, and the ever boastful Alberto. Along with the ever pestering team rocket following them. But soon Darkrai the mysterious dark/ghost Pokemon appears and seems to be causing mayhem. Sora, Donald, Goofy eventually arrive in Alamos town still in search of Riku and King Mickey. But later on the legendary Pokemon of space Palkiah tries to hide itself from Dialga in the town but with the interference of Darkrai Palkiah is found by Dialga and two continue their battle and for some reason they want to have it over Alamos town. Will Joshua, Danny, Ash and company, Darkrai, Timmy Turner, Sora, Donald, and Goofy be able to put a stop to the legendary Pokemon of time and space? You'll just have to read. **

**DISLCAMIER:** **THIS PLOT BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE POKEMON I AM JUST SIMPLY ADDING STUFF TO IT!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!**

**Note: Kingdom Hearts doesn't enter the story until later on. Also the Fairly Odd Parents characters don't play as much of a role in the story as others do until Dilaga's and Palkiah's duel. So they will be mention for just about every chapter. One more thing I will not mention everything that Ash's group goes through only the necessary parts but that is it. Enjoy!**

**NEW: I have started to go through all the chapters to fix some of my grammer mistakes. All chapters that have (Final Mix) next to the title have been modified. So expect better grammer and possibly new scenes as well. The word NEW will appear in bold caps to indicate that it's a new scene. A plus '+' will indicate that this section of the story has some new things in it or has been altered a bit.**

* * *

**Prologue (Final Mix)**

* * *

Somewhere in a distant realm of a black abyss with plenty of unknown floating around, the two Legendary Pokémon of Time and Space are getting ready to battle.

The scene however, quickly changes to a place that looks a bit of a research room with walls made of stone where a man begins to speak "Two entities that should have never met crossed path's in the space-time continuum. This ill-fated meeting has brought forth their rivaling wrath enveloping the city as a result all is collapsing (The Man is finally shown reading the story). What could be the true meaning of this nightmare."

After finishing the statement the man declares "Godey's diary huh. Wow! What an interesting though" Though when he closes the book a puff of dirty smoke seeps out of the book and invades his lungs, sending him on a coughing fit.

Unknown to him, a hourglass on his desk starts to vibrate and slowly edges toward the edge of the desk.

Suddenly something is shown on the monitor of the man's computer, attracting the man's attention. Meanwhile the hourglass that was vibrating on the desk finally reaches the edge of the desk and falls off but just before it could meet it's painful end with the floor, the scene changes back to that battle.

There they stood: Dialga, the pokemon of time and Palkia, the pokemon of space, glaring at each full on. Both of which, were about to become participants in a fierce battle.

And this battle does indeed start when both legendaries tackle each head on, resulting in two shockwaves of blue and pink on their respective pokemon's side.

The two quickly back off and Palkia forms a ball of pink energy and sends it hurdling towards Dialga. The Aura Sphere attack explodes on contact, but Dialga shows no signs of injury as he quickly retaliates it with a beam of orange energy.

Palkia, however quickly defends itself with by initiating it's Protect move, creating a shield of pink energy around it, to take the blast from Dialga's Hyper Beam, obviously this creates a lot of smoke.

Dialga proceeds to use this smoke to his advantage and forms a dark multi-colored aura between his antennas and fires it's Draco Meteor attack (Consisting of multiple energy bullets) through the smoke.

But the smoke clears earlier then expected, to reveal Palkia with a fully charged Aura Sphere nestled in-between it's hands, which is quickly thrown to Dialga, just before Dialga's Draco Meteor bullets crash into it's body as it's Aura Sphere collides with Dialga.

But, like before, the two don't seemed to be injured all too much from these attacks.

Suddenly Palkia's pearl jewels on it's shoulder plates start to glow with a pinkish light as energy of the same color begins to gather on it's right wrist plate.

Once charged, Palkia fires a vertical slash of energy known as: Special Rend at the deity of time, who quickly braces itself with a blue Protect shield. But an attack, powerful enough to rip through the space the opponent occupied proved to be too powerful, and Dialga's shield breaks soon after the space-bending attack makes contact.

This time around Dialga is shown to have taken some damage, indicated by the enraged cry that follows afterwards.

Now ticked, Dialga powers up it's own special attack as it's blue diamond on it's chest begins to glow like Palkia's pearls before. In addition to that, Dialga is surrounded by a blue aura and the metal spikes on it's back grow larger as a blue spiraling beam of energy forms in Dialga's mouth and without a hint of hesitation fires the Roar of Time beam attack straight at the deity of space.

Palkia tries to fly out of the way, but the beam capable of distorting time itself crashes against one of Palkia's pearls on it's shoulders and a huge white shockwave spreads throughout the abyss, disrupting the armada of Unkown off in the distance.

As the smoke dies down, Palkia's pearl is revealed to have been cracked by the powerful attack. This serves as a moral boost to Dialga as it fires off another Hyper Beam, in attempt to finish Palkia off.

But in refusal to succumb to Dialga, Palkia dodges the orange beam and fires off an Aura Sphere straight back at Dialga, only for the time deity to safely fly out of the way.

Now knowing that it was fighting a losing battle with the wound it had received, Palkia flies away, but as expected Dialga gives chase and attempts to blast another Hyper Beam at the space deity, who dodges one again.

The scene then changes back to the Hourglass falling on to the floor and shattering on impact.

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *

**The grammer's better now isn't it?**


	3. FM Chapter 1: Arrivals!

**Chapter 1: The Arrivals (Final Mix)**

* * *

Three Humans of two males and a female were currently walking on a dirt path to their next town: Alamos Town which would hold Dawn's next pokemon contest. Pikachu, as always, was latched onto the back of Ash's head while as Piplup was walking beside Dawn.

"Shouldn't we have gotten there by Now" Dawn asked

Brock replies with "Almost"

No sooner had he said this when said town begins to appear in the horizon. "And there it is Alamos town right over that hill" Ash and Dawn let out a yelp for joy and bolt forward in an effort to get to the Alamos Town as quickly as possible.

"I betcha that will find plenty of Pokémon battles straight over that hill" Ash exclaimed turning towards Pikachu, who immediately agrees with "Pikachu!"

"I've got to get ready for the Pokémon contest so many dresses and ribbons to wear so little time" Dawn said with an overly-excited expression

Suddenly Ash stops running "Hold on!" the others comply and quickly see the reason for Ash's statement.

As it turns out, Alamos Town was perched on an incredibly high plateau, that was surrounded by a river at it's base. The only way anyone could reach the top by walking would be too walk to the other side of the town, that had land at elevations comparable to the town's, and walk in by the bridge that connected the two masses of land.

"Looks like were on the wrong shore" Brock stated with an anime sweat drop as took out a tour guide book of Alamos Town and began to study it.

"Huh?" cried Ash, not wanting to believing that they we're on the exact opposite shore of where they needed to be.

"And I'm exhausted" Dawn whined as she let half of her body droop to the ground.

Ash follows with a groan "me too" Pikachu, from atop Ash's back gains a anime sweat drop "Pikachu"

Suddenly a female voice is heard…

"Would you all like a lift?"

"Huh?" Ash and the others raise their heads to see a woman with blonde hair and a accompanied by the flaming monkey: Chimcar, both in a hot air balloon that was slowing descending toward them. Brock of course start's to go gag-gag over the girl the moment he sees her.

"Hi there" she greeted from above.

The scene then changes to reveal everyone in the basket with the girl as they hovered over towards Alamos Town. Brock makes his move "We can't thank you enough for you kindness so my name dear is Brock and would you honor us by telling us your name"

The girl smiles "My name's Allis" Though Brock's smile beats hers by a landfall "So it's Allis from Alamos town"

He then pulls out his blue book and quickly begins to shift through the pages trying to find her "I can't believe I don't have you written down in my little blue book of babes silly me."

Brock's body droops "I'm such a dummy"

Though that is short lived as he quickly proclaims "There's only one thing to do let me take you out"

"AGGGG!!!!"

Suddenly Brock's face scrunches up with a pained expression and he collapses down to the floor, right in front of Crogaunt, whose hand was glowing purple after he had rammed it into Brock's backside.

"That hurts, Crogaunt always takes me out" groans Brock

Dawn just ignores Brock and gives a smile to Allis "Now my names Dawn I'm entering the Alamos Pokémon Contest" Ash follows up, his smile matching that of Dawn's "Hi I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse pokemon greeted

"Awesome were really moving" Ash complimented after notching the rate the balloon was moving at. Dawn comments on the view "What a pretty view."

Suddenly Brock emerges from the basket and cries in a defensive tone of voice "Yeah! It's not as pretty as Allis!"

Ash, a bit surpised by Brock's quick recovery from Crogaunt's attack states "Your quick" Dawn shrugs "He's use to it"

"I work part time as a tour balloon guide but I also spend most of my time as a Mucosal" Allis informed the group

Dawn blinks "Mucosal?"

As an answer, Allis bring out a leaf from her purse/bag and presses it against her lips. Soon a soothing song begins to play by Allis who somehow manages to accomplish this by simply blowing into the leaf.

The Pigetto flying nearby, come close to the balloon as they listen to the song Allis is playing.. Ash and the gang notice this as Allis says, after playing a bit of the song "You see the Pokémon are showing us which the way the wind is blowing."

Allis then turns to her pokemon, who was currently using Flamethrower to keep the balloon afloat "Okay Chimcar"

Chimcar nods and adjust the intensity of his Flamethrower attack to gradually lower the hot air balloon.

Not too far away, Team Rocket was following them in their very own hot air balloon decorated in the guise of Carnavine (I know I got the name wrong).

Although their following is quickly cut short after the trio disrupted a pack of Drilbloon who react by engulfing Team Rocket's balloon in a mini-tornado which sends them flying up into the sky and out of view.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

Back to Ash and company in the balloon we hear Dawn commenting on the twin towers she sees "Wow look how tall those towers are!"

"Those are the space-time towers" informed Allis

Brock, finally returns to his normal self and draws the others attentions to him "Here listen to this" he stated as he began to read from his book about Alamos Town "The brilliant architect Godey designed the Space-time towers 100 years ago"

"And that is where we have our Pokémon contest Dawn" Adds in Allis

"Oh wow" cries Dawn, completely amazed that her pokemon contest was going to be held in there.

"Huh? A hundred years that's like ten times…oh your right." Ash sheepishly said using his fingers to come to the correct equation.

"Let's see why they are called the Space Time towers." Brock stated as he flipped through his book. Once he finds what he is looking for he says "The tower on the right represent's time and the one on the left represent's space"

Ash grins "hey I could have told you that" though anyone there knew he was lying through his teeth.

Suddenly Pikachu ears twitch and the little pokemon looks back and forth to find the source of the disturbance. That disturbance comes in the form of some kind of near invisible shockwaves that propel through the air and rock the hot air balloon basket, it's passengers screaming bloody murder the whole way.

We are then taking back to the scene of the medieval research room, the man that we met in the prologue, still present.

We see him examining his monitor that was recording some kind of energy shockwaves that Ash's group and the entire town of Alamos was currently experiencing.

"Powerful forces colliding." The man muttered to himself "Something big is going on." Then, for some unknown reason the man bolts out the room, leaving his monitor that was still showing the same thing as before.

Meanwhile, after the shockwaves die down Allis turns to the others and asks "Everyone okay"

Still a bit shaken up, Ash replies "Yeah.

"What was that?" Brock asked

Allis scratches her head as she tires to pinpoint the source of this strange phenomenon "I suppose it could have been the air currents."

"Well it sure was strange" Dawn exclaimed

"Sorry if you guys got scared." Allis apologized, as a thought popped into her head "You know what, I'll give you the grand tour" Everyone beams at this response and Dawn cries out "Yeah!"

"That would be great!" exclaimed Ash, completely in favor of the idea

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, totally in agreement as well.

* * *

DP 

* * *

In a room that had posters of astronaut all over the walls, and on a bed, slept a skinny teenager with messy raven hair. His chest was slowing moving up and down as he slept, though his slumber did not last as peeks of sunshine began to shine on the boy's face from his window.

Rubbing his eyes Danny thought _Ugg morning already?_

Dragging himself out of bed, the young boy slumped over to his closet to put on a fresh set of clothes for the new day. Once he was dressed he slowly headed for the door, but just as he placed a hand on the doorknob a wisp of blue breath seeps out of his mouth, forcing him to involuntarily gasp.

Danny just groans "Come on! It's too early for this!" But despite his protest, he knew it would just be better to get it over and done with, so reluctantly he began his transformation.

A ring of white appears around Danny's waste that splits into 2 that head in opposite direction, with one heading toward the feet and the other to the head.

As they progress along Danny's body, his regular white shirt (With a red splotch in the center), blue pants, and red sneakers are replaced with a black jumpsuit with white shoes, gloves, belt, and a blazing white D on the torso section.

Danny's hair had also changed from raven black to snow white and his blue eyes became a neon green. A unnatural ghostly glow emanated from his body.

And without a second of delay, Danny turns intangible, phases through his bedroom wall and flies up into the sky.

After deciding that he was high enough, Danny places a hand over his eyes and scans the area around him for any sign of a ghost. "Now let's see if I was ghost, where would I hide?"

Danny blinked at what he just said"Oh wait I am a ghost! Or half of one if I want to be more specific."

Suddenly a small blue-skinned ghost in overalls that very quickly became Danny's most annoying villain ever, phases into view.

"BEWARE!! For I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!"

Danny groans in utter annoyance "You again!? Why can't you stay in the ghost zone for like two seconds? Seriously! I've tossed you back in there more times then all the other ghosts combined!"

The Box Ghost looked angry, though Danny could tell he was just trying to be scary…again. "No Ghost Zone can hold me! For I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!! AHHHHH!!!!"

Danny didn't even bothered to hear the rest of a speech he had heard countless times from this guy, and had simply pulled a thermos from seemingly nowhere and sucked the annoying ghost right in.

"And now that he's been taken care of." Danny said, screwing the cap back on "Though he'll be back in a few hours, I can finally enjoy a nice quiet breakfast for once."

The ghostly halfa then phases back into his room and reverts to his human self, right before his idiot farther: Jack Fenton runs into them room, bouncing up and down like an overexcited toddler.

"Danny!! Come here I have a new invention to show to you and the rest of the family!!" exclaimed Jack, his excitement reflected in his voice. Not even being able to protest, Danny finds himself being dragged down the stairs by his overly-excited father.

After positioning Danny in the living room with the rest of the family, Jack Fenton announces "Now family I would like to introduce you to the Fenton World Portal!" He then takes off the white covers that enveloped his machine.

Now exposed to the world, the Fenton family sees that the machine that was shaped as an 'O' and was supported by two simple legs. The machine was outlined with a state-of-the-art technology and a blue spiraling vortex of energy was nestled in the empty space of the 'O'.

Maddie claps her hands at Jack's invention, though Danny and Jazz knew that she was the one who did most of the work on it.

Jack just chuckles at the applause from his wife "Now no need for applause, but this baby functions in exactly the same way as the Ghost Zone portal, except that it can take you to different worlds and dimensions!"

"Uh Dad? How will you be able to get back if you go through it?" Danny asked, pointing out one of the many possible flaws this machine probably had.

Jack's smile widens "Good question Danny." he complimented "Just like the Ghost Zone portal it too maintains a portal on the other side as well, so you can come back after you've gone through. With this we can hunt ghosts in other worlds and bring them back here for an analysis to see if they are different to the ghosts we fight here!"

Jazz, completely uninterested in this asks "Yeah, that's great Dad, but I have to go back upstairs and study for an upcoming test in literature on Monday." she finished trying to be polite.

Jack sighs at Jazz's lack of enthusiasm in ghosts "Sure, go ahead."

Jazz, feeling bad for what she just said tries to cheer up her dad with "No it really is great, but I do have to study. After all school comes before ghosts right?" That seemed to help Jack's mood a bit, but he still maintains a slight frown "Yeah your right."

Jazz kisses her father's cheek and walks back upstairs to study.

Maddie smiles at what took place and she places a hand on her husband's shoulder "Now that; that is settled, how about you and I try and fix the bugs in that Fenton Ghost Crammer."

Jack's cheesy grin returns at these words "Yeah! Let's go!" and with that he grabs his wife and charges off into the basement like a little kid, carrying his wife the whole way.

Now only Danny remains in the room with the device.

"The Fenton Dimension Portal huh?" Danny wondered, curiosity taking over "I wonder where it goes to?" And without knowing it he walks over to the portal.

Now standing right in front of the seemingly harmless portal Danny says to himself "I wonder what world this thing is currently set too?" Being cautious, Danny slowly sticks his head into the blue vortex.

But as soon as his head makes contact with the vortex, his head is immediately sucked in, soon by followed by the rest of his body "Wait! No! Stop! AHHHH!!!"

Leaving no trace of him behind.

* * *

J/LS +

* * *

Joshua, in Elaman form and on his knees, couldn't believe it.

There he was in a robber's secret hideout, now in shambles with rubble and badly injured and unconscious people sprawled out around him. The walls had been completely demolished, the furniture vaporized and destroyed T.V.'s were sparking.

_What was that attack I just used? I have never seen anything that powerful in my life! _Thought the panicked Joshua otherwise known as Laserstorm.

What he thought would be a simple stop-the-bad-guy-at-his-hideout mission had turned into chaos when he had fired this powerful new attack after being jumped as soon as he made it inside

This new attack both frighten and amazed Joshua. On the bright side this attack could dish out so much damage but it also drained Joshua of a lot of energy and he had no idea on how to control it.

Joshua's thought's were interrupted as siren's began to blare off in the distance. _I better get out of here before the authorities show up. _And with that thought Joshua left the area as quickly as he could manage. But since he was near exhaustion, he found himself struggling to remain conscience as he slowly made his way for home.

You see Joshua was Half Elaman. Elaman were ancient beings that had organic metal, stronger than any metal humans could make, that literally grew on their skin. It was obviously that it protected them from harm.

Elaman were also able to form 4 different types of elemental energies to defend themselves against their enemies. Only a few lucky Elaman actually learned more then four elements, but since Elaman were already an extremely rare race, the odds of an Elaman learning more then four elements were near impossible.

Rarer still would be for an Elaman to learn the elements of light and dark, in fact only one Elaman learned this and saved the world from a global disaster when a huge solar flare burst from the sun and threaten to scorch the entire earth.

But there were a few things Joshua had that no other Elaman possess.

First off course, he was half Elaman as well half human but he wasn't born like this. It happened when he and his friends enter the ruins of Zalkor and found one of the Elemental Orbs of Power.

The Elemental Orbs of Power are said to possess near unlimited energy, so powerful that it could power all the worlds with it's elemental energy should the worlds ever use up their resources.

Anyway, as soon as Joshua had touched it, a beam of purple energy had shot down from the sky and enveloped him and his friends, giving them extraordinary abilities, which they use to defend the city.

Joshua, in the process had his DNA altered as well, by fusing Elaman DNA into his own, the Orbs transformed Joshua into a halfa, who was able to transform between the two at will. In his Elaman form he was capable of forming fire, ice, water, manipulating and forming pure energy.

The second thing that made Joshua different was that the Orbs altered his body to where he could form and manipulate pure energy, (Giving him his ability to shoot lasers) which no Elaman could possess.

The third and final thing that made Joshua different from all other Elaman was the fact that he was connected to the Orbs and could sense when they we're close or were being used. In fact he considered that he was chosen to protect them.

In his Elaman form he had organic gray metal covering his chest, elbows, back of hands, ankles, knees, and back. The metal that cover the top of his head and the back of his neck was capable of retracting into his skin, which obviously made some people go green when he did that.

Organic metal also covered the area around his eyes and acted just like a mask to help hide his identity. He sported s metal antenna on each side of the head, it's bases being right where the top of the ear. Their tips melded into the shape of a little metal ball and their height reached about two inches above his head.

Now back to the story:

After all my explanations were said and done with, Joshua had arrived at home and instantly ran to a phone to dial Nathan's number.

Ring! Ring!

_Hello?_

Nathan I'm glad your up!

_Well I wasn't exactly up Josh, if you know what I mean._

Sorry. I just really needed to talk to you about this new attack I received.

_Look Josh you've already managed to gain good control over your Energy Annihilation Beam._

No it's not that! I acquired another power.

_Another Power?_

Yes. And this one is really powerful. So powerful it frightens and excites me at the same time.

_Relax Josh! Just get some shut-eye and I'll come by tomorrow at noon. Okay?_

**(Joshua rolls his eyes) **Okay.

_Good night._

Good night.

Groaning, Joshua hangs up the phone, reverts to human form and proceeds to get ready for bed. but before he get's into bed he wonders aloud "What was that power?"

**(The Next Morning)**

Joshua was up, bright and early this morning and was currently working on an invention in his laboratory, that seemed to be a gun with a large open end on side, which we could only assumed would be whatever this thing fired came out of.

As promised, Nathan entered the underground lab via hidden elevator in Joshua's house, right at noon. "Hey Josh!" He greeted "How are you today?"

"I'm alright." replied Joshua.

"What's that your working on?" asked Nathan

"It's a gun that's capable of absorbing the enemies attacks and firing it back tenfold as pure energy." Joshua answered

"Wow." Was all Nathan could say, but he soon shrugs it off and gets down to the point of why he's here. "So what's this new attack you told me about?"

Joshua stays silent for a sec before beginning his story "This is what happened…..

(10 minutes later)

"Whoa!" Nathan gasped, after hearing Joshua's story "That's a pretty powerful attack you described there Josh!" he exclaimed in deadpan amazement.

Joshua sighs in agreement "Which is why I'm going on a trip."

Nathan, nearly falls back in shock of that sudden statement from Joshua "Whoa. Trip? Why!?"

Joshua gathers some clothing he brought down to the lab in advance, his essentials, and his jetpack. "If I go to other places to see how others control their powers and maybe a learn a thing or two about how I can control this new attack I possess."

Nathan nods "I understand."

Joshua grins "I knew you would. Can I count on you to protect the city while I'm gone?"

Nathan's grin matches Joshua's "Absolutely

He then tosses Joshua a talkie "But here take this."

Slightly confused, the half Elaman asks "What for?"

Nathan rolls his eyes "It's so we can communicate, duh."

This time Joshua rolls his eyes "Please. You think a walkie-talkie is going to keep us in contact? It signal is what 5 miles?"

Nathan chuckles at the joke "Which is why I upgraded it with your technology, your not the only smart one here." He holds his own talkie up into view "These talkies are now capable of contacting each other from any distance no matter how far. They're even able to contact each other from different dimension."

"Whoa! How did you know I made a dimension teleporter?" Joshua suddenly blurted out.

Nathan looks at Joshua with puzzled expression "You made a dimension teleported? I didn't know that!? Are you going to other dimension's too?"

Joshua sighs "Yes. I highly doubt all the heroes in the universe are in one dimension. So I'm pretty sure I will have to go to other dimension's to get some examples of how I can control this new attack."

He then pulls out a device from his pocket "Which is why I made this. The Universal Transporter! Or T.U.T. for short. It will take you to any other dimension or world you please."

The TUT basically had the shape of a silver T.V. remote only with multiple buttons labeled at the bottom of the device, while the top sported a mini monitor to show you what destination it was currently set to transport you too. The entire device adorned that technology design you would see in Sci-fi movies.

"Wow! I have to admit that's cool." Nathan gasped, completely astonished by the device Joshua grins boastfully "Yeah. It is pretty cool isn't it?"

Nathan rolls his eyes, already getting annoyed with the boasting of Joshua "Yeah. It's cool Josh."

Afterwards Joshua straps the jetpack to his back, with all his clothes and essentials inside, and sets a destination on the TUT

"I guess I'll be going to another world in this same dimension at a city called Alamos Town." Joshua said, reading the destination out loud for Nathan to hear.

"There are other worlds in our dimension?" asked Nathan

Joshua shrugs "Who knew?"

"Well bring me back a souvenir from the aliens." Nathan asked, grinning from ear to ear. Joshua fixes him with a glare "Very funny." And with that said he presses a button on the device and disappears in a flash of white.

* * *

FOP

* * *

"Oh what a day." moaned an 10 year old Timmy Tuner as he entered his bedroom and closed the door.

His three fish in the nearby fishbowl suddenly 'poof' out and reappear in front of the groaning Timmy in the form of fairies and each fairy was unique compared to the others.

The green haired fairy wore a overly excited cheerful expression and looked like a time bomb just ready to go off.

The small baby fairy just seemed to float there and would occasionally shake his rattle every now and then, giggling as he did so.

The last one was a pink haired female fairy, who seemed to be the kind of person to give useful advice to someone who needed it, or too get someone out of trouble after they had stupidly gotten themselves into it in the first place.

These three were the Fairy Godparents of Timmy, well technically the baby fairy was the Godbrother of Timmy. Anyway, Fairy Godparents are magical begins that are assigned to a child in trouble, in this case it was Timmy Turner who had always been tormented by his evil babysitter Vicky.

What's worse was the fact that Timmy was never able to convince his parents that Vicky was evil, in fact that only made them consider that Timmy should spend more time with Vicky to show him that she wasn't really evil, which of course she was, so that plan backfired.

So Wanda and Cosmo, the pink and green haired fairies, were assigned to Timmy to grant his every wish and help make his life easy. His whishes however, are restricted by the Da Rules, a book that contained what the child could not wish for.

Despite this, Timmy's whishes still get him into trouble every now and then, but he was always able to make it through with Wanda and Cosmo in the end.

There was also another rule that stated that if the Fairy Godparents we're ever discovered by any non-mythical being such as adults and other kids. Human babies were an expectation to this rule, seeing as how they would forget they ever saw the Godparents later on.

So the Fairy Godparents had to constantly disguise themselves as inanimate objects, animals, and humans to follow their Godchild about, to avoid being discovered.

Eventually, after spending so much time together with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda starting longing for a baby. So Timmy tried to wish that they would have a baby, but his wish was interrupted when Jorgen von Strangler, the toughest fairy in Fairy world, teleported them to a military bunk, where Jorgen tried to tell Timmy that he could not wish for a fairy baby. Unfortunately he had forgotten to put it in Da Rules officially, meaning that it was not a rule yet, meaning that Timmy was able to wish for a fairy baby.

But once the baby came into the world, the Pixies and Anit-fairies soon afterwards desired to use it's untapped magic to take over the universe, so teaming up they captured the baby from it's parents: Cosmo and Wanda, and hooked it up to a machine that would begin evil plot.

But Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen foiled their planned and immobilized all the fairies and rescued the baby. But the effects of their evil ploy had already plunged the universe in chaos.

So Timmy, taking a risky chance, threw a hot spicy burrito into the baby's mouth, who obviously chugs it down it's gullet. Seconds later the baby farts and a huge magical explosion restores the universe back to normal.

Right after this, Jorgen proclaimed that he was going to take the baby away from it's parents to train it to use it magic for good. This obviously didn't sit too well with Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy.

So they trick Jorgen into taking a fake baby doll instead, as Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and the new baby poof back to Timmy's bedroom. The baby was then discovered to be a boy and was named Poof.

Now anywhere back to story:

"What's wrong sweetie?" Wanda asked with a gentle, loving voice.

"Oh the usual" sighed Timmy, ticking things off with his fingers "I was late for the bus, Francis beat me up, I got an F on Crocker's test, and Vicky is coming over to baby-sit."

"Yeah! That's Timmy's life! Nobody has it worse then Timmy does." Cried Cosmo in his usual hyperactive tone of voice. Timmy, being used to Cosmo's rants, just ignores him.

"My life is so dull." He moaned

Wanda, trying to cheer Timmy up exclaims "It's not dull sweetie. It's far from that. Remember when you stopped the anti-fairies and pixies from hurting Poof?" She gently scratched Poof's chin as he giggled.

Timmy groans "Yeah but I just want something exciting to happen." Then….a thought pops into the ten year olds head, resulting in a mischievous smile to appear at Timmy's lips

Cosmo, knowing Timmy to well cries "Oh! I smell a wish coming on!"

Wanda on the other hand, knowing what happens when Timmy's get these smiles, states "Now Timmy be careful what you wish fo…."

She is interrupted by Timmy suddenly blurting out "I wish we could go somewhere where something exciting will happen real soon!!"

Cosmo gleefully shouts out "You got it! One teleportation wish coming up!" Wanda just does her traditional groan as she and Cosmo raised their wands and in 'poof' the four are gone.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**Well here they come. Danny Phantom, Laserstorm, and Timmy Turner and his fairies are heading to Alamos town. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Also Sorry about making the chapter so long. Next chapter will be shorter so don't worry.**


	4. FM Chapter 2: Exploring the Town

**Chapter 2: Exploring the Town (Final Mix)**

**

* * *

**

After landing the hot air balloon, Allis had kindly gotten the group some cotton candy before she began to show them around town. Ash and Pikachu, being the big eaters they are, quickly devour their cotton candy. But the duo aren't full yet as they eye Brock's cotton candy, and as soon as Brock is not looking, the duo, at seemingly lighting fast speeds, make short work of the Pokemon Breeder's cotton candy.

So when Brock turns around to take a bite of what he _expects _to be the sweet sensation of cotton candy, instead he chomps down on the hard unforgiving stick that used to hold his cotton candy.

Recoiling from the tooth ache he now had after biting a stick, Brock notices bits of cotton candy all over Pikachu and Ash's mouths. But before he could even get the change to accuse Ash, said teenager suddenly bolts forward ahead of the group, laughing the whole way.

_BAM!_

Ash ran right into the giant turtle-like Pokemon Totarrae rather hard, the price to pay for not looking where your going. Thankfully the Pokemon shows no signs or rage after being bumped into. Suddenly a person that appeared to be this Totarrae's owner, walks up beside said Pokemon and gives the group a challenging smile. He had short brown hair and coffee brown eyes. His attire consisted of grey pants and a green shirt with a white jacket over that.

Then, quite suddenly, two more trainers walk up next to the brunette, one male and one female. The male had short black hair and a goatee of the same color. He wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt, covered by a blue jacket. The female had red eyes and hair that was pulled up in a bun. She wore small grey boots, with red socks that were abnormally long and went more then halfway up each of her legs. She also wore a black extra-mini skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt, with a red (Please don't hurt me ladies) helping bra strapped over that.

Both had that same smile as the first one had had and Ash and the others immediately knew they were being challenged.

(I'm Just following how the movie goes so these battles are probably not going to have an ending)

**Ash's Battle:**

The first thing we see in Ash's battle is his Pikachu already up in the air with sparks flying from the electric mouse. With it's traditional cry, Pikachu sends a bolt of electricity crashing down on top of the large turtle Pokemon, obviously being too slow to dodge.

And it didn't matter anyone, being a 'ground type' Tortarrae didn't even look stunned by that attack as its trainer signaled Tortarrae to counter with Bullet Seed. Skillfully, Pikachu dodges every bullet that Tortarrae shot from its mouth, all the while making its way towards said Pokemon.

Once near enough, Pikachu's tail starts to glow a silvery white as the Pokemon leaps towards Tortarrae. With a twirl, Pikachu sends his Iron Tail crashing into the turtle Pokemon's face with enough force to knock the mammoth Pokemon right off its feet.

**Brock's Battle:**

Here we find Brock's Crogaunt and the Opponent's Infernape locked in hand-to-hand combat. Crogaunt tries to punch Infernape with its Poison Jab attack, but after several failed attempts, Crogaunt is force to back flip in order to avoid a bone crushing Mach Punch from the fiery ape.

Brock then shouts something to Crogaunt that goes unheard by us. After hearing his owner's commands, Crogaunt leaps back over the engage with Infernape once again, unintentionally dodging a Flamethrower from said Pokemon that would've fried a petrified Brock if he had not managed to sidestep it in time.

Meanwhile Croguant and Infernape once again are locked in close combat with one another, both displaying amazing martial arts skills as they skillfully blocked the other's blows.

**Dawn's battle:**

Much like Ash's battle, we see Piplup already up in the air summoning a whirlpool out of thin air. Without much traces of effort, Piplup sends, or rather 'throws' the spiraling vortex of water down at the much larger, and more imposing Empoleon. But Empoleon nullifies it with an Ice Beam, freezing the thing solid right before it shatters as Piplup comes sailing through the chunks of ice shards left behind, its beak glowing white.

Empoleon quickly counters Piplup's dive-bomb attempt with Drill Peck, it's spinning body rising up into the air to meet Piplup's Peck. By some illogical reason, both attacks reach a stalemate, despite the large size difference, and the opponents leap away from each other to catch their breath.

Piplup seemed to be the one who was tiring the quickest, but despite its tiredness it complies with Dawn's orders and sends a beam of bubbles from it's mouth at the opposing Pokemon. The attack hits and Empoleon is enveloped with the resulting smoke, but after a few seconds, Empoleon comes rushing out of the smoke, barely injured from the attack.

Piplup only shows a look of shock for a brief second before enveloping itself in another whirlpool by spinning its body like a top. The whirlpool then inches toward the charging Empoleon, who jumps inside the whirlpool without a second of hesitation.

The whirlpool jerks and bends right and left as a result from the conflict going on inside between the two combatants of water. Then, much to the shock of the trainers, the whirlpool suddenly lifts off the ground and hovers high into the air, never once ceasing its jerking. Suddenly the whirlpool explodes, showering the nearby area in H20 while revealing the two penguin Pokemon, both of whom seem ready for more battling.

**End of Battles**

**

* * *

**

**DP**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest part of the Alamos Town Garden, the inhabitant Pokemon were just doing their own thing, happily hanging out with one another. Their peace however is soon interrupted by a flash of whitish-blue, sending every Pokemon fleeing away in panic, safe for an Azumarilla.

Somehow this Azumarilla gains the guts to watch as the flash of light fades to reveal the sprawled out form of a boy with black messy hair, who looked to be in his early teens. Feeling a bit braver and more curious, the water mouse Pokemon makes its way to the teenager and gently nudges his body. "Azu, Azumarilla?"

At feeling something or some_one _nudging him, Danny quickly bolted upwards to come face to face with a large blue mouse…thing. That wasn't the only thing strange in Danny's appearance as the ghostly hero eyed its black thin tail that sported a large blue ball at its end.

"Who or what are you?" Danny asked, though obviously not expecting a reply. Imagine his surprise when he got one, well sorta….

"Azumarilla?"

Danny looked like he was about to keel over in shock, did this thing just really speak? "Whoa! You can talk!"

The creature looked understandingly confused "Azu?" It questioned.

Danny seemed to ignore the creature's confusion as he curiously asked "Do you know where I am at?"

This was the reply he got

"Azu Azumarilla Azu Azu Azumarilla."

But the creature did seem like it was trying to answer Danny's question.

Danny apparently noticed this "Can you say anything other then that? Or is that the only thing you can say?"

As a reply the creature just nods its head 'yes' and quite suddenly it bolts off into the thick vegetation of the forest. "Wait! Come back!" But the creature is long gone.

Trying to shake off what just happened, Danny begins to analyze his current situation "Hm well anyway, I guess I should try and find that portal so I can get back home." The ghostly halfa had remembered what his father had said, regarding that a portal would form wherever the machine sent you to so you could come back.

With that in mind, Danny begins to make his way through this forest, and in the progress, seeing the many weird creatures that inhabited it. The halfa also took notice that each creature seemed to be able to speak one word respective to its kind.

"_What are these things?" _Danny though to himself _"And why are they only able to speak one word of its kind? I don't know why, but I think these are questions for another day. Besides I need to find that portal and get the heck outta here!_

Eventually Danny reaches the edge of the forest and comes across an open area. What really made this place stick out was the fact that there was hole in the dead center of this area with a small strip of land in the middle that led into some grass, designed to be in the shape of a tunnel. The ledges around the hole adorned many Roman-like pillars. But what really caught young Danny's eye was the fact that two of these pillars had some kind of weird purple…something covering the their bases and it was literally disintegrating the base right before the ghostly teen's eyes.

_What is that! _Danny questioned in thought, quite confused as to what that purple stuff was and how powerful that stuff must be to disintegrate raw stone just like that.

Then, just like that, the purple stuff suddenly vanishes away, revealing quite a large chunk of stone missing from both pillars' bases. Danny grimaced as he saw the twisted remains of both bases, it looked like they have been scorched by lava or something along the lines of that, it was a wonder how the pillars were still standing with such a weak foundation.

Thoughts were now racing through Danny's head _How did that purple stuff disintegrate or melt that pillar! It was __**stone **__for crying out loud! Apparently something very weird and wrong is going on around here. _

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by an involuntarily gasp as a wisp of blue smoke seeps out of Danny's mouth. Danny quickly recognized this as his ghost sense.

"A ghost? Here?" Danny questioned, quite surprised that he would find a ghost all the way out here, wherever here was. "Well luckily I still have the Fenton Thermos in my ghost form."

Then, having his mind made up, Danny shouts out his battle cry "I'm going ghost!"

Immediately a while ring forms around Danny's waist, this ring then splits into two that head in opposite directions, one going up and the other going down. As they go, Danny's appearance changes into that of his jumpsuit-clothed ghost form. A flash of white light signifies the completion of the transformation, and in the place of Danny Fenton, was the ghostly hero of Amity Park: Danny Phantom.

"Alright ghost." he called to the surrounding landscape "I know you're here. Come out and show yourself!"

As if on cue, a ominous shadow enters the area and moves through the ground, at quite a quick pace, towards the pillars that fell over shortly ago. Then, much to the surprise of our ghostly hero, a figure rose out from the shadow.

"_What the!…."_ Danny thought, dumbfounded.

This ghost was unlike any ghost Danny had ever seen before, while it did consist of a head, and hourglass-shaped torso and two weird flat arms(for lack of a better description), which was 'pretty' normal for ghosts, it did not have any legs or any ghostly tail, it's body just… _stop _there. It seemed to have some sort of red…thing around its head, why it was even there was beyond Danny. Atop the ghost's was patch of white, then was long to cover up one of the ghost's blue glowing eyes that seemed to be able to pierce into your soul by just looking at them. Three trails of what seem to be black smoke seeped off of the ghost's shoulders while the third one was a trail of white smoke that seeped off of the ghost's head.

As Danny continued to examine the creature from afar, said ghost hovers over to the collapsed pillars almost like if he was examining them.

"Whoa what kind of ghost is this?" Danny asked to no one in particular "And why does he care about some pillars that fell over?"

Even as Danny said this, the creature began to slowly hover away, that is until Danny's voice rung out from behind it "Where do you think your going ghost!"

Instantly the ghost spins on a dime to see our ghostly hero glaring straight at him "You think I'm going to just let ghosts like you run amuck?" Danny asked sarcastically "Well think again!"

Despite the fact that he just saw how this ghost actually seemed to be concerned of the destruction of those nearby pillars, Danny still couldn't trust the ghost to just let it go. Through all his years of experience, Danny knew he couldn't judge a book by its cover, and since most good ghosts stay in the Ghost Zone, naturally that had to mean this ghosts was bad, right?

Well, maybe _not_, but hey, Danny's a 14 year old teenager and 'logical reasoning' was never really his strong point.

Suddenly the ghosts forms a purplish-black ball of some type of energy in its hands. "Do not interfere!" It stated in a spooky voice as he hurled the ball toward Danny.

Out of practice, Danny dodged the dark ball as it splattered harmlessly against a tree that was behind him. "Is that all you got?" Danny taunted as he shot an Ectobeam at the opposing ghost.

Though initially surprised at seeing this new and weird type of attack its opponent had used, the ghost manages to regain its composure to move to the left in order to dodge as the attack created a small crater in the ground upon impact. Afterwards the ghost forms another one of those weird balls in its hands and with a grunt, it threw the ball at Danny.

Danny just simply rose higher in the air to avoid the attack as the ball sailed below his feet. The halfa then begins to gather a glowing and crackling ball of ghostly energy in his hands and with a smirk he announces "This is how a pro does it!"

With that said, Danny slung the ball down toward the ghost, but the creature just simply sinks back into its shadow as the ectoplasm orb came crashing down into the pavement. Despite crashing into the ground where the creature's shadow was at, the attack seems to do no damage to the intended target whatsoever, only succeeding in creating a good sized crater in the ground after the dust had settled.

Danny looked shocked "What! But how!" The ghost hadn't even used intangibility for crying out loud.

However, unbeknowst to Danny, the ghost's shadow had moved through the ground and had passed Danny's floating form. "Now where do that ghost go? Did he turn invisible?"

Suddenly a tingling sensation overcame Danny's back, a sensation that Danny had learned to recognize as the 'Look! Behind you!' sign.

Spinning around in midair, Danny sees the ghost hurling another ball of dark energy straight at him. Reacting on instinct, Danny turned intangible as the ball flew straight through his blue see-through form.

"What the!…." The ghost shouted in absolute shock, he obviously hadn't expected his attack to go right _through _Danny. This strange being was a ghost type Pokemon right? So his ghost-type attack _should've _been super effective, but instead it went right through the bizarre ghost.

Danny smirked at seeing the ghost's shock "Intangibility sure has its uses dude."

However the ghost was quickly back on the offensive and seeing as how this opponent was capable of allowing attacks to go straight through him, the ghost had to get serious.

"Dark Void!" The ghost shouted in his ghostly voice, raising his hands in the air and sending multiple dark balls of energy flying in the general direction of the ghostly halfa. Danny immediately responds by enveloping himself in a ghostly shield as the dark balls splash harmlessly against it.

After easily blocking those strange balls, Danny drops his shield and readies himself to combat the ghost once again, only to see that the ghost was nowhere in sight.

"Great." Danny scolded himself, dropping his battle stance "Nice going Phantom! You let the ghost get away. Ugh! I guess I'm going to have to wait for him to show up again. But first things first." The ghostly halfa then dives back into the forest where he changes back into Danny Fenton

* * *

**J/LS**

* * *

Elsewhere in a random alley of Alamos Town a small flash of light is seen, when it fades we see the Elaman halfa, Joshua there in its place. However, unlike Danny, Joshua was standing, already fully aware of the situation.

At seeing his surroundings, which at this point was just an alley of a the town, Joshua breathes a sigh of relief "Whew I'm here. Now it's time to find out what kind of superheroes live here and see if I can learn how to control this new power better." With that said, Joshua places the T.U.T. inside his jetpack.

As the hero begins to walk, proceeding to do just that, he soon finds himself the town's streets, crowded with a horde of both people and some kind of weird creatures.

_What are those things? _Joshua thought in curiosity _And why are they repeating a single word over and over. If you could call __**that **__a word._

He was snapped abruptly by a man chanting a single sentence over and over again somewhere along the lines of "Get your maps of Alamos Town only 25 poke dollars!"

Joshua blinked at hearing the weird name these people apparently called money "Poke dollars? That's a stupid name. But a map of this town sure would be helpful, and maybe I could learn more about those weird creatures."

With that in his mind, Joshua approached the man "I would like to buy one of this town." he hollered to the man.

The man smiles, obviously happy to have a customer "Of course young man! That will be Poke dollars!"

Joshua pulls 25 dollars worth in U.S. currency and offers it to the man, hoping that he accepted his type of money "Will this work?"

The man shrugs "Sure."

After giving the man the money and receiving the map, Joshua decides to ask the man more about this strange creatures he's been seeing everywhere "Um, do you know what this things are?" gesturing to the creatures all around them.

The man's facial expression changed into that of utter shock "You don't know what Pokemon are?"

Judging by how this man reacted too his question, Joshua quickly assumed that he must've asked the most ridiculous question for the most obviously well-known thing in this world.

"Umm nooo?" Joshua muttered sheepishly

The map seller looked even more surprised, but he quickly regains his composure and said with a warm smile "Don't worry kid I'll explain. You see Pokemon are creatures that possess amazing powers and abilities."

"You mean like super strength?" Joshua suggested.

"Why yes, some do possess inhumane strength like you said, some can breath fire, some can use electricity and some can even fly. Even now, I've only mentioned a few of the many fantastic abilities that Pokemon possess."

The man then brings out a ball, half red and half white, that apparently was strapped to his belt. In the ball's center, where the red and white met, there was a small gray button.

"You see, people known as Pokemon Trainers try and capture wild Pokemon with Pokeballs, like the one I'm holding, to use in battle. These wild Pokemon then start develop a bond with their Trainer as they are used in battle, soon becoming friends and comrades. New Pokemon Trainer often receive their first Pokemon for free at a nearby Pokemon institute, but after that they have to capture wild Pokemon the hard way as they head out on their journey."

"Journey?" Joshua repeated,

The man nods as he re-straps the apparent 'Pokeball' to his belt "Yep, to become a Pokemon Master by defeating 8 gym leaders, scattered abroad that particular region. In this case, the Sinnoh region. After beating each one, the Trainer will receive a badge as proof of his victory there. Then, after collecting all 8 badges, the Trainer will be qualified to take on the elite four, four very skilled Trainers with powerful Pokemon. It's pretty difficult to defeat them, but if you do, you will be able to take on the champion of the elite four."

"The champion?" Joshua asked.

"One who is supposedly the toughest trainer in all that region, though there is a certain amount of luck in battles too, so this assumption of the champion could just be a theory. Anyway, after defeating the champion the Pokemon Trainer will officially be announced as a Pokemon Master and will receive an award of some kind as proof of that title. Now then, is there anything else you would like to know?"

Joshua thought it over for a second "Nah I think I'm good for now."

"Well okay, take care."

Joshua smiles "You too, and thanks for the information."

"No problem." The man replied cheerfully.

With a friendly wave of his hand, Joshua turns away from the man and walks off down the street, navigating through the crowd of people with relative ease, thanks to his skinny figure.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**

**

* * *

**

**So how was that chapter? What is short enough for you? Let me know in your reviews.**


	5. FM Chap 3: Days, they never end do they?

**The remix of Chapter 3 is here, featuring four new scenes, more content, and even an all new OC by me. Remember, "+" mean that section of the story has more content.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Days they never end do they? (Final Mix)**

* * *

In another alley of Alamos Town a bright puff of purplish-pink smoke with the word 'Poof!' is suddenly seen in the lonely alley. As it dissipates we see the group of Timmy, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo there in its place.

"So where are we?" Timmy asked his Godparents as he took a glance of the alley they were in.

Wanda poofs up a guide book for this town and begins to read "Well Timmy, according to this guide book, we seem to be in some town called Alamos Town."

Cosmo, being the idiot he truly was, suddenly bursts out laughing "Alamos! Hahaha! She said Al and amos! HAHAHA!" Poof joins the laughing as the two lean back in the air from laughing so hard.

Timmy and Wanda just roll their eyes at seeing this. "So Wanda." Timmy asked, turning to his more intelligent Godparent "Is this the place where something exciting is going to happen real soon?"

"Yes Timmy this is the place, but I have a really bad feeling that this thing your waiting for is going to be really dangerous! Let's just go Timmy, I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of exciting, much less dangerous, things that are going to happen back home." Wanda pleaded to her Godchild, already worried of what could happen if they stayed.

But all she gets is a quite silence, crickets could also be hear chirping in the background.

Wanda sighs as she quickly recognizes the 'are you through yet?' looks on Timmy and Cosmo's faces "Well if you insist on plunging headfirst into danger you better go prepared. So let's at least explore the town before the danger comes so you'll know your way around."

Timmy lifts a finger to reply when Cosmo's hysterical voice interrupts him "Look Timmy!" The idiot fairy exclaimed, out in the opening where he spotted two tall towers looming over the city. "There are two tall pointy things over there!"

"Get back here before anyone sees you, you idiot!" Wanda angrily hollered to her stupid husband as she yanked him back in by the ear, much to the displeasure of Cosmo.

As Wanda scolded Cosmo for his stupidity, Timmy poked his head out of the alley to see the same two towers Cosmo had been blabbering on about. "What kind of towers are those Wanda?"

After scolding Cosmo once more, Wanda turns to face Timmy "Well let's see sport." The pink haired fairy then opens the guide book of Alamos Town once again "According to this book a man by the name of Godey designed those two towers as some sort of beacon of hope. Apparently they are called the Space-Time towers."

Timmy blinked "Space-Time…towers?"

Wanda continues to read the guide book "Yeah Timmy, the one on the right represents time, and the one on the left represents space."

"A tower of watches and a tower distance huh?" Cosmo incorrectly repeated "Whoever came up with that stupid idea is a genius!"

Wanda face palms in pure annoyance "No you idiot! It's the towers of _Time _and _Space_! _Not _watches and distances!"

Timmy tapped Wanda's shoulders "Um Wanda?" the ten year old whispered into Wanda's ears "Your trying to explain this to _Cosmo_."

Wanda sighs "I know." She knew darn well that explaining just about anything to Cosmo was a useless exercise. "Let's just start exploring the town."

Timmy nods "Okay! But first, I wish I had a map of Alamos town!"

"You got it champ!" Wanda exclaimed as she lifted her glowing wand.

"You said Al and amos Timmy! HAHAHA!" Cosmo blurted out, laughing his head off once again.

Wanda groans in utter hopelessness at Cosmo's lack of intelligence as the wish is granted and a map of Alamos Town poofs into Timmy's hands. "Thanks Wanda! Now let's go!" And with statement made, all three of his fairies disappear in a puff of smoke before reappearing in that same smoke as inanimate objects on Timmy. Wanda took the form of a pink watch on Timmy's left wrist, Cosmo became Timmy's green backpack, and Poof morphed into a purple belt around Timmy's waist.

With all his fairies in check, Timmy Turner begins his exploration of Alamos Town.

* * *

J/LS **(NEW SCENE!)**

* * *

"_Okay let's recap" _Joshua though to himself as he wandered about the apparent garden he had found himself in. _I used my T.U.T. to get here in order to find super humans that could give me advice in controlling this power of mind, but yet so far I've only found super powered creatures that guy called 'Pokemon'" _For a brief second, the Elaman halfa spots a group of what seemed to be blue mice '_Pokemon' _scampering through a nearby bush. _And quite a lot of them too._

Suddenly Joshua hears some crackling from behind him "Huh?" Turning, the teenager quickly spots a crackling beam of black energy coming straight at him. "Whoa!"

Joshua quickly jumps to the side, leaving the dark laser free to go crashing into the tree behind him, blowing off a chunk of the tree's trunk while disturbing the small wild Pokemon that lived in it. Joshua eyes go wide as he quickly recognizes that attack "_Oh no! It can't be!"_

"My my, fancy meeting you here." Joshua heard his own voice call out, but with an evil echo to it. Turning to face his adversary, Joshua glares at the dark figure standing before him "What are _you _doing here! And how did you find me!"

The dark figure chuckles as he takes a step further "Just checking out the many worlds in this universe, though none of them seem to have anything that I would desire. As for your second question, to be quite honest with you, I didn't expect to encounter my light counterpart here of all places."

As it turns out, this figure had the same exact body features that Joshua had, right down to the same type of hairstyle. But what made the figure unique in his own right, was the fact that his entire body was pitch black, far more blacker then that of any African-American' skin tone. Even the clothes the figure's wore on his back were the same dark shade of black, as was his hair. On top of all that, this apparent dark counterpart of Joshua had glowing white eyes, but you could still see the figure's coffee brown iris. The figure also appeared to be enveloped in a mist of dark fog.

"Right back at ya, dark me." Joshua sneered at his counterpart.

A ball of crackling black energy nestled itself in the figure's hand, who was obviously offended by that remark. "I'm pretty sure I've told you this a thousand times before Josh, It's Dark J!"

With a growl, Dark J hurled the ball of dark energy at Joshua, who jumped to the left as the crackling ball sailed out of sight.

"If you want to fight, then bring it on!" Joshua exclaimed, forming a sword of pure energy with his powers.

Dark J smiled evilly as he copied the action "I thought you'd never ask!"

With that said, Joshua and his dark counterpart lung for each other, and as soon as their energy swords clash the scene changes.

* * *

DP+

* * *

After transforming back into his normal human form, a whole mess of thoughts about his recent battle with that strange ghost, raced into his mind. _What was that ghost? I've never seen anything like this ghost before! It never went intangible, not even once, to avoid my attacks! _

His thoughts drifted to that purple stuff that ate away at the two pillars' bases. _And what was that purple stuff that ate through stone at the base of those two pillars? And what about those strange creatures that keep repeating a single word over and over again?_

Had Danny been paying attention, he would've seen a black ball of energy zooming into view and crashing right into the side of one of those two pillars that had been assaulted previously by that weird purple mass.

_BOOM!_

Danny yelped in surprise, as he was caught off by the loud sudden noise. Quickly looking in the direction where the sound came from, Danny sees a smoking crater in the side of one of the pillar's with the foundation's that had been weakened just a few minutes ago by that purple stuff. With a mighty _CRAACK! _the pillar toppled over into the hole, knocking the other pillar in the process. Somehow the second pillars falls onto the side of an adjacent pillar that had a strong base and could easily support the added weight.

Danny looked confused after watching this domino show. _Uh, what just happened?_

* * *

AG **(NEW SCENE)**

* * *

Meanwhile Allis had led the group of Ash into the town's beautiful garden. "This whole garden was designed by Godey, ya know?" Allis informed as the group were gazing at the beautiful pieces of architect scattered abroad the garden.

"What a beautiful spot." Brock commented as he began to read from his tour guide book "It says the design theme of the architect Godey's brilliant garden, is the harmony between humans and Pokemon."

At this point, the group had reached the center of the garden where they are greeted by some of the wild Pokemon that inhabit the garden, consisted of: the pre-evolved form of Marill, Marill, Azumarilla, Shinx, and a Luxray.

However their greetings seems to be more focused on Allis, indicated by the fact that Shinx, Marill and it's pre-evolved form, dance around her feet happily. But soon they notice Ash's group and immediately give them friendly smiles, obviously happy to see some new faces in the garden. As for the group's Pokemon, they quickly bond with the wild Pokemon as they all ran off to play.

"I've been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl, so everyone here is my friend." Allis said, explaining the reason why the wild Pokemon were so happy to see her.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed all three of his Pokeballs strap to his belt "Everyone, let's go!"

The young Pokemon Trainer then throws them all high into the air, each one opening up and shooting a beam of white down at three random spots on the ground, releasing Staravia, Aipom, and Turtwig.

"Great idea!" Dawn commented as she followed Ash's example, throwing her Pokeballs up into the air and releasing Buneary, Buziel, and Pachirisu in three beams of white light.

"I'm in too!" Brock stated as he threw his three Pokeballs into the air, releasing his Sudowoodo, Happiny, and of course, Croguant.

Soon after the Pokemon are released, we see all of them rushing down a flight of stairs with happy expressions on their faces as they traversed around a pond, with the exception of all the water-type Pokemon, all of whom jump right in.

The humans take a different path, in which they walked, or in Ash's case ran, down through vegetation that had been shaped into a tunnel by mankind. At the end of this 'grass tunnel' the group come across a balcony with a beautiful view of a lake before them.

As the group become entranced by this beautiful scenery, pointing out many distinguishable things to one another, the Pokemon that were below and just to the left of the balcony were just simply having a blast.

Piplup, Pachirisu, Aipom, and Turtwig were happily using a stony piece of architect as a twisty slide. Not too far away, Pikachu, Bunaery, and Chimcar were playing seesaw with Marill and its pre-evolved form as Azumarilla was standing in the middle of the seesaw, leaning left and right to provide the 'up-down' motion for the wooden plank. Nearby, Crogaunt and Sudowoodo were playing on a swing set while Staravia was precariously perched on the metal bar that their swing's ropes hung from.

But things were soon going to take a turn for the worst as Piplup made it's way up a small hill, eyeing a juicy Rawst berry dangling from a small bush. Once close enough, the Penguin makes for the first berry, only for Pachirisu to come by and grab it at the last second.

Shaking that off as a mere coincidence, Piplup tries to pluck a second berry, but it is quickly snatched from the tree by Aipom's tail. Now a bit angry by the fact that this happened _again_, Piplup lunges for the last berry as fast it could, but two mouths bite on the berry at once. The first one being of course Piplup, while the second one happened to be Shinx. Both try and pry the berry out from the other's mouth in a game of 'tug-a-war', but in their struggle they tumble down the hill.

Both are then launched into the air, with the trench at the base of the hill acting as a ramp. The fighting duo fall down right on top of Pikachu, Bunaery and Chimcar, which of course pushes their side of the seesaw down as the other side of the seesaw goes flying up, catapulting Marill and it's pre-evolved form far up into the sky.

As the water mice begin to fall from the sky, Buizel sees that they are falling right down to where Pachirisu is and makes a beeline for the electric squirrel, catching the pre-evolved form of Marill before it could fall on top of Pachirisu.

But Marill was still coming in fast and Azumarilla runs over and catches Marill before it could flatten both its pre-evolved form, which was still be held by Buziel, and Pachirisu. Speaking of Pachirisu, the squirrel didn't like having the weight of two Pokemon pushing down on its head all at once, apparently Buizel and Azumarilla were having trouble holding them up. Anyway, in an attempt to get the weight off its head, Pachirisu unintentionally fries the surrounding Pokemon with Discharge.

At this point, Piplup and Shinx, the ones who started this feud, were still fighting over that one berry. Both of them refused to let of the berry, even as they tumbled into the group of zapped Pokemon, knocking them aside in their fight and instantly stopping Pachirisu's Discharge. Thankfully though, this was also the necessary action that finally forced Piplup and Shinx away from each other.

Shinx goes crashing into Bunaery, knocking the bunny Pokemon to the ground, forcing Bunaery to involuntarily fire it's Ice Beam, freezing Shinx in a block of ice. The ice goes flying and crashes into Azumarilla, knocking the water mouse Pokemon off its feet while freeing Shinx from his icy prison in the process.

Piplup on the other hand, had fallen on Luxray's back, which in turn had forced the Pokemon to the ground, much to the Pokemon's displeasure. In its rage, Luxray fries Piplup with Discharge. Buizel and Turtwig, both of whom were right next to Luxray, got caught in the crossfire and were zapped as well.

It was at this point that their feud finally caught the human's attentions on the balcony. From their viewing point, they could see a good chunk of Pokemon like Piplup, Buizel, Shinx and Azumarilla glaring at the opposite party in obvious rage. Others on the other hand, like Pikachu and Chimcar, were trying to stop this feud that was forming between the two parties.

"Hey knock it off!" Ash shouted, running down the nearby flight of stairs to stop this conflict.

"Stop fighting!" Dawn cried, following after Ash.

Suddenly a soft song reaches the ears of all living beings, both humans and Pokemon alike. Turning to the source of the music, the trio of Ash spot Allis holding her leaf whistle to her mouth as she continued to play that soothing song. Then, right before Ash, Dawn, and Brock's eyes, the rage among the Pokemon slowly dies as they listen to Allis' song with expressions of blissfulness.

As the song played, Aipom suddenly offers Piplup and Shinx the Rawst Berry it had snatched from the bush. Both smile at one another and peacefully break the berry in half to share it between one another.

Shocked, but not at all upset by how this song somehow calmed the feud between the Pokemon, Ash and Dawn rejoin Brock and Allis on the balcony, just as Allis finishes her song.

"What a beautiful song." Dawn commented.

"My Grandmother taught it to me." Allis informed.

Brock regains his flirting expression "It was just so moving."

Allis smiles at the Pokemon Breeder "Why thank you Brock."

It was at this moment that a Galeed suddenly jumped from out of the trees and landed before the stunned group of Ash, muttering something in its Pokemon language as if it was trying to tell the group something.

"What is it Galeed?" Allis asked as if she could understand the Pokemon. "What happened?"

Galeed again repeats itself in its Pokemon language as it jumps onto the top of a flight of stairs nearby and points to something off in the distance.

"Something's very wrong." Allis stated, her tone of voice unexpectedly changing to that of horror. "Chimcar." She called out to her Pokemon as she ran off after Galeed.

"Let's go too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right!" Dawn and Brock shouted in unison, right before returning their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs by beams of red light that shot out from the empty balls and enveloped their respective Pokemon.

* * *

DP

* * *

Elsewhere, that same song had also reached Danny's ears, and to the halfa, this was one of the most pleasant sounds he had ever heard in his life. The stress and confusion he was currently experiencing about the ghost he had encountered, as well as that mysterious sound that had toppled those pillars, just seemed to melt away, leaving Danny feeling perfectly relaxed as the song progressed.

"_What's going on?" _Danny thought, finding it very hard to even be confused at why this song was having these effects on him, it's not that he didn't like it but still… _"Why is this song making me feel relaxed, I've never heard it before? I mean it does sound soothing and all, but no __**ordinary **__song can relax you that quick, no matter how soothing it is. It almost makes you wonder if this song actually has some kind of magic qualities too it….NAH!"_

No sooner after Danny thought this, the peaceful song ends just like that.

"That was short." Danny retorted.

Suddenly the ghostly halfa spots one of those strange creatures running into the area, followed by four humans dressed in strange attire, or at least at Danny's perspective. Two were males and two were females.

The male with the black hair, with a style similar to that of Danny's own, wore some kind of baseball cap with a green symbol of half of a circle. The rest of his attire seemed semi-normal, though Danny did notice that a yellow mouse…thing was latched onto the back of Ash's head.

The second male had brown spiky hair and wore a green shirt with a brown jacket over that, as well as a brown backpack and pants. To Danny it seemed like this guy seem to have an infatuated expression whenever he looked at one of the females.

Next came the girls, the first one had long blue hair coupled along with beautiful sapphire eyes. Her attire consisted of a black mini dress with a ring of pink located around the bottom edge of the dress. She also wore pretty big boots that were a shade of pink, and a white beanie that covered most of her scalp. She was quite the 'hottie', so beautiful in fact, that Danny actually had to restrain himself from bursting out of his hiding spot to go and meet her. He thought now wouldn't be a good time to expose himself to these people.

The last female member, the one that the brunette man was infatuated with, had long blonde hair and she wore a red jacket or some weird kind of red shirt. In addition, she too had blue sapphire eyes, wore brown pants, and red shoes.

_Hmm I get the feeling that they're about to talk about something very important. _Danny thought to himself. _Maybe I should stay and listen to what they have to say. Who knows? Maybe it would help explain a few of the weird things that I've been seeing ever since I arrived here._

* * *

J/LS **(NEW SCENE)**

* * *

Unfortunately, that song of Allis' was too far away for Joshua and his dark counterpart to hear as their anger between one another increased. And even if it the song could be heard, it was far too faint to make a difference as it was easily drowned out by the sounds of their swords clashing roughly against one another. Neither combatants were experts with the sword, but they still knew a thing or two about fencing and were able to block and parry the other's blows _fairly _well.

_CLANG!_

"Hmm not bad counterpart." Dark J chuckled evilly as the sound of their energy swords colliding with one another, rung in their ears once again.

Joshua just glared at his dark opponent as their swords pressed harder against each other. "It seems that energy swords are getting us nowhere. How about I mix it up a bit!"

With that said, Dark J breaks the sword lock and jumps back a safe distance from Joshua. The dark counterpart of Joshua then forms a ball of dark fire above his dark head and says with a smirk

"Catch."

With that statement made, Dark J sends the dark fire soaring straight at his _good _counterpart.

As it nears, Joshua just simply summons a dome of energy around himself and allows the evil fire to splash harmlessly against his shield. "Ha! Did you forget I could summon shields?" The Elaman halfa mocked.

This only earns Joshua a sneer from Dark J as he pounds his fist into the ground "Try shielding yourself from this!" A trail of dark and purple columns begin to burst from the ground as the attack began to pursue the young hero.

Joshua eyes widen as a pool of darkness begins to form under his feet "Uh oh."

Acting on instinct, Joshua jumps backwards just as the column of darkness bursts from the ground where he had been standing just a second ago. But it's not over yet as another pool of darkness forms under his feet once more. Joshua dodges the expected column of dark energy that follows by quickly moving to the left, but he doesn't stop and picks up the pace as the pools of darkness follow his every movement.

Dark J just simply watched on in amusement as his attack continued to pursue Joshua "Forget it Joshua! You can't dodge it! It will continue to chase after you until it hits you! Hahaha!"

Joshua scowled at hearing his dark self taunting him, but he could do nothing about it as the columns of darkness continue to trail after him, forcing him to stay on his toes. _I'll never be able to beat him with these dark pillar following me around like this! Hmm, if these pillars of darkness won't stop until they hit me then maybe I can…..that's it!_

Joshua stops running,

"What's this?" Dark J asked, apparently amused "Have you finally submitted to my attack?"

Joshua chuckles with a bit of an evil tone himself "Nope."

Without warning, Joshua summons a ball of energy and hurls it at his dark counterpart at a surprising clip. Dark J simply had no time to dodge and was struck directly, a cloud of smoke enveloping him upon impact. But the force of the attack knocks him out of the cloud of smoke and into a nearby tree, leaving a fairly good sized hole at it's trunk as pieces of wood go flying everywhere.

"Cheap shot." Dark J muttered to himself as he stumbled to his feet.

Suddenly a sound from above caught Dark J's attention, looking up, the dark counterpart sees Joshua high up in the air, summoning a fairly large amount of energy.

Dark Joshua scowled "But how!"

As it turns out, after Joshua had blasted Dark J, he had formed a platform of energy under his feet that protected him from the dark column of energy that followed. This technique had also given him the propulsion needed to be launched up high in the air. Since the attack had _technically _hit the target, or rather the platform that the target had made, it stopped pursing Joshua and finally died off.

Joshua grinned at his dark self's shock "Shouldn't you know?" he taunted "I thought you had all my powers? Well I guess I must've been wrong!" And with that, Joshua fired a strong concentrated laser right down at his counterpart.

Dark J sneered as he dodged the incoming attack much quicker then that of any human. This left the laser to go crashing down into the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke and crater upon impact.

"While I admit that you can do some things with your powers that I cannot, you underestimate me." Dark J informed "And I find that most… _disturbing_…so allow me to show you my true power!"

With that said, Dark J's aura starts to flare with dark power.

"Prepare yourself _Laserstorm_!" The dark manifestation of Joshua shouted as a large weirdly-shaped ball of purple energy, mixed with smaller quantizes or red, orange, and yellow, began to grow in his hands.

"Just try it!" Joshua snapped back as he landed on the ground and got into a battle stance.

After a few seconds of charging his energy, Dark J, feeling ready, launches his attack at Joshua "Eat this!"

Seeing this energy coming his way, Joshua quickly dodges to the left as the attack came crashing down into the dirt.

_BAM!_

Thankfully the Pokemon who were nearby, had ran away in fear of the duo's battle as soon as it began. As for people, only a few who were close enough to the battleground had heard the faints sounds of explosions from their battle, due to the fact that this was happening deep in the garden. Because of this, they miscalculated it as either a Pokemon battle taking place in the garden, or a common feud between two wild Pokemon.

"How do you like my 'Dark Meteor Strike' attack light counterpart?" Dark J asked in amusement as fading smoke rose from the crater that Dark J's attack had created.

Joshua just smirks at his dark counterpart "Too bad it missed me."

Instead of the intended scowl Joshua expected from Dark J, all he got back was evil chuckle. "True you did. But I wonder…" He paused for a second as his evil aura doubled in size, with many dark meteors forming in both his hands and all around him. "How long can you continue to dodge?"

Joshua widen in fear. _That's not good!_

* * *

DP/AG+

* * *

While their battle raged on, Ash, Allis and the others had followed Galeed to the area Danny had fought Darkrai in where they immediately spotted the toppled pillars.

Allis stares at the ruin stonework with a sad look on her face "This is terrible, who could have done this?"

"It was Darkrai who did this"

Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see a man with a prideful expression walking out of a tunnel made of vegetation.

"It appears there have been recent sighting's in this town, and by the look of things I say that vile creature was here as well." The man said, gesturing to the two craters in their area.

"No kidding." Ash replied, examining the larger crater out of the two "Man It sure looks like a battle happened here, but who is Darkrai?"

The man stomps his foot on the twisted remains of the foundation of one of the two pillars that had toppled over.

"The Pokemon who wrecked this havoc!" He exclaimed, acting all heroic and such.

"Darkrai lives in this garden." Alls informed.

"I've heard of it." Brock stated, putting a hand to his chin in thought "It's a Pokemon that makes you have nightmares."

Ash blinked "Nightmares?"

Not too far away, Danny was hiding behind a bush when he heard these words from the three male members of the group. _Pokemon? Is that what these strange creatures are called? And could this Darkrai be the thing that I fought that I thought was a ghost? Wait, does that mean that this 'Darkrai' ghost is a Pokemon? No it couldn't be, my ghost sense went off around it, so it must be a ghost. I guess these people must've confused that ghost for a 'Pokemon' thing….or could it be that some of those 'Pokemon' creature… things are ghosts?_

As these thoughts buzzed around in a confused Danny's head, Team Rocket were also spying on Ash's group from a nearby tree branch through a pair of binoculars, as it turns out, that was where they crashed in their hot air balloon.

"Handsome hunk spotted in close proximity to Pikachu." Jesse said, taking great interest in the prideful man.

"He's looking like a joe we should get to know." James added in.

"Never hurts to rub elbows with a rock-star I always say." Mewoth exclaimed.

Back down below, Ash and the others suddenly hear rustle from the bushes nearby.

"Hear that?" Allis asked

The man smiles as he brings out a Pokeball "Darkrai." He tosses the Pokeball high into the sky and a beam of white light shoots out from it and strikes the ground before it's owner. The light soon begins to take shape of that of a very large and fat Pokemon

"Lickylicky, Hyper Beam!"

The large Pokemon, now officially announced as Lickylicky, forms a ball of orange energy at it's mouth and fires a Hyper Beam into the bushes.

"AGHHH!"

Everyone gasps at hearing a _human _scream coming from the bushes, instantly meaning that it was not Darkrai..

The owner of the scream soon stumbles out of the bushes with a laptop in hand, bruised and dazed from being hit with a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Now what did you do that for?" He asked wearily before promptly slamming into a nearby tree and sliding to the ground.

Danny winced from behind his bush. _Glad that wasn't me!_

"Tonio!" Allis cried as she rush to attend to Tonio's pain.

Despite what happened, Tonio was back up on his feet after few minutes as Allis introduced him to the others "This is my friend Tonio. He's a scientist."

"I was investigating a space-time abnormality that I had detected." Tonio explained, his eyes never leaving his laptop's screen. "Something has happened."

Then, just like that, Tonio suddenly hands his laptop to Allis and walks over to the two pillars that had toppled, investigating the twisted foundations. "It isn't possible." He muttered.

_CRACK!_

A slab of rock near to the top of the pillar Tonio was examining suddenly breaks off and falls right on top of the scientist's head.

"AGGH!"

"Tonio!" Allis shouted in concern for her friend once more.

Still wincing from the massive headache he now had, Tonio manages to utter out "No, no, I'm fine. I'm fine, really."

"Allis, you don't have to be so nice to him." The man with the Lickylicky informed.

"Alberto." Allis repeated, a bit shocked that Alberto would say that.

But before she could point this out, Alberto suddenly places a hand around her shoulders "After all my dear, you are to be my wife remember?"

"Ugaaahhh!" Brock moaned loudly in horror.

"No way!" Dawn shouted in disbelief.

"Excuse me!" Allis cried angrily, pushing Alberto off of her "But I thought I told you **no **already!"

Tonio secretly breathes a sigh of relief.

"Come on, I'm too young to think about marriage!"

Brock breathes a sigh of relief as he puts a hand over his pounding heart.

_Wow, that girl has got three guys falling over her. _Danny thought staring intently at Allis from his hiding place. _And I gotta say, she sure does look beautiful. Heck! She could easily put Paulina's beauty to shame…..Wait did I just say! ?_

Back with the others, Alberto places his hands up in defense. "Please forgive me. This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk." Alberto winks at Allis as he replaces an arm around her shoulders "Now that that is done, why don't you come over to my place for a little dinner?"

His flirting was finally put to a stop when Dawn inserted herself between their conversation, literally.

"Cool it!" The young Pokemon coordinator shouted to Alberto in apparent anger "Allis is _so_ not interested!"

"Chimcar!" Chimcar agreed, shaking an angry fist at Alberto.

Alberto just chuckles for a moment as he wags his finger at Dawn "Excuse me young lady….BUT OUT!"

From in the background, Ash leans over to Tonio "Tonio, who is that guy?"

"Barren Alberto." Tonio whispered back.

After scolding Dawn a bit more, Alberto reaches for Allis' arm. "So Allis let's get going."

Allis just swerves around him and quickly wraps her free arm around a surprised Tonio's shoulder, still holding said person's laptop in her other arm. "You see Tonio's the one I like."

"Ouaaaa!" Brock moaned loudly for the second time that day.

"I-I am." Tonio stuttered in surprise.

Alberto just chuckles loudly "You have quite a sense of humor my dear."

Tonio grins sheepishly, deciding to go with Alberto's assumption "So this was all just a little joke haha."

"Joke?" Allis repeated, obviously angered by that statement from Tonio as she turned her head away from him, though she doesn't break the arm lock with him.

Tonio face falls like an anvil as he recalls a memory of their childhood, where Allis is seen waking up in Tonio's arms and suddenly hugging him for some unexplained reason.

"Oh Allis."

_Geez! Enough with all the teenage drama already! I get plenty of that back at home! _Danny thought, just about fed up on spying on them and still not hearing anything helpful to his situation.

Suddenly, we are taking back to that dark abyss to see Palkia still being chased by Dialga. The Pokemon of Space spins on a dime and head-butts Dialga, knocking the temporal Pokemon back. Following up with that, Palkia forms a ball of orange energy at his mouth to blast Dialga, who sees this and quickly forms his own. Both fire their attacks as another explosion rocks the abyss from the Hyper Beams collisions, in a fearsome display of power that these two had.

Back in the real world, Danny suddenly feels a strange sensation overcome as a wisp of purple fog seeps out from his mouth. Danny questioningly raised an eyebrow at seeing this strange fog coming out of his very own mouth. _Purple? What in the world?… Could this be some kind of…'alternate' version of my ghost sense? And if it is…then what exactly am I sensing?_

Pikachu glanced up sharply, ears twitching as it too seemed to detect something wrong in the atmosphere.

It was only a few seconds after Danny and Pikachu had sensed something wrong, that the group were suddenly bombarded by sudden gusts of wind. The weird thing though, was the fact that these gusts felt rather odd and different from that of normal gusts. On top of that, they could actually see faint multi-colored waves accompanying these brief bursts of wind as they progressed.

"What is it?" Tonio asked, particularly to himself as he felt the odd sensation of each gust as it came into contact with his skin. "Such strange phenomenon."

_Phenomenon? _Danny thought to himself as he recalled that purple fog that came out of his mouths seconds before the weird gusts hit. _Could that be what that strange purple fog that came out of my mouth senses? _Even as he was thinking these thoughts, a chill runs down his spin and Danny involuntarily gasps as the normal blue puff of fog escaped his mouth once more.

_Uh oh._

Suddenly Galeed directs the group's attention to the forest where they see a plant vase being sliced in two by some strange purple stuff as the upper half topples off the lower half.

Danny eye's widen in realization. _That's the same purple stuff that destroyed those pillars' bases!_

Then, at that moment, a dark shadow appears and circles the ground around the broken plant vase a couple of times.

Something's there." Ash stated.

Right after Ash had said this, a dark figure rose from the shadow as the passing clouds in the sky momentarily blocked out the sunlight.

"Do not come here." The figure said, seemingly to Ash's group.

"It's Darkrai." Tonio realized.

Alberto smiles in amusement "I'd say so."

From his hiding spot, Danny's eyes widen to a seemingly impossible size as he immediately recognized the figure. It was the same ghost that he fought right here just a short while ago, automatically confirming his assumptions on whether or not that strange ghosts he fought was Darkrai.

"Darkrai?" Dawn repeated.

Ash glares at the ghost Pokemon Darkrai "Fraid so."

"So it was you after all Darkrai." Alberto said with a grin "Go Lickylicky!"

Meanwhile Team Rocket, still spying on the group from the tree branch with their binoculars, had turned their attention onto Darkrai as well.

"Oh, what's that!" Jesse asked her comrades, just as interested in this Pokemon as she was to Alberto.

"That's Darkrai!" Meowth answered.

"What a nice looking chap." James commented the ghostly Pokemon.

The scene then changes to show Lickylicky firing a Hyper Beam at the ominous Pokemon: Darkrai. However, Darkrai sinks back into it's shadow, like it had with Danny, and charges forward as the Hyper Beam crashed into the ground where it had been not a second ago.

The group gasp in shock.

"What!" Alberto said in complete shock.

"It's gone!" Ash exclaimed.

Darkrai however, was not gone, rather, it's shadow was actually charging straight at the group. The shadow quickly passes under the stunned group's feet and once it was a safe distance away, Darkrai pops up from its shadow and hurls a ball of purple at Lickylicky.

Surprisingly, the oversized Pokemon dodges with more agility then anyone thought possible, leaving the ball to go crashing into Ash, immediately incasing the boy in a black sphere.

For a second it completely envelopes the Pokemon Trainer from view before it suddenly fades away, dropping a sleeping Ash to the ground. A moment later, Ash starts to moan as if he was experiencing some violent headache while he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Ash!" Dawn and Brock shouted simultaneously as they rushed over to Ash's sleeping body.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in alarm as it attempted to nudge Ash's head in a desperate attempt to wake up the young teenager.

"What's happening to him!" Dawn shouted worriedly.

"If anyone falls asleep near Darkrai, that person or Pokemon will experience terrible nightmares." Tonio informed. "We'd better take him to the Pokemon center right away."

"Right!"

And with that said, the group run out of the area, Brock carrying Ash's sleeping form, and within a matter moments, Alberto and Lickylicky are the only ones left to deal with this ghostly Pokemon.

Meanwhile Danny had seen everything from his hiding place. _It looks like that Alberto guy could use some help. _The ghostly hybrid thought to himself as Lickylicky dodged another purple ball from Darkrai. And with that thought, Danny thrusts his hands high into the air and changes to his ghost form, not even daring to shout out his battle cry. _Okay, first I better turn invisible before I go and attack this Darkrai thing so that Alberto guy won't paint me as an enemy too. A new enemy is the last thing I need._

With that in mind, Danny turn invisible and bolts out of the bushes, his eyes set in determination on Darkrai. Darkrai never saw it coming as Danny rammed into his torso, spreading his invisibility to the nightmare Pokemon and leaving Alberto and Lickylick in complete shock as their target Pokemon literally disappears before their very eyes.

* * *

J/LS **(NEW SCENE)**

* * *

Explosion after explosion rang out as Joshua continued dodging dark meteor after dark meteor to the very best of his abilities. He had managed to jump out of the way of the first meteor, rolled out of the way of the second meteor, and sidestepped a third. He was quite surprised at how he was dodging them, he never thought he had so much agility. But there seemed to be no end to this in sight as Dark J continuously used his dark energy to summon more of those dark energy rocks, replacing the ones that had been launched at Joshua.

Seeing this, Joshua charges straight at Dark J, forming an energy sword in his hand as he did so. Dark J grinned as he saw him approaching and with a simple gesture, sent three dark meteors at the charging teenager. Joshua braces himself and somehow manages to swat away the first one with his sword, but not without much strain. He dodges to the left to avoid the second one, but the third comes into contact with his body, sending the boy flying back into a tree…hard.

Dark J laughs at Joshua's pain "Pathetic, did you really think you could just waltz right up to me and whack away at me?" And with that said, he launches another meteor at Joshua. Somehow the teenager struggles to his feet, bruised by that previous attack, and circles behind the tree.

After allowing the unfortunate tree to take the blast of the meteor, Joshua took in a deep breath of air to calm his pounding heart. "I'll never…be able to get….close enough to…attack him if….he keeps throwing…. those meteors things at me. I need to knock him out of his attack before I completely tire out. But I can't get away near him. I guess I'll have to attack from afar."

"Hiding behind a piece of wood Joshua?" Joshua heard Dark J's voice calling out to him "If your really stooping down that low, I might as well just finish this battle right here and now!"

_Uh oh I better act fast! _Joshua thought, his hand reaching for a shiny red button.

Meanwhile Dark J's aura flares it's strongest yet as he sends all his meteors to go flying into the tree, instantly destroying the natural skyscraper in a large explosion of dark energy, leaving a large smoking crater where the tree had once been.

"Check and mate." Dark J chuckled to himself as he turned to leave.

However a familiar voice from above stops him dead in his tracks. "Afraid not!"

Dark J eyes shoot open in both anger and surprise as he glanced up to see Joshua flying up in the air by the two thrusters of his jetpack. But before the dark enemy had time to even speak, Joshua formed a ball of whitish-pink energy and slung it down at Dark J, exploding on contact with the darkly figure. Dark J was blasted back into the side of a nearby birdbath, cracking and nearly destroying the piece of stonework as water trickles down in front of Dark's J face. Quite annoyed and angry, Dark J gets up and turns on the birdbath, destroying it with a dark laser.

Joshua slowly lowered himself to the ground, deactivating his jetpack's thrusters and replanting his feet on the ground. He gave his ticked opponent a victorious smile "Heh heh! Didn't expect that did ya?"

Suddenly a strange sensation overcomes Joshua's sense as the ball tips on his metal antennas begin fluctuating small outbursts of electricity. _What the?… _Joshua thought to himself, regarding how weird he suddenly felt. _What's happening to me?….That's weird, why do I get the feeling that something is really wrong?_

Seconds after this sensation came over Joshua, both he and his dark counterpart were suddenly confronted with gusts of wind that felt rather strange upon contact with their skin. These gusts were accompanied by faint, but seeable, multi-color waves of some sort of weird energy. Though the waves seemed to do nothing else then giving the wind a strange feel to their skin.

"Huh? What's going on!" Joshua shouted in confusion as gust after gust bombarded the duo.

"What in blue blazes!….." Dark J snarled, just as confused of these strange gusts of wind as Joshua was.

Then, as quickly as it began, the gusts and the multi-colored waves abruptly stop, just like that. Joshua and Dark J were left standing there in confusion at the strange phenomenon.

"Eh, what was that?" Joshua asked his dark counterpart curiously.

"How should I know!" Dark J barked back before his voice turned into a whisper. "But I'm going to find out."

"Huh?" Joshua repeated.

"I'll deal with you some other time light counterpart." Dark J informed, sparing Joshua a brief glance before he was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. After a second or two, the smoke fades away to reveal nothing but thin air, leaving Joshua there alone.

Joshua powers down out of his Elaman form. "Where did he run off to in such a hurry? Knowing him, I say that he probably left to increase his power after he realized I was still stronger then him, which I highly doubt he would admit. And if Dark J is here, something must be up. I have to find some humans that have super powers that can help me train this power of mine before I try and find out if something fishy is going on around here."

* * *

DP+

* * *

After pushing Darkrai what he thought was a far enough distance away from Alberto and that Lickylicky…thing, Danny dropped his invisibility as he shifted into a battle-ready stance, prepared to defend himself against any type of attack this 'Darkrai' ghost threw his way.

Darkrai obliges by sending a bolt of electricity from its fingertips at Danny. Said hero sees the approaching attack and quickly flies to the left as the electricity streaks past him.

"Whoa! You have ice powers!" Danny cried in shock, having mistaken the blue electrical attack for its icy appearance.

Darkrai doesn't answer and charges straight at Danny, who quickly sees Darkrai approaching and fires a ghost ray at his charging form. However, Darkrai 's body suddenly flashes red as he creates illusion copies of himself, effectively allowing Darkrai to dodge Danny's ecto-beam as it harmlessly plunged through a copy of the real thing.

From his perspective, Danny hadn't been that surprised by Darkrai's duplication as it and it's copies circled around him. After all, he had seen Vlad Plasmius duplicate himself countless times before. Regardless, Danny knew he was at a disadvantage now and he could only say two words that came into his mind.

"Oh man!"

Suddenly, Danny spots one of those black spheres, that Darkrai loved to use so much, shooting out from the circle of copies and heading straight for him. Since Danny had only managed to catch the attack after it had already been throw, the ghostly halfa had no time to dodge and was forced to turned intangible to allow the dark ball to go right through him. Danny then immediately counters with a ghost ray, destroying one of the copies.

At seeing this accomplishment, Danny smiles cheerfully. _Okay, so all I have to do is destroy these copies and I'll eventually find the real one._ But that thought dies on the spot as he sees another copy taking the destroyed one's place, much to the ghostly hero's shock.

"What!" Danny cried right before he dodged another dark sphere by turning intangible.

_Okay destroying them one at a time isn't going to work. _Danny concluded. _It looks like I'm going to have to destroy all of them at once. But with what? I could use my Ghostly Wail but that drains too much of my energy and it's so loud. Everyone in town will hear it and come running over here to find out what that noise was. So Ghostly Wail is out of the question, but maybe I can…..that's it!_

Immediately Danny concentrates as a ring of ectoplasmic energy forms around his waist. After a few more seconds, the ring quickly expands outwards and destroys the entire armada of copies, knocking the real one back in the process.

There they now stood, or rather floated, a distance away from each other, two ghosts, both with incredible powers, dueling it out with one another. It was at that moment that Darkrai had a split moment of resentment in its eyes. To Danny it was almost like this ghost had comes to a decision it did not want to do.

Darkrai begins to gather a twirling mass of purple and black energy in-between its hands. Danny just glares at the dark Pokemon, readying himself for whatever attack Darkrai might use. It didn't take long for him to find out.

With a grunt, Darkrai threw his Dark Pulse attack straight at Danny as the ghostly halfa's eyes shoot open in alarm. _I think now would be a good time to use my Ghostly Wail!_ Danny immediately begins to inhale a large amount of air in preparation for his ultimate attack, but Darkrai's Dark Pulse attack was already upon him.

Danny was hit full force with the twirling mass or purple and black and was blasted back into the trunk of a tree, screaming the whole way as searing pain wracked his body.

For a good second or two, Danny lay motionless before he slowly managed to stir. "That hurt." Danny said to himself as he rubbed his sore head, though it would take a lot more then that attack Darkrai used to bring Danny Phantom down. Speaking of Darkrai, the ghost was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh, gone again." Danny groaned to himself as he transformed back into his normal human self. "Guess I might as well head into that town over there to find out where I am out." And with that said, Danny proceeds to do just that.

* * *

AG

* * *

Ash finds himself falling to the ground with a thud. Groaning from his headache he now had, Ash stumbled to his feet to get a good look at his surroundings.

The surroundings looked exactly the same to those where he had been hit by Darkrai's attack. But something about this place seemed to different. The sky had a creepy dark pinkish hue to it and the area was eerily calm. It was the calm that accompanied places that were devoid of life, and that definitely seemed to be the case here as Ash's friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?" Ash asked aloud, hoping that they could hear him "Pikachu? Where are you?"

"Hey!" The Pokemon Trainer's voice had suddenly changed to a shout. "Brock! Dawn!"

An odd sensation tingles at Ash's back, quickly whirling around, he sees his shadow somehow illogically expanding. (There's a mouthful) The shadow quickly covers the ground surrounding Ash, with the shocked and fearful Pokemon Trainer in the dead center.

Suddenly Ash spots Darkrai's shadow materializing out of thin air as it grows up from the ground, reaching heights high above Ash's head. For a second, Ash's vision is obscured by darkness. A strange Pokemon suddenly becomes visible in the dark as it glares at a fearful Ash.

"Oh man, what's going on!" Ash cried in shock at seeing this unfamiliar Pokemon.

Then without warning, the Pokemon shouts out a cry as it charges straight for Ash. Reacting on instinct, Ash places his arms up in self-defense as the Pokemon flies right through him. Soon after this, the Pokemon Trainer suddenly finds himself back in the slightly more cheerful environment that was devoid of life once more. But this time he had company….

"Darkrai?" Ash said as he saw said ghost floating before him. "Darkrai's doing this!" The Pokemon Trainer quickly realized with a start as his eyes set in determination.

Pulling out a Pokeball from his belt he cries "Alright Turtwig I choose you!"

Ash throws the Pokeball high into the air…and it vanishes from sight in a aura of black and dark pink smoke without ever getting the chance to release the Pokemon.

The Pokemon just stares at where his Pokeball disappeared in shock A sound draws his attention back to ground level where he sees Darkrai slowly melting back into the stony floor. As less and less of Darkrai obscures his vision, Ash suddenly spots a familiar. face

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash called out, finally glad to see one of his friends in this awful place.

A rippling on the ground catches Ash's eyes. "Huh?"

Suddenly the ripple quickly transforms in a bottomless hole as the surroundings are literally sucked toward it, including Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in fear for his partner Pokemon and makes a beeline straight for the terrified Pikachu.

Once near enough, the concern Trainer from Pallet jumps straight for his partner and manages to catch him in time….._right _before they are both sucked into the hole. The terrified duo fall into the dark abyss as their screams echoed through the void.

Suddenly Pikachu's voice rings out

"PIIII…..KAAA…..CHUUU!"

Ash suddenly wakens to find himself being shocked by Pikachu as he cuddled the Pokemon tightly against his chest.

"Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up at Ash's face, and upon seeing it's trainer awake, the little yellow Pokemon hugs Ash. "Pika! Pika! Pi!"

"Pikachu, your okay!" Ash cried for joy, hugging Pikachu back, albeit a bit too tight then what the Pokemon would prefer.

Ash felt a hand fall on his shoulder "Ash stop." Ash heard the voice of Dawn say "Pikachu's suffocating."

Ash does what he is told and releases his partner Pokemon, much to it's relief as it gasps for air. The young Pokemon Trainer sits himself up in the bed he suddenly found himself in and looks around to find all his friends, along with Nurse Joy, standing around his bed.

"Where am I?" Ash asked curiously.

"Your at the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy replied. "You were having such terrible nightmares after Darkrai put you to sleep."

Ash blinked "Nightmares, huh? Then that means it was all just a dream."

"Creating bad dreams is Darkrai's special ability." Nurse Joy informed. "If you ever fall asleep near Darkrai, you'll have terrible nightmares."

Nurse Joy then says "Your at the Pokemon center" Nurse Joy then begins to explain How Dakrai gives people nightmares after she finishes Ash replies with "nightmares huh?"

"You were really in a bad way." Brock said wholeheartedly as Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder.

"You woke me up didn't ya buddy." Ash said to his partner Pokemon, scratching the yellow mouse Pokemon's red cheek, much to it's delight.

"Darkrai doesn't normally come out when people are around." Nurse Joy stated.

"I don't think the townspeople are liking this one bit." Brock said.

"Because of all those nightmares, even the other Pokemon stay away from Darkrai." Joy explained.

Dawn put her hands up in defense. "Well no one wants to have a nightmare, right?" She said humorlessly.

Ash's fist shook in rage "If I ever come across that Darkrai again, I'll give him a battle but good!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement.

"Wait." Allis calmly interrupted "Remember that it was Barren Alberto who attacked first."

As the group talked on, Tonio suddenly spots an anomaly in the floor's wood patterns. Bending down to examine it, he says to himself. "This is an incredible force. Enough to actually warp space."

Then, quite suddenly, he stands up and proclaims loudly. "I have to look at more data!"

Allis blinked "Tonio?"

Tonio just ignores her as he walks out of the room and down the hallway, mumbling something about Godey's dairy. Suddenly he bumps into wall, the price to pay for not looking where you're going, and clutches his head from the resulting headache.

"That is so him." Allis said, as she watched him turn around the corner of the hall, moaning from his headache. "Once he starts thinking about something that's that."

* * *

J/LS and DP+

* * *

After his recent run-in with his dark counterpart, Joshua had spend hours wandering the town in search of any meta-humans. But so far his search turned up zilch, and he was quite ticked.

"Ughh!" Joshua groaned in frustration "Does any human here have powers!"

If Joshua hadn't been so frustrated at that moment, maybe he would've realized that superheroes tend to have secret _identities_ to prevent people from finding out that they had powers in the first place. So his search wouldn't be easy. After all, he was a superhero too, and he wouldn't want someone snooping around and figuring out he had powers either.

"All I keep seeing is Pokemon this! Pokemon that! What's the big deal about Pokemon!" But regardless, Joshua continued to voice his protests to the lonely streets of Alamos town.

"Wait a minute, where did everybody go?" He had suddenly realized that the streets were unusually quiet and deserted, even at this time of night.

Suddenly a string of consecutive loud pops brought Joshua's attention up to where he sees the starry sky light up with colorful fireworks. It didn't taken long for Joshua to put 2 and 2 together.

"I guess that solves that mystery." Joshua chuckled humorlessly.

For a good 20 to 25 minutes, Joshua watches the town's fireworks with awe as they continue to dazzle up the night sky with colorful lights. He always liked fireworks, and just watching them seem to calm his senses down. But, like all good things, the fireworks eventually came to a close with a big finale as the sky literally lights up with bright yellow sparks when at least twenty rockets were launched up into the sky. The light momentarily blinds Joshua, forcing him to look up away for a moment as the lights died out, leaving the night sky as it was before.

"Aw man, I guess the show is over." Joshua said with some disappointment. "Well I guess I better find a place to sleep for the night."

As if the heavens had heard his desires, the young teenager suddenly spots a building with a sign that said….

"Alamos Town Hotel! Stay one night and get one night free!"

Joshua breathes a sigh of relief "What luck!" _Though I doubt that ad is true….but it's always worth a shot._

The Elaman halfa walks through the doors of the hotel and into the lobby, which, as usual for hotels, dazzled you with his pleasant appearance. _Let's see if the rooms are just as good._ Joshua thought with a doubting expression.

Spotting the reception counter to his left, Joshua walks up and says to the employee behind the counter in a polite tone. "Um excuse me sir, would it be possible for me to rent a room here for the night?"

The employee gives him a warm smile. "Of course you can young lad! That will be 100 poke dollars."

Joshua frowned. _There's that 'poke dollar' thing again. I wonder if my type of money will work here too._

The Elaman Halfa takes out his wallet and pulls out a 100 U.S.A. dollars "Will this work?"

The man takes the money for a moment and examines it with curiosity. "Strangest type of money I ever did see." Joshua sagged "_But _the numbers on these dollars add up to 100 so you did pay the proper amount. And you look like a honest man." The employee then takes out a pair of keys from a compartment under the desk "Your room is 103, here's the keys."

The employee hands Joshua the keys. "Thanks!"

"No problem boy." The employee replied.

Suddenly another teen walks up to the reception counter. He had black raven hair, icy blue eyes, and he wore a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle.

"Could I stay here for the night?" The teen asked.

_Wow déjà vu. _Joshua thought to himself

"Yes you may, sir!" The man replied, just as warmly as he had with Joshua. "That will be 100 poke dollars."

"But I don't have any money, sir."The teen replied glumly.

The employee sighed, he always hated this part of the job. "Look, I'm very sorry but I can't let you stay here unless you can pay."

"_Please _sir!" The teen pleaded "I have nowhere else to go!"

Joshua's heart ached at hearing this. _Oh man! Even I can go back home with my T.U.T. But this guy has nowhere else to go. _

The employee shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The teen sighed in defeat.

"He can stay with me."

Both employee and teen turn to see Joshua there as he repeats himself. "He can stay with me."

"Well that's mighty kind of you young man." The employee complimented warmly.

The teen seem to be flattered by the office. "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Joshua protested "I like having company anyway."

The teen smiles, very grateful for Joshua's kind offer. "Thanks."

Joshua smiled "No problem, by the way, I'm Joshua."

"I'm Danny." The teen replied.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Danny." Joshua said, shaking the teen's hand. "Oh and by the way, my room is 103."

"Got it!"

Both teens make their way down to the hotel's hallway to their designated room. Upon entering, both boys are relieved to discover that their were two beds in the room. Sharing one bed would've been quite….._awkward. _

Danny turned to Joshua "I'm going to hit the hay early if you don't mind, I've have a rough day." Our ghostly halfa said, recalling his double fight with Darkrai.

"I here ya." Joshua said understandingly, that fight with his dark counterpart really took a lot out of him.

After getting ready for bed, both teens immediately hit the sacks as their bodies plopped down on their beds, quite literally.

As Danny started snuggling into his bed, thoughts of his roommate filled his head. _Something's strange about Josh and I just can't put my finger on it. I can sense that he possesses some kind of weird…something. Ah well, whatever he's hiding it's none of my business, after all I wouldn't want him trying to figure out my secret that I'm half ghost._

Danny wasn't the only one having thoughts as Joshua was having a mental discussion of his own. _There's something mysterious about that Danny guy. I wonder what is he hiding? Well it's none of my business and I shouldn't poke my nose where it doesn't belong. Besides I wouldn't want him to find out about my Elaman half either. Well anyway it's time for bed._

After getting comfortable in his bed, Joshua hand reaches for the light switch since it was on his side of the room. "Good night Danny."

Danny yawned "Good night Josh."

The Elaman halfa flips the light switch off and the two exhausted teens quickly drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

FOP

* * *

Meanwhile Timmy Turner was currently in the Alamos Garden, wandering through the forest part of it. Like Joshua, he looked quite annoyed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Wanda asked, sensing Timmy's irritation as she poofed back into fairy form in front of him.

Timmy groans in frustration. "I've been walking around in this stupid town for hours and there is still no sign of any kind of action!"

Apparently Timmy was **really **bad at navigating if he somehow manage to avoid **all **the Pokemon battles in town.

Suddenly Cosmo poofs besides Timmy in his fairy form. "Come on Timmy, didn't you enjoy that cotton candy?" The idiot fairy asked in an hysterical tone. "I know I did!"

"And those fireworks sure were lovely." Wanda exclaimed as her fairy son was the last to poof back into fairy form and shakes his rattle in agreement.

Timmy sighs. "I did like the cotton candy and the fireworks and all." The ten-year old admitted. "But I still want something really exciting to happen soon!"

Wanda, being the smart one, tries to reason with Timmy in a concerned tone. "Timmy I know you want to see action here, but I strongly suggest that we go home now. I have really bad feeling that something truly awful is about to happen."

"Exactly!" Timmy shouted cheerfully "That's what makes it _so _exciting!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed in his usual hysterical tone. "What's more exciting then watching something truly terrible happening? Nothing! HAHAHAHA!"

"No Cosmo!" Timmy protested "I don't want to see a town get destroyed, as much as that would cool to see, I want to watch the super powered heroes save it. Got it?"

Cosmo cheerfully nods "Got it, Timmy!"

Wanda groans.

"I wish we had a place to stay for tonight and a fishbowl for you guys to sleep in!"

Wanda and Cosmo comply and raise their glowing wands.

"You got it, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed.

_POOF_

A mid-sized tent that stood before them, with some packed essentials laying against the tent's surface. A mid-sized mattress and a table with Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl was seen inside the tent.

"Well I guess I better get Poof to bed." Wanda said with a sigh at her failure to convince Timmy to go home. "And don't stay up long you two!"

In a poof, she and Poof transformed into fishes as Wanda takes her child into the mini castle inside the fishbowl.

And as soon as she's gone, Timmy gives a Cosmo a mischievous grin. "Cosmo."

"Yeah, Timmy." Cosmo replied in an equally as suspicious tone.

"Want to play the not-study game in the stay-up-late edition?" Timmy offered.

Cosmo grins "You betcha!"

The fairy then waves his wand and poofs a V-cube, two controllers, and a magic-powered T.V. inside the tent. With cheerful expressions on their faces, two idiots run inside the tent to play their favorite Crash Nebula with the goal of staying up all night in their minds.

* * *

Tonio+

* * *

Meanwhile in Tonio's lab, we see said scientist reading Godey's diary looking for some insight about the strange occurrences that have been happening over town lately. As he turns the pages of the dairy, Tonio suddenly comes across an old picture nestled in-between two pages.

"That's Alisha, she met Darkrai in the garden." Tonio said as he looked at the picture of the two said individuals sitting on a bench in the garden. "Alisha…. Alice's grandmother!"

The scene shifts to that of the past as young Alisha runs through the garden. She gasps in shock as soon as she notices a Roserade on the ground, moaning, tossing, and turning in its sleep as if it were having a nightmare. Alisha notices a similar situation going on with Kirly nearby, it's head shaking in its sleep as if it had a terrible headache.

Suddenly a Luxray jumps back into view of Alisha as it fires a Hyper Beam at nearby target. Apparently it missed since a purple ball came flying back at it, incasing it in a sphere of a darkness for a just second. When the darkness fades, Luxray collapses onto the floor, forced into a deep sleep, and unfortunately a nightmare as well.

"Luxray!" Alisha cried, rushing up to the nightmare-induced Pokemon.

Turning to where the attack came from, Alisha sees the Nightmare Pokemon Darkrai groaning as it stumbled and fell down at the base of a tree. The concerned child quickly runs up to Darkrai. Seeing her coming, Darkrai tenses as it expects that the girl would attack his wakened state at the moment, but what he didn't expect was for the girl to place her hand on him in deep concern.

Elsewhere, we see Godey walking through the garden when the sweet soothing sound of the song Oracion is heard. Curiously Godey follows the sound over to the edge of balcony. Looking down over the balcony, Godey sees Alisha sitting on a swing, playing the sweet song of Oracion on her leaf whistle. The old man smiles as he continues to watch her play. Suddenly something draws his attention and he gasps in shock as he spots a menacing-looking shadow near to Alisha. Oddly enough however, the shadow doesn't do anything and just calmly remains stationary as it seemed to listen to the song.

"And so Darkrai, who was hated by everyone else, opened his heart to Alisha and began to live in the garden." Tonio read from the diary. "Whoa, what an amazing story!"

Tonio turns to the next page showing the Time-Space towers and he continues to read on. "It turns out that the nightmare told me just what I needed to do. For the future, I needed to leave Oracion"

"Oracion?"

* * *

Alberto **(NEW SCENE)**

* * *

"T.V. People, huh?" Alberto said to the group behind him with an amused smile as he looked out his window and admired the starry night sky.

"That's us!" Jessie exclaimed in her female reporter disguise "And being the great Barren that will rid the town of the evil Darkrai, and to be with you would be quite a coo. Conducted by me, the lovely reporter Jessilina!"

"Directed by yours truly, Jamasine." James in his reporter outfit stated. "And autographed by…."

"Meowth, now that's a name!" (I'll let you all guess who said this.)

"Well, I suppose." Alberto said, walking up to the console that controlled the mechanisms in his large mini display of the entire town and pulling a lever. "After all, the public does have a right to know."

"Thanks for the public service!" The tree said simultaneously, before giving each other mischievous grins at their success.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

**Well that concludes the third chapter of this final remix re-run of this story. My new OC Dark J has been introduced to you. He is the embodiment of the darkness in Joshua's heart, kinda like Sephiroth is to Cloud. He probably won't be making another appearance in the other two stories of this trilogy, but I still hope you like him.**


	6. Chapter 4: A Town Morning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: A town morning**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now morning and Dawn says while checking out items out a shop "I'll take that one" The shop owner replies "of course this lunar wing will make bad dreams a thing of the past" Dawn then suddenly runs off. The shop owner then says to her while she is running "come again." She runs back to the group and says to them "No need to worry about nightmares now" Ash then suddenly remembers the Nightmare he had about the Pokemon he saw in his dream. Ash then says "Man I sure hope that thing works" Allis slightly worried ask "Is something bothering you Ash?" Ash replies with "Nah" The group then start to walk to the space times towers.

Once Ash's group is inside the Space-Time Towers. They hear a song that seems to be coming from the tower. After that Allis is showing them an area inside the tower and says to them "And this the site of the Alamos town Pokemon contest" Dawn replies with "Wow I'm so psyched I can't wait for tomorrow" the group then walks into a new area of the towers and Brocks says "The towers are just as impressive inside as they are on the outside" Allis replies "And were right in the middle" The entire group awes. Suddenly the scene shows the inside of the two towers as Allis explains "This is the Space tower and this is the time tower." Allis then continues to explain "The architect who designed the Space-time towers was Antonio's great grandfather" Ash replies with "Oh." Allis then says "Antonio's Laboratory is directly below us." And without waiting for a response she leads the group downstairs to Antonio's lab.

Once the group arrive at Antonio's laboratory beneath the Space-Time towers Allis, opens the door and she says "Antonio it's Allis" Dawn says "Sorry to bother you" Ash amazed by Antonio's lab says "Wow!" Allis, who doesn't see Antonio says in confusion and slight worry "Antonio?" Suddenly she sees Antonio's feet sticking out from behind his deck him on the ground indicating he is lying on the floor. Allis then yells out in worry "Antonio!" and she and the group run to him. She then tries to shake Antonio away "Antonio are you alright?" Antonio slowly opens his eyes and says to Allis "Oh Allis good morning." Allis then lets go of Antonio who falls back onto the floor and she says in an angry tone of voice "Well! Don't sleep on the floor" Antonio then says "I'm sorry I found a reference to the nightmare in Godey's diary last night." Antonio then gets up off the floor and continues to say "Wish I could have an nightmare." Antonio then says "Not only that I found a picture of your grandmother" Antonio then pick's up a small picture and hands it to Allis Antonio then says as she looks at it "It shows her with Godey" Allis then says "Grandma Alisha." the entire groups take a peek and Dawn says "She looks just like you" Allis then turns the picture around to reveal a song chart of some sort. Allis then says "its music."

Meanwhile Pikachu, Piplup and Chimcar are snooping around. Piplup starts to look under a lid but he accidentally drops it. Pikachu manages to catch up but it is very heavy to him and hops back on one foot. Pikachu trips over a thick wire of some sort and drops the lid but Ash quickly catches it. Ash then says to Pikachu "That was a nice safe I guess." Ash then puts the lid back where it was and he and the group notice there are multiple things with lids on them. The group ask what those things are and Allis says "Music disk" Ash replies "excuse me" Antonio then says "That's how the towns music is able to play." Dawn then says eagerly "Can I try it?" Antion replies "But to do that will have to climb all the way to the top." Dawn replies "No need to worry" and with that the group starts to head for the stairs.

Once they get there and start climbing the stairs they feel the tiring effects that the staircase has for being so tall. Dawn begins to say regrettably "Me and my big mouth!" Ash who still isn't tired says "Come on. Run!" and says as he runs "race ya to the top Dawn!" After a while of running Ash also tires out (Along with Pikachu) says "Oh man! Me and MY BIG MOUTH!" Suddenly he and Pikachu see everyone else in the balloon basket going up to the top. Suddenly Dawn says to Ash from the balloon basket "The only way to fly" Ash then replies "Hey that's no fair!" Allis replies from the balloon basket "Sorry but you were fast" Brock says from the Balloon Basket " you can climb" Ash replies with "Hey let us on two!" Pikachu agreeing says "Pika!!!!"

Once the group (except for Ash and Pikachu who are still on the stairs) arrives at the top of the tower, Allis then begins to say "Godey built the Space-Time Towers as a beacon of Hope for the People and the Pokemon." Dawn then says "The Happiness of People and Pokemon" Suddenly Brock says "And here is our own beacon of hope right now" while pointing to Ash and Pikachu who had at this point has just arrived at the top of the staircase. Ash seeing how he is at the top of the stairs yells out "Finally!"

Antonio suddenly does something to the mechanism on the tower and says "Normally it is set to play on the hour but if there's something special you want to play" Allis then continues from where Antonio left off as she grabs another disk from the side of the mechanism "You put in the disks you need."

Dawn then says "Great" and begins puts in a music disk in the ancient player thing. Ash suddenly says "hey I wanna do that" Dawn replies "No way this was my idea." Allis then says "Then push it down" Dawn does so. Suddenly Allis asks "Brock would you mind?" Brock replies "Not at all" and holds the disk for Allis. Allis then Pulls the lever to start the Machine.

Then a song starts to play and Antonio says "You see this tower is the worlds largest instrument as well as a beacon of hope" Ash replies "wow!!" The group then begin to go back down on the hot air balloon.

As Ash's group are in the hot air balloon moving down to the ground. Ash says relieved that he doesn't have to take the stairs "You know Balloon's rock!" Pikachu agreeing says "Pika"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Alamos Town Hotel in room 103 two halfa's begin to stir.

"Ugh. Morning already?" said a sleepy Joshua who clearly didn't want to get up at this time. Danny also had similar tone of voice as Joshua as he said "Why can't the sun stay down for another hour or two." "Come on Danny we have to get moving." replied Joshua regrettably as he slowly but surely got out of bed. Danny at first moaned but reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and went into the bathroom and close the door behind him.

Suddenly Joshua shouts out as he hears the shower running "And don't waste all the hot water like you did last night!" After saying this Joshua was sure that he heard a light chuckle coming from the bathroom. Well anyway after the whole getting ready to start the day thing they went downstairs to have a bit of breakfast at the hotel's lobby.

Danny had gotten 3 waffles with syrup and butter with milk while Joshua had gotten 2 doughnuts, orange juice, and two waffles . Normally he didn't like waffles but for some reason hotel made ones always seemed to taste good to him. As they ate Joshua begin chatting with Danny "So Danny where are you from?" Danny froze up and said nervously "Uh…." _What am I going to tell him? That I'm from another world!? He'll think I'm crazy. Then again if I showed him my ghost half he would believed me. But that is out of the question. Hmm well…..I guess I should have at least one person from this world that knows I come from another world. Well here it goes._ Danny then finishes his "Uh" with a still nervous voice "Can you keep a secret?" Joshua replies rolling his eyes "You have no idea."

Danny after a moment of hesitation says "I'm from another world." Danny instantly sees Joshua giving him a shocked look to which Danny quickly says "I know. I know it's crazy but it's true." Joshua replies still slightly shocked by Danny's news "That's not the reason why." Danny feeling curious asks "Then what is the reason?" Joshua replies with a grin "It's just the fact that I've met someone who doesn't come from this world like me." It was Danny's turn to look surprised as he says "Wait your…" Joshua cuts him off as he says "Yep! I'm from another world too! But unlike you I came here from my own free will with this." Joshua then reaches into his jetpack (Yes he has kept it with him the whole time),grabs his dimension portal device and shows it to Danny. Who instantly get's a look of happiness on his face as he realizes he can now go home and so he asks "Ca…." He is cut off by Joshua who instantly knows what Danny is thinking as he says "And if your thinking about asking me to teleport you home then don't. I can't teleport you home because it needs two days to recharge and it's only been a day. Sorry."

Danny then instantly slumps into his chair and says depressed "But if it was charged would you send me home?" Joshua replies with a smile "Of course I would! So what I might be stuck in another world for two more days it's no big deal." Danny feeling grateful that Joshua did care about him says "Thanks." Joshua replies "Your welcome. Now let's go and explore this town." Danny replies feeling a bit cheerfully that at least he's got someone to help him through this time "Sure." and with that the duo head out of the hotel. But before they even take five steps they begin to hear music from somewhere. Joshua feeling curious asks "Where is that music coming from?" Danny looks around for a second before pointing at the Space-time towers "There!" Joshua instantly turns to where Danny is pointing at and says "Music playing towers what will think of next?" Danny replies chuckling "Maybe a dancing doughnut." Joshua can't help but chuckle from the remark "Good one." Joshua getting over with the chuckling asks Danny curiously "You want to go check them out?" Danny replies "Nah. Will do that later. Let's just walk around town and see what we can find" "Works for me." And with that the duo walk off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh." groaned a 10 year old Timmy Turner who was still sleeping bed. He had been woken up by some cheerful music and he was not in the mood to listen to that kind of music at anytime of his life especially in the morning. Cosmo for some awkward reason didn't seemed tired at all (If you don't get this you should look back at the near end of the previous chapter) as he poofed above Timmy in his fairy form and shouted "Hey Timmy wake up! Do you hear that noise!?" Timmy replies still lying on the mattress sleepily "It's music Cosmo. But please try and be quite it's too early to get up."

Suddenly Wanda and Poof poof into their fairy forms above Timmy as well as Wanda uses that sing-along voice "Good morning Timmy." Timmy just does another groan as he curls up tighter under his covers. But Wanda flies down to his face and says "Why are you so tired sport? I mean you should be up and atom just listen to that wonderful music."

Suddenly a thought pops into Wanda's head as she says in her serious voice while glaring at Timmy and Cosmo "Did you and Cosmo stay up all night like I told you not too?" Cosmo replies nervously "Heh heh funny you should mention that." But Wanda just stops him and says "Ugh. When will you two ever start listening to me?" Cosmo replies in his usual tone of voice "That depends….how long will you live?" Wanda just rolls her eyes in annoyance and says "We're fairies Cosmo! And fairies live forever." Cosmo then replies with one of the few things you should never comment on a lady even one who isn't human "That's why you never age." Wanda feeling angry raises her wand and in a poof Cosmo is now a small turtle and is wand lands about three inches from him. Cosmo then complains "No fair!" and he then begins to walk very slowly to his wand.

Timmy who is finally up says "Well it looks like I'm not going to be able to go back to bed with all this racket going on" Wanda upon hearing this says cheerfully "That's the spirit sport. Now where should we go sport?" she suddenly poofs the guide book of Alamos town back into her hands and she then starts to suggest places as she reads them out of the book "We could go to art museum or we could explore the space-time towers or…" She is interrupted as Timmy shouts out "I wish I had a plate of pancakes." Wanda seeing as how Timmy ignored her completely groans her traditional groan, raises her wand, and in a poof Timmy has a plate of pancakes.

Suddenly Cosmo who had reached his wand as a turtle poofed back into being a fairy shouted out "Hmm Pancakes!" Timmy replies to Cosmo with "Cosmo you're a fairy you can poof yourself up a plate of pancakes." Cosmo upon hearing this says "Oh right!" and Cosmo raises his wand and in a poof he has a plate of pancakes too.

Meanwhile Wanda who is seeing her husband and godchild pig out just says to Poof "if you can beat them, join them." and with a raise of her wand both she and Poof had a plate of pancakes floating in front of them. With Poof's pancake having been cut up into smaller pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonio, Dialga, Palkiah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the scene changes back to Dialga and Palkiah. Palkiah is being chased by Diagla who launches a hyper beam at Palkiah. It is unsure whether or not it hits anyway Dialga charges up and fires another Roar of Time attack while he is still chasing Palkiah.

Suddenly the scene changes to Antonio running into his lab and checking his monitor. Antonio then says "its coming from a different space from between the dimensions!"

The Scene shifts back to Palkiah In the abyss-like world who flies into a portal which of course leads to Alamos town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know. I know. Cliffhanger. Sorry about that but I really wanted to end right here for some reason. Well anyway you all know what's coming don't you?**


	7. Chapter 5: More Heroes and A New Villian

**Guess who finally enters the story. Sora! The Keyblade Master!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: More Heroes and a New Villian!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua and Danny were having a good time and they had seen a lot of these so called pokemon battles. At first Danny was surprised that these Pokemon creatures had powers but after Joshua told Danny what the man who gave him the Alamos town map said Danny relaxed a bit.

"This sure is a strange world." said Danny to which Joshua replies "Indeed it is Danny." Danny then feeling curious asks "Do you think they are evil pokemon out there?" Joshua replies "Could be. After all everything on every world has a dark side." Danny replies "I suppose your right." As he remembers his future evil self.

Suddenly the duo see a pink flashing in the sky all of a sudden and Joshua asks Danny already knowing what the answer was though "Uh Danny is that natural?" Danny replies "Skies flashing pink? I don't think so!" Joshua replies "You want to go check it out?" Danny having nothing better to do says "Sure might as well." Joshua then replies "Alright then. It looks like it's coming from the above the center of the city. Come on!" The duo then begin to run to it but suddenly the flashing stops. This causes the duo to stop running as Joshua says "it's gone. Think we should still head over there though?" Danny replies "Might as well?"

Suddenly a purple mist comes out of Danny's mouth as he gasps and looks at Joshua who thankfully wasn't looking at him. _It's that purple sense thing of mine. But what is it sensing? I know it isn't ghosts. But If not ghosts then what? _He is interrupted in his thoughts as Joshua says to him "Come on let's go!" Danny replies nodding his head "Right!" and with that the duo head for the center of town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG (Here it is! Here comes Kingdom Hearts!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile above the planet a small colorful ship is looming over the planet and inside three individuals are having a conversation on if they should go down to the planet.

Goofy is the first one to say anything as he says "Gawrsh do you think the King and Riku are down there?" Donald replies unsure "I don't know. It's possible. What do you think Sora?" Sora replies "Well they might be down there and even if they weren't we still have to go down there and seal the keyhole." Donald knowing Sora is right groans, he had; had enough with searching world after world but he knew that it was Sora's job to seal the keyhole in every world and there was always the slight chance of his and Goofy's kind was in each world they come across along with Sora's best friend Riku. Finally giving in he said "Alright guys prepare for landing." and with that Donald steered the ship to head straight for the planet.

You see Sora, his best friends Riku and Kairi lived on Destiny Islands and they dreamt of seeing other worlds. So they made a raft to get off their island to go and explore. But on the night before they would have set sail a storm blew in and brought with it heartless. Sora did his best to fend them off with his wooden sword but without a real weapon he couldn't efficiently do so. But once he found Riku; Riku used the power of darkness to teleport himself off the island and so he was covered in darkness as he teleported with one hand out to Sora so he could grab his hand. But Sora couldn't and Riku disappeared but in a flash of light a new mysterious weapon called the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. With which he used to kill the heartless and he also found Kairi in the secret place where that mysterious door had always been. Sora had called out to her but she only turns around and weakly says "Sora." she then tries to walk to him but before she takes even a step the door behind her opens and massive gust of wind flows out pushing Kairi up to Sora who tries to grab her but she mysteriously disappears right before his eyes. Sora is then forced backwards by the wind back out of the secret place and he mysteriously lands on what is left of the islands where he battles a huge dark creature called the dark side. Which he eventually defeats and it is sucked up by a huge glowing black thing with orange in the middle. This thing also sucks up Sora as well.

Sora then woke up in a world called Traverse Town where he learned that he was the chosen wielder of the Keyblade: the only weapon capable of freeing hearts from the heartless. And so he starts a quest to find his friends Riku and Kairi and at the start of his journey (Donald duck: The court magician) and (Goofy: A knight) join him on his quest while still searching for their lost King who mysteriously left their castle at Disney Castle and were asked to accompany the Keybearer which they do. And with that the trio set off on a journey to find their missing friends and along the way they meet many friends in many worlds where Sora also had to seal the Keyhole in each world to lock that door that lead to the heart of the world. And if Heartless could reach it and take it the world would disappear. Eventually the group made it to Hollow Bastion where they are confronted by Sora's childhood friend Riku. As it turns out Maleficent had corrupted Riku with the power of darkness. So Riku was acting far from friendly he eventually proclaimed he was the rightful key master and took the keyblade from Sora. Donald and Goofy having orders from the king to follow the keyblade master no matter who it was reluctantly left Sora and followed Riku.

Eventually after exploring the outside of the castle with Beast; Sora made it to the inside where he was confronted again by Riku. And after a short discussion Riku shot an attack at Sora who closed his eyes and braced for impact. But suddenly Goofy leapt up in front of Sora and blocked the attack proclaiming he wasn't going to betray Sora no matter what. Donald also after seeing this act by Goofy comes back to Sora proclaiming that they were all in this together. Riku then says to Sora about how he would fight without a weapon? To which Sora replies that as long as he had friends who kept his heart strong he wouldn't need any weapon to fight. And after this statement the keyblade comes back to Sora proclaiming him as the new, true keyblade master. They then fight and beat Riku who then retreats deeper inside the Hollow Bastion castle. Later on the group (Including Beast) destroyed Maleficent and before fighting and beating Riku again (This time solo) Sora found out that Riku was now possessed by a evil human heartless called "Ansem" (In Kingdom Hearts 2 it is figured out that this guy's real name is Xheanort) So the group journeyed to the end of the world where they fought Ansem(Xeahnort) and defeated him. They were also briefly reunited with Riku and King Mickey but the duo had to stay in the realm of darkness to close the door to darkness. So once they closed the door, King Mickey from inside and Sora from outside raised their key blade's up and sealed the door to darkness and the door disappeared.

Sora then suddenly notices Kairi off in the distance (It is unsure of how she got here) he runs to her where they have a brief discussion before Kairi is taken back to the now restored Destiny Island leaving Sora once again alone with Donald and Goofy. And they are currently continue their mission to find the King and Riku.

Now back to the story:

As the group get closer to the ground Goofy spots something and says "What's that!?" Sora looks over there to see a town on a incredible high island surrounded by water that's level is FAR lower than the islands height. And the only way to get over there without flying is to walk across a bridge that is connected on the cliff side of the mainland. Sora upon seeing this sights says "Well that's an interesting place to put a town on." Donald who had taken a glimpse of the island says "You can say that again."

Suddenly Sora asks Donald curiously "Hey Donald did you finish installing that invisible gummi?" Donald suspiciously replies "Yes. Why did you want to know?" Sora replies "Because I want us to land the ship on the island that way it will save us a lot of time from walking." Donald angrily replies "But Sora the invisible gummi will only work for 20 minutes then it has to recharge for an hour. Somebody will see it!" Goofy suddenly says as he spots the forest portion of the garden of the town "Gawrsh not if we land there." Donald and Sora both look to what Goofy is looking at and they see many trees in that portion of town. Making it an effective place to hide the gummi ship. And better still was the fact that it was nearly in the dead center of town. With all the odds against him Donald sighs and says as he activates the invisible gummi "Hold on." and with that Donald flies the gummi ship invisibly over the town and into the forest portion of the garden where Donald deactivates the invisibe gummi.

As they get out they notice a bunch of strange creature staring at them. And Sora seeing this says to Donald "Um Donald do you what they are?" Donald not caring just says "Who cares? We've got to find our Riku and the King and/or seal the keyhole and leave this place!" And this conversation changes into a walking conversation as Sora continues to say "Sheesh! What's your hurry!?" Donald just replies stubbornly "I just want to do what we need to do and get out of here before something bad happens like it always does." Goofy not trying to be offense asks "Gawrsh like what?"

Suddenly the trio sees a flashing pink in the sky and Donald points to it and says "Like that." Donald then continues to groan and says as the flashes die down "We've only been a minute and there's already trouble. I think that's a new record for us." Sora replies while trying to comfort Donald "Donald. We are a trouble magnet you should have gotten use to it by now." Donald replies glumly "I know." Suddenly Goofy says "But no worries because there's nothing we can't handle." Donald then suddenly says slightly cheery "Your right Goofy. Well guys let's go find that keyhole." Sora nods to Donald and says "Right." and with that the threesome run off. (P.S. Sora's trio often run a lot so don't be surprised)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another portion of the forest Timmy Turner and his fairies (Who were now objects again on Timmy) have finished their pancakes had finally made it out of the forest and Timmy said much to his relief "Whew I'm glad we're out. You know it didn't seem to take as long to get into the forest as it did to get out." Cosmo suddenly says hysterically "Maybe it's a magic forest." Timmy replies to Cosmo with "A magic forest Cosmo? Get serious!" Cosmo then replies in his defensive tone of voice "Well it could be one."

Suddenly Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof see flashes of pink filling the sky with the most concentrated pink in the area above the space-time towers. As the flashes happen Cosmo instantly awes at the flashes and poofs back into his fairy form saying "Wow! A light show! Now all they do is let pudding fall from the sky and I'll be one happy fa…." Cosmo is suddenly poofed back into being's Timmy's green backpack by Wanda who says sternly to Cosmo "You are an idiot Cosmo! We have to stay hidden remember!?" Cosmo replies VERY slightly embarrassed "Oh right. Sorry." Poof just giggles at seeing the flashes of pink in the sky.

Soon the flashes die down and Timmy says to his fairies "Guys what was that?" Cosmo replies to Timmy's question with "A light show?" Timmy realizing Cosmo wouldn't be helpful says "Wanda?" Wanda replies to him unsurely "Timmy to be honest I don't know what that was. But I have very bad feeling about all of this. Please let's just go home." Timmy replies to Wanda excited "No way! This is getting more exciting." Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says "That's the spirit Timmy!" Timmy after hearing this from Cosmo says "Let's go!" and with that Timmy runs for to the space-time towers with his fairies as objects on him. But Wanda can't help but feel that something truly awful was about to happen. _I just know something terrible is going to happen._ She thought worryingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were about to have a battle with three other pokemon when all of a sudden the sky flashes pink and everyone instantly stops what they are doing and stares at the flashing pink sky as Ash says "huh?" Ash also hears other humans and pokemon giving off similar sounds too.

The scene changes to Antonio who says as he looks at the monitor "Oh no!"

The scene then changes to Dialga as he lets out a frustrated cry seeing as how he can't find Palikah.

The scene changes back to Ash's Group. Once the flashing pink sky event ended Ash says confused by what just happen "What was that?" Dawn replies equally as confused

"The sky just lit up"

Suddenly a familiar shadow appear and Darkrai's voice is heard "Go away!" Everyone turns around to see Darkrai appearing up from out of the ground in front of a fountain. Ash then says to Darkrai "Darkrai!" Suddenly Alberto steps in and says "Licklickly" he then summons Licklicky from the Pokeball. Alberto then says "There is no escape Darkrai! Alright Licklylick Gyro Ball!" Licklylickly does so and begins to twirl around before charging straight at Darkrai while spinning around like a top but he misses and Darkrai jumps onto a lamppost and casually shoots out a Ice Beam at Licklylick. The attacks hits Licklicky but the oversized pokemon retaliates with a Hyper beam at Darkrai who dodges. Darkrai then just as he did with Danny Phantom raises his arms up and summons many dark orbs before swing his arms downward as he says "Dark Void!" He then shoots out multiple dark spheres Some Pokemon get hit some don't and the ones that do get hit are instantly surround by a near-pitch black ball before it fades away to reveal that the Pokemon are now fast asleep but it's not a peaceful slumber because Darkrai, being the Pokemon that causes nightmares to anyone who goes to sleep near him causes the Pokemon who fell asleep from his Dark Void attack to be plagued by nightmares. One of the trainers walks up to Brock and ask "what is that?" Brock replies "its Darkrai!" Dawn suddenly says "Quick buizel use water gun" Buizel does so and shoots out a torrent of water from his mouth aimed at Darkrai who dodges it.

Darkai then uses another Dark Void attack that puts even more Pokemon to sleep and they too begin to have terrible nightmares because they began to moan, toss and turn in their sleep. Darkrai then suddenly begins to flee the scene while starting to sink into the ground. As Ash's Pikachu fires off a thunderbolt that barely misses Darkrai. Then Ash feeling angry that Darkrai put all of these Pokemon to sleep says as he runs after Darkrai along with Pikachu "I won't let you get away with this Darkrai!"

Ash and Pikachu are now chasing after Darkrai soon there are in an alley. Suddenly they see a weird ghost like bibarrel Pokemon come out of a random wall and fly through another one. Ash and Pikachu are shocked by this and Ash says "You saw that right Pikachu?" Suddenly they see Darkrai's Shadow and Ash's expression changes into anger as he tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt which Pikachu does. The attack hit's the shadow and Dakrai is forced to pop out of the ground. Ash then tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Pikcahu does so and begins to run to Darkrai with his body covered in yellow electric energy so that only the outlines of Pikachu can be seen but Darkrai dodges with Double Team like he did with Danny Phantom when he dodged Phantom's ghost ray. Darkrai then pulls the same trick that he pulled on Danny be twirling himself and his fake copies around Pikachu. Pikachu continues his Volt Tackle and he uses the walls to bounce off of to increase his speed to try and hit the right Darkrai among the fake duplicates. He continues to try and hit the real Darkrai but it is no good. Ash then yells to "Darkrai the only one who's leaving here is you" Darkrai then brings all of his copies back to himself so that he is the only one left and he shockingly replies with an even more spooky voice than when he shouted out "Dark Void!" to Danny Phantom "No I'm staying." Ash replies with "what?" Suddenly Alberto arrive with Liciklylick and Team rocket who are still in disguise. Alberto then says to Ash "Let me handle this Darkrai is mine." Ash replies "Alberto!" Alberto then tells Licklylick to use Hyper Beam which Darkrai avoids. Darkrai then fires off a black sphere which puts licklylick to sleep and just like the other pokemon who have been put to sleep by Darkrai, Licklylick begins to have a nightmare because it's clearly shown that Licklylick is moaning in his sleep and moving his arms and legs around like if he's trying to get away from something. Alberto then says upon notching Licklylick sleeping "Licklylick!" Darkrai then starts to go back into the ground and Alberto says "get up Licklylick this is no time for a nap."

Meanwhile Ash and Piakchu quickly run up to Darkrai. but Darkrai disappears before Ash and Pikahcu can get to him. Suddenly the ghost like bibarrel returns and continues to fly around through walls. Ash then "Again" Jesse says upon seeing this ghost-like pokemon "An ultra rare pokemon" "That flies through walls" added in James who is scared as he watches the ghost-like pokemon fly through a wall. Alberto then says "It can't be real."

Suddenly Alberto begins to glow pink and his body begins to morph. He goes from a normal size human to an overweight pokemon. Which means Alberto has turned into Licklylick and Team rocket screams in shock from this sudden event. Jesse then says upon recalling what Alberto just told her "Maybe so but can you explain what your up too!" Alberto replies "What?" Suddenly Mewoth who has a camera says "The camera does add a few extra pounds!!".

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu who are watching are confused and shocked Ash then says to himself "Man I must be having another nightmare." Ash then turns to Pikachu and says to him "Pikachu I want you to hurry and wake me up!" Pikachu nods and electrifies Ash who replies in the tone of voice that you get after you've have been severly injured "I'm good!"

Suddenly Jesse shows Alberto what he looks like through her makeup mirror. Alberto then sees his tongue roll out of his mouth and it is far longer then it was when he was a human and it was more wider too. Suddenly without warning Alberto yells out "MY ROYAL TONGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Alberto. Poor, simple, clueless Alberto. Well anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. More coming soon. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 6: Strange Events

**Before we go on I like to say thank you to Batthan for giving me my first review ever. And so thanks to a bit of Batthan's encouragement I give you Chapter 6. (P.S. In case you haven't notice I'm still new at fan fiction so I will probably make grammar mistakes a couple of times in each chapter but I'll learn…….eventually)**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Strange Events**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua and Danny had already reached the halfway point from where they saw the flash of pink to where the flash of pink originated from and Danny says as they continue to run "Hey Joshua! What do you think will find there?" Joshua replies "I'm not really sure to be honest Danny." Suddenly Joshua asks noticing that the streets are unusually quite (It's because most of the trainers are taking the pokemon to the pokemon center) "Uh Danny do you see anybody around?" The duo then stop running as Danny says "No. Where is everybody!?"

Suddenly Joshua says in a shocked tone of voice "Uh Danny I know your not going to know the answer to this question but what is that!?" Danny then replies as he turns to look at what Joshua is staring at "What is wha….?" He stops talking as soon as he spots the thing Joshua is looking at. This thing looks like a fox with two tails but that's not the shocking part. What's really shocking is that you can see right through it as well and it seems to have a very faint pink aura around it.

As they look at it; the ghost-like creature does a flip in the air and instantly heads into a building wall and going through the creature is no longer seen as Joshua and Danny give puzzled stares at the part of the wall the ghost-like creature went through. _What was that thing? It wasn't a ghost otherwise my ghost sense would've gone off. Could that be what the purple mist coming from my mouth can sense? Wait! That didn't go off either. Then what does the purple mist from my mouth sense?_

Danny wasn't the only one having a mental thinking period because Joshua was also in deep thought _What was that thing? Could it be a ghost? Nah! Ghost don't exist! Well then again I didn't think Elaman existed either. Heck! I didn't even know there were species called Elaman in the first place. So why should I deny that wasn't a ghost. But if it was a ghost where did it come from and also it seemed that the creature almost looked like it was running away from something. I wonder what?._

Suddenly both boys thoughts are interrupted as a voice rings out over the town "MY ROYAL TONGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" after hearing this both boys say at the same time in confusion "Wha..?" Joshua then curiously asks Danny about this with "Danny did we hear someone shout out 'My royal tongue?'" Danny is about to reply when they both pause thinking that they heard two other sounds but quickly shrug it off as Danny says "Uh-huh. Man there are some weird people in this town!" Joshua replies chuckling "You can say that again. Now come on let's go!" Danny replies "Right!" and with that the duo continue to head to the Space-time towers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy are now walking in an alley of Alamos town as Goofy seeing no one around says in a scared tone of voice "Gawrsh there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Donald replies to Goofy boastfully "Aw phooey! I'm not scared!" Suddenly a voice rings out "MY ROYAL TONGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This sudden noise instantly causes Donald to squawk in fear "WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" And he literally jumps up 20 feet in the air before landing on Goofy's back clutching Goofy's back and neck tightly. Sora and Goofy can't help but chuckle but all this earns them is a "Oh shut up!" from an angry Donald.

Sora quickly apologize with "We're sorry Donald." Goofy then says cheerfully "We're laughing with you not at you." Donald just does a groan as he get's off of Goofy's back. Donald then says "The sooner we find the keyhole, seal it and get out of here the better." Sora replies trying to cheer Donald up "Oh come on Donald what's the rush? Don't you want to make new friends?" Donald despite being stubborn had liked making friends with other people in other worlds as he, Sora and Goofy sealed each world's respective keyhole and so he says with a sigh "Yeah. Well I guess we could try and make a few new friends while we're here." Goofy now feeling overjoyed says "That's the spirit Donald!" Sora adds to Goofy's comment with "Thanks Donald." Donald just replies with a small smile "you betcha."

Suddenly Goofy remembering the noise that had frighten Donald says "Gawrsh by the way fellas what was that noise we just heard?" Sora recalling that noise replies "I don't know. It sounded like somebody shouted out 'my royal tongue'?" Donald just shakes his head indicating a I-have-no-idea gesture. Sora then suddenly says "by the way I thought I heard another voice besides that noise and Donald's." Donald replies "What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything else!" Sora just shrugging it off says "Hmm oh well. Let's go and find out where that royal tongue guy's voice came from." and with that he and Donald run off with Goofy shouting gladly "Wait for me!" As he runs right behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Timmy Turner is walking around town not even catching a glimpse of any people. Timmy then just to be safe ducks into an alley so he can talk to his Fairy Godparents quietly. And he begins with "Uh guys how come I don't see anyone? I mean yesterday this town was crowded but now the streets are deserted." Cosmo then suddenly replies while he, Poof, and Wanda poof back into their fairy forms "Maybe they fled town to go join a circus. No wait no! Maybe they joined an angry mob." Wanda replies to Cosmo with "I highly doubt that Cosmo." Wanda then says to Timmy in a worried expression "Timmy can we please go home? Like I said before I really have a bad feeling about this!" Timmy replies with a smile "Oh come on Wanda you worry too much." Wanda, getting angry by Timmy's thick skull says sternly "Timmy! This town was crowded with people just yesterday and now there's barely a soul in sight and it's broad midday!" Timmy finally understanding some of Wanda's message says with a bit of concernment in his voice "Okay. Okay. I wish we knew where all of the people were at!"

Wanda just sighs but she is a little bit happy that she got something through to Timmy and she then raises her wand and in a poof a magic screen appears in front of Timmy and it shows many people in a medical building called 'the pokemon center' Timmy was puzzled as to why they would name a hospital like that but he continue to watch on. The scene shown on the magic screen changes again to show that most of the town's people are on the other side of town near staying in building close to the pokemon center. After seeing all of this Timmy asks as the magic screen disappears "What are they all hiding from?" Cosmo interrupts and says "You don't suppose 'Super Toilet' is in this town do you?" as Cosmo was saying this he had a scared expression on his face while holding onto his wand tightly in a horizontal position with knees tuck up underneath the wand. Wanda replies to Cosmo with "No sweetie. I'm pretty sure Super Toilet is not in this town." Wanda's tone of voice then begins to show worry again as she says "But I just know something awful is about to happen." Timmy is about to reply to Wanda when suddenly they hear a voice ring out "MY ROYAL TONGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This shocks Timmy and Wanda with surprise as Timmy asks curiously "Uh Wanda what was that?" Wanda replies puzzled as well "I have no idea Timmy." Suddenly Cosmo, without warning shouts out "HERMAN NODDLEMAN!!!" Timmy and Wanda upon seeing this display shout out the famous saying in the Fairly Odd Parents together "COSMO YOU IDIOT!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 End.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you all like this chapter? Please let me know in your reviews. Next Chapter titled: Trapped!!**

**Also Sorry about this Chapter being short i'll try to make the next one longer.**


	9. Chapter 7: Trapped!

**if I don't update in a while blame it. Well anyway here are chapters 7 and 8!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Trapped!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer till we get there Joshua!" shouted out an annoyed Danny Fenton. Joshua then replies to Danny with "We've should've gotten there by now! I don't know how it could take this long to get to those towers." You see the duo were still navigating through the alleyways and streets of Alamos Town. Suddenly Joshua shouts out with joy as he sees an opening at the end of an alleyway "Danny I think we found the towers!" Danny replies obviously annoyed and tired "Finally!" Joshua then says to Danny as he runs through the alley "Well come on let's go!" Danny then replies to Joshua while started to run after him "Okay. I'm coming! I'm coming! By the way Josh hav….." Joshua suddenly interrupted with a shocked as he ran out into the opening "Whoa!" Danny upon hearing this asks Joshua as he runs even faster to get to where Joshua is at "What! What is it!?" Joshua replies with a completely shocked tone of voice "Your not going to believe this!"

Danny then asks curiously as he arrives at the spot Joshua is at "What am I not go……?" He stops the moment he sees what Joshua is staring at. They weren't at the towers but at the bridge that leads out of Alamos Town. (Talk about bad luck and awful navigation skills) But they weren't angry about the fact that they completely missed the towers and ran right to the edge of the town. No what they saw made them forget all about that. They saw that at the bridges half point there was a wall of fog so thick that they couldn't even see more than a foot or two into it.

Danny upon seeing this says to Joshua in shock "I've seen fog before but never this thick!" Joshua replies to Danny as he looks at the sky "Uh Danny it's not only on the bridge." Danny's head instantly shoots up as he says "What!?" and sure enough both boys saw that the sky that was clear blue a minute ago was now covered with a thick layer of dull gray fog or clouds whatever you want to call it. Not only was the bridge and sky covered in this stuff but this fog was also all around the city's perimeter so no one could see anything that was beyond the island's ledge but for some reason there wasn't even a trace of this fog in the city.

Joshua then says to Danny in shock and confusion "This fog is everywhere around the city but for some reason I don't see a single trace of it in the city. It's like the town is in a dome of fog." Danny replies with "Well it's only fog I mean we can still go through it right?" But Danny sounded a little unsure of himself and Joshua replies with "Well it's worth a try!" and with that the duo head straight for the bridge that is only twenty feet in front of them.

Once they get on the bridge Joshua says "You stay here and I'll try and get through it!" Danny having no problems with this says "Okay." And with that Joshua runs (Normal human speed) into the fog. Danny only waits there for a few moments as he sees Joshua run right out of the fog. Danny then asks him curiously "So did you get through the fog?"

Suddenly Danny notices Joshua's confused face as he says "But….Bu……But I didn't turn around." Danny just replies chuckling "Oh come on Joshua stop trying to scare me." Joshua replies with slight anger evident in his voice "I'm not trying to Danny! I ran straight and I ended up right back here!" Danny not believing this says "Yeah right." Joshua then replies with growing anger "If you think your so smart why don't you try it!?" Danny replies with "Okay. I will!" And with that Danny runs through the fog.

As Danny runs he sees nothing but a sea of fog all around him with nothing but the ground he is on being visible. Suddenly the fog clears up and Danny begins to think overjoyed _I knew he was ly……_ His thoughts are interrupted as he sees Alamos town in front of him and Joshua having a smug look on his face. Danny then begins to think in shock _But how!? I ran straight! I guess Joshua was lying after all. Hmm maybe if I turn intangible I'll be able to get through this fog. _Danny then shouts out to Joshua "I'm going to try it again!" Joshua replies with a just-give-it-up tone of voice "Good luck." Danny just rolls his eyes at Joshua's comment before turning back to charge straight through the fog again.

Once in the fog Danny activates his intangibility and he continues to run through the fog making sure to keep both of his eyes locked on ahead of him as a early warning system just in case if he was heading back into Alamos town so that he could deactivate his intangibility before Joshua saw. And as if on cue Danny stopped when he saw the silhouettes of Joshua and the buildings of Alamos town through the fog and so he became tangible again and as he walked back to Joshua he thought in confusion _What kind of magic fog is this! Even my intangibility can't get through. Hmm maybe my Ghostly Wail could blow away the fog. After all It does push things around but it also causes damages to all things in its path._ _Plus I can't use my powers with Joshua here. Not only that but the Ghostly Wail drains a lot of my energy and I could collapse and change back into my human form thus exposing me to anyone who saw me. The Ghostly Wail might not even work in the first place. What about my ice powers? Could they get through this fog. Hmm well they might be able to freeze this fog so that I can break it and create a hole in this fog dome. But who knows how thick the fog is? It could take hours. Ugh. I guess my best bet would be to find out about that pink flash that happened over town. Cause I'm betting that flash did this to the city. _

An like all of those other times Danny was thinking Joshua was also in deep thought (Sheesh! Do they got a mental connection or something?) _I've seen strange things before in my life but a fog that you can't pass through? That's a new one. I could use my Cosmic Screech attack but I highly doubt that will clear the fog up despite the fact that it can push even the biggest things hard and fast. But I don't know if it will work on this fog or not and I can't risk using up the huge amount of energy it takes to use my Cosmic Screech. Cause I might pass out and changed back into my human form. And any thought about me using that other insanely powerful attack that I used in that villain's hideout is out of the question. Well anyway I guess it was that pink flashing in the sky that caused this fog to form. Hmm if that's the case then me and Danny better find those towers where the pink flash originated from above so we can see if anything that might help get rid of this fog is there._

Joshua then snaps Danny out of his thoughts with "Danny!" Danny replies to Joshua like if he had been woken up all of a sudden with "Huh!?" Joshua then says to Danny "You looked like you were in deep thought." Danny replies "That's because I was." Joshua upon hearing this says "What were you thinking about?" Danny replies with a hint of nervousness in his voice "Oh just thinking about how we can get through this fog." It wasn't a lie because he was thinking about ways to get through the fogwith his powers. Joshua then replies to Danny with "Oh. Well don't worry about thinking about that. Because I think whatever that pink flash was; was what cause this fog to happen. _Wow! It's like he read my thoughts! _Thought Danny. Joshua then says "Well come on! Let's go find those the twin towers!" Danny replies with determination in his voice "Right!" and with that duo head back into town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy have just about arrived at the Space-Time towers as Sora says in slight shock "Whoa. Even in the center of the town there's nobody around. Do you think something up?" Donald replies "Knowing our luck yeah." Suddenly Goofy shouts out as he points to the sky "Gawrsh where did the sun go?" Sora and Donald instantly reply with "Huh?" As they look up to see that the sky is now covered in a thick dull gray blanket of clouds and/or fog. Sora then says in shock "What? But it was just daylight a minute ago? How could clouds move that fast?" Suddenly Donald says in a serious tone of voice "I think something fishy is going on around here?

Goofy upon hearing this says in worry "Fish!? Where!? I don't see any fish!" Donald replies to Goofy with an obviously annoyed tone of voice "No! You big palooka! It's a figure of speech!" Goofy replies "Oh." Sora then suddenly asks Donald "Hey Donald what do you think caused these clouds in the sky to appear out of nowhere?" Donald replies still in a serious tone of voice "I don't know. But we better find out soon." Sora and Goofy agreeing with Donald say together "Right!" and with that they run off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Pokemon center Dawn and Brock are helping to take care of the Pokemon. Suddenly a ghost like Buizel flies around the Pokemon center and Brock says wearily "Nurse joy I think I could use an exam too its these hallucinations" Nurse Joy replies "But I'm seeing them too" Antonio and Allis rush in with Chancey bringing in two more victims of Darkrai. Allis then says to Dawn and Brock "I guess your all a little shook up." Dawn replies admittedly "We are a little shook up" Suddenly Ash's voice is heard

"Guys! We have a problem!"

Dawn replies "We've got a problem here too" Suddenly Alberto comes in and says angrily "Well excuse me people but you don't know the meaning of the word problem!" everyone gasps in shock Dawn then replies in complete shock "Since when did Licklylick talk!?" Alberto replies angrily "I'm not licklylick. I'm am the barren Alberto" Dawn replies with shock still evident in her voice "No way!!!!!" Alberto then says as he walks up to Antonio who has his laptop "Quick Antonio turn me back at once!" Allis says "You act like Alberto" Ash replies to Antonio, Dawn and the others with "it's true he turned into Licklylick right in front of us." Suddenly Team rocket (who is still in disguise) brings in Lickylick. They also agree with Ash on that fact. Antonio then looks out his monitor and says "The real world merging with the dream world." Suddenly Allis says in confusion "What do you mean?" Antonio replies "All of these pokemon are dreaming that they are being chased by something frightening." Alberto then says "And what about me?" Antonio replies unsurely "I guess Liclkylick must be dreaming that it turned into you" Alberto replies "Say what?" Antonio suddenly says as he looks at his monitor "The space around our city is being active upon a powerful force created a space time anomaly resulting in all the things we been witnessing" Allis then replies "But why?" Antonio replies "I don't Know" Alberto suddenly says angrily "It's that Darkrai every time it appears strange things happen don't you see" Antonio replies "Perhaps" Alberto then walks over to Licklylick and says while trying to wait him up " Licklylick you must get up and destroy Darkrai."

Suddenly James whispers to Jesse and Mewoth "hey what about our in debt report" Mewoth replies with " We don't got enough in debt to fill a kiddie pool." Jesse suddenly says "Look first will get Darkrai and then will dig deep" Suddenly The three trainer from before who fought Ash, Dawn and Brock come into the Pokemon center and run to Ash's group. The female trainers then says "Listen people were stuck" one of the male trainers says "it's the craziest thing" The other boy trainer says "were trapped in town and we can't leave." This shocks everyone and Ash says in curiosity "Lets go see!" and the entire group starts to head for the town's perimeter.

Once the entire group move to the bridge (Along with a good sized crowd of other pokemon trainers) that leads out of town they see that the bridge along with the perimeter of the town is covered in a mysterious fog. The girl trainer suddenly brings out Honcrow and says "Now Honcrow use Defog!" Honcrow does so but the fog isn't affected. The entire group gasp and Brock says "Defog didn't do a thing!" one of the male trainers says "No matter which way we try to escape we always end back up where we started!"

Ash suddenly says for everyone to hear "I'll be back!" He and Pikachu run off into the fog.

Ash and Piakchu are now running through the fog and after running for a few seconds Ash and Pikachu arrive back to where they started (just like when Joshua and Danny attempted to run through the fog) and they see the entire group before Ash says to himself and Pikachu in confusion "But I know we ran straight." Pikachu says in a confused tone of voice "Pika."

Suddenly Alberto says "It's that Darkrai no doubt up to one of it's evil tricks! And nothing is going to change until we destroy the nasty monster." Jesse suddenly says "It's nice to see Barren licklylick back up to speed." Alberto replies angrily to her "Barren Alberto!" he then licks Jesse with his long tongue. As Jesse complains about Alberto licking her Alberto turns and faces everyone and says "Pokemon trainers lend me your ears, your strength, and you expertise we must destroy this loathsome and evil Darkrai and now follow me into the fray!" The group replies with determination "Right!" And with that Alberto heads into town to search for Darkrai with most of the group follows him (Except for Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Brock, Antonio, and Allis). Though they also try to join them when Allis suddenly says " Hold on! I… " Brock replies confused "Allis?" Allis then says "The truth is I don't think Darkrai is behind this at all!" The group lets out a gasp and Dawn says "but It must be Darkrai" Antonio then says for Allis "No it's a bit to earlier to be sure that Darkrai is behind this! You see back when I was a boy Allis and I were playing in the garden together"

Suddenly the scene changes to one of Antonio's memories. Antonio then tells the group about the memory. They were playing in the garden when Allis on a cliff accidentally trips and falls Antonio tries to save her but can't reach her in time instead Darkrai saved her. Antonio seeing this runs up to where they are at. But before he gets there Darkrai runs off. Antonio then reaches down and held Allis's head on his lap and when she awoke she said to Antonio as she hugged him "Antonio you saved my Life" Revealing why Allis hugged Antonio instantly when she woke up back when he had that memory in chapter 2.

Once the memories end Antonio says to Allis "Now I'm certain that it was Darkrai who saved you Allis." Allis replies shocked "Oh Antonio" Antonio then says "Godey's diary also said that it was your grandmother Alisha who opened up Darkrai's heart. I don't believe Darkrai is evil either"

Suddenly Dawn ask Allis confused "Then why is Darkrai fighting with everyone?" Ash then adds in "And something is keeping everyone from leaving town!" Antonio replies to Ash's question with "I don't have all the answers yet. For now we just hang on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After scolding Cosmo for his idiotic shout, Timmy suddenly noticed that the sky had suddenly become completely covered with dull gray clouds that were so thick that no sunlight was shining through. Timmy did find that suspicious but shrugged it off as he thought _Where did those clouds come from and how did they get here so fast? ….. Well it doesn't matter there just clouds right? _But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Wanda who had also looked up at the sky when she saw Timmy staring at the sky and so she said worryingly at seeing Timmy shrug off the thought of the sky suddenly becoming completely cloudy "Uh Timmy don't you think that it's slightly suspicious that the sky suddenly became completely cloudy." Timmy replies in his usual tone of voice "A little bit, but there just clouds right?" Wanda replies unsure with worry "I'm not so sure sweetie. I've never seen clouds cover up a sky so fast and so thick in such a short amount of time. Plus these clouds feel like their giving off a strange energy of some sort."

Cosmo suddenly says hysterically "Maybe the sky is finally going to rain pudding!!! That's my life long dream!!!" Wanda replies to her husband annoyed by his idiotic statement "No Cosmo you idiot! I'm 100% confident that it isn't going to rain pudding! " Wanda then says to Timmy still worried by the clouds "Timmy let's go home before something really bad happens!" Timmy replies in a cheerful tone of voice "Why would I want to do that?"

Suddenly as if on cue a floating creature that looked like a metal disk with a face on one side appeared out of a wall. The creature was also see-through, glowing with a faint pink aura and it seemed to be moaning an eerie moan. The foursome catch sight of this and Cosmo shrieks out in fear "AW!!! A GHOST! MAKE IT GO AWAY!! MOMMMMYYY!!!" And as Cosmo was shouting this he zoomed behind Wanda shaking in fear. Poof didn't know what it was because he was just a baby so he only stared at the creature in confusion. Timmy and Wanda did too but they had other reasons. The weird ghost-like thing then flies through a wall and leaves the foursome alone.

Timmy then said to Wanda in confusion "What was that? Do you think it could have been a ghost?" Wanda replies with equal confusion at the beginning that changes over to worry and sternly during the latter "I don't know what that was Timmy. But now do you see my point!?" Timmy replies with something that shocks everyone "Maybe your right." Wanda and Cosmo looked shocked but for different reasons. Wanda was shocked that she finally had convinced Timmy to leave before he got into any trouble while Cosmo was shocked because he couldn't believe Timmy had actually decided to miss out on this excitement. Cosmo then suddenly said shocked "But Timmy!" Timmy replies to Cosmo with "Could you come over here for a sec. (Timmy then says to Wanda) And Wanda can you get Poof all set?" Wanda replies to Timmy cheerful that they weren't going to have to deal with anything dangerous this time "You got it champ!" Timmy then walks to the other part of the alley with Cosmo.

Cosmo, once they stopped walking said still in shock "I don't want to leave yet Timmy! I haven't even gotten to see it rain pudding yet!" Timmy replies to Cosmo with a whisper "Cosmo relax. I just want to get Wanda off our backs." Cosmo after hearing this says back into his usual tone of voice "Oh. So what's your plan Timmy?" Timmy replies "Simple once we get back will send her and Poof to chocolate city, Utah that way we can poof back here and see whatever exciting thing that is about to happen without Wanda nagging us down." Cosmo upon hearing this says gleefully "Oh right because chocolate city, Utah is her favorite place on earth!" Timmy replies with a grin "Exacta Mundo Cosmo." and with that the two head back over to Wanda and Poof.

As they approach Wanda says to them "So are you guys ready to go?" Timmy replies doing a surprisingly good fake smile "Yep all set!" Timmy and Cosmo had always been caught by Wanda before they could launch their plans into action and after many attempts Timmy finally was able to do a good enough fake smile that could fool most anyone but it was still hard to fool Wanda with this but he managed to do so this time. Timmy suddenly shouted out "I wish we could go back home!"

Wanda upon hearing this gladly says to her godchild with one of her usual statements "You got it champ!" As she and Cosmo lifted their wands; the wands begin to glow a florescent yellow but suddenly the wands instantly lose their color and became slightly dull gray (Like in cartoons when a machine or something like that powers down and it sort of gains a light dull gray color but with the other colors sill visible on it) as they fell limp in their owners hands with the fart noise heard. Upon hearing this Timmy and Wanda let out surprised gasps and huh's. Cosmo on the other hand was not really surprised much because of his idiocy to comprehend why the wish not working is a bad thing. Timmy suddenly says with worry and shock for the very first time in this story "Why didn't it work!?" Wanda is also surprised by this but by some non-logical reason she somehow always seems to know what the problem was and so she says "Uh oh Timmy it seems like some kind of powerful energy is interfering with our magic.

Timmy after hearing this replies confused "Huh?" Wanda just rolls her eyes and says obviously annoyed "In other words some type of powerful energy is preventing us from poofing out of this town." Timmy upon hearing this shouts out in horror "WHAT!?" Suddenly Cosmo says hysterically "Well that's great Timmy! I guess we don't have to trick Wanda after all." Timmy quickly replies in an angry whisper "Cosmo shhh!" Wanda upon hearing this says in shock "Huh what do you mean by trick me?" But before Cosmo can reply Timmy suddenly interrupts and says nervously "Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" But Cosmo remains blissfully unaware of Timmy's hints to stop talking and continues to say "What are you talking about Timmy? Wasn't our plan to trick Wanda and Poof into going to chocolate city, Utah so that we could come back here without her knowing?"

During Cosmo's last statement Timmy had been using the 'cut-it-out' gesture trying to get Cosmo to stop talking but Cosmo had remain oblivious to this. Well anyway after hearing this Wanda filled with anger nearly yells as she says to both Cosmo and Timmy but mostly aimed at Timmy "I knew it! I knew that I hadn't gotten through those thick skull heads your two have!" Wanda then lowers her voice a bit as she says to Timmy "Timmy I know you want to have excitement but I really think this is going to be really dangerous." Timmy replies with the closest apologetic tone of voice a boy of his age could muster "I'm sorry Wanda." Wanda after hearing this replies with gladness in her voice "Apology accepted sport!" Timmy, after hearing this from Wanda decides that; that this would be a good time to change subjects and so he says curiously "Uh by the way Wanda? Where do you think this energy is coming from?" Wanda replies with "Hmm. I'm just taking a guess here sport but I'm betting these clouds covering the sky are the cause of this." Timmy replies puzzled by this "What do you mean?" Wanda answers her godchild's question with "What I mean Timmy is that I can sense some kind of powerful energy in those clouds and I'm positive that energy is interfering with our magic and since we can't poof out of this town these clouds must be surrounded this town's perimeter as well. And somehow these dull gray clouds are acting like a barrier of some kind which seems to not only be blocking anyone who physically tries to go through it but also anyone who tries to escape by magic as well."

Timmy upon hearing this says in worry "Wait! So does that mean you can't grant me any wishes while were stuck here!?" Wanda, trying to calm Timmy down replies "Don't worry sport for some strange reason this energy is only blocking us from using our magic to escape so we can still grant you wishes. We just can't get you or us out of this town but we can still teleport you around this town." Timmy after hearing this relaxes and says "Whew thank goodness. Well anyway what do you think is causing this cloud barrier thing around this town Wanda?" Wanda after a moment of thinking says unsurely "Well nothing unnatural happened today that would have cause these clouds to form afterwards……..except for that pink flash we saw in the sky! That must've been what caused this Timmy." Timmy after hearing this says "Well then if that's the case what can we do?"

Timmy had away looked up to Wanda for answers when he was in a predicament like this.

Well back to the story:

Wanda replies to Timmy with "Well Timmy I'm not quite sure how to get rid of this cloud barrier. But our best bet would be head to the Space-time towers where the pink flash originated above them." Timmy after hearing this says with enthusiasm "Well what are we waiting for? I wish….." he interrupted as Wanda shouts out "No Timmy! We can't just poof over there someone might see us poof in and then we would have to go away forever!" Cosmo suddenly says to Wanda with one of his INCREDIBLY RARE times of non-idiocy comments "Well technically if they didn't know we were Timmy's Fairy Godparents we wouldn't have to go away even if they saw us." Wanda having been married to Cosmo over 9000 years had gotten used to Cosmo's rare moments of non-idiocy (But there were still times that his rare non-idiocy comments surprised her make no mistake about that) replies to him with "That's true Cosmo but still it would be better if we should stay hidden." Timmy suddenly says "Well guys let's head over to those Space-time tower thingies." Wanda is just about to reply when Cosmo hysterically and gleefully shouts out "HORRY!! WE'RE GOING TO THE TOWER OF WATCHES AND THE TOWER OF DISTANCE!! WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Wanda just groans at seeing her husband's stupid display and with a poof of Wanda's wand she, Cosmo, and Poof turned back into objects on Timmy as he began running to the Space-time towers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter seven. Everyone Is now trapped in Alamos town with the only ones not knowing being the local townsfolk and Sora's trio. How will everybody survive? When will Darkrai reappear? Will the heroes find out how to bypass this mysterious fog so they can leave town? Will Cosmo ever stop being stupid? And am I asking you to many questions? Stay tuned!! Please Review!**

**P.S. This Chapter is over 4,600 words long. How's that for a long chapter? Don't get use to it thought because chapter these lengths are kind of rare.**


	10. Chapter 8: Things are really heating up!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Things are really heating up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberto and the group are now walking on the streets hunting for Darkrai when Jesse says to the camera "We join the barren licklylick and his posse of Pokemon trainers as their quest to destroy Darkrai gets into full swing" As soon as she finishes the sentence Alberto licks her again and says calm but angry "That's Barren Alberto." Suddenly a trainer shouts out "There it is! There's Darkrai!" Everybody then insantly turns their heads to see Darkrai on top of a building staring upwards as if it was looking at something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Joshua and Danny are continuing to navigate through the town to reach the Space-time towers and as they go Joshua says curiously to Danny "So Danny do you have an idea as to how that pink flash in the sky caused this impassable fog to form around town?" Danny replies just as puzzled as him "No not a clue." Joshua then says to Danny "And what about that weird creature we saw that looked like a ghost?" Danny replies to Joshua with "I don't think that was a ghost Joshua." Joshua confused by this statement replies "Why?" Danny replies "Believe me. If you came from where I live you'll know what a ghost is." Joshua finding this as a reasonable answer says as they round a corner of an alley "Makes sense but then if it wasn't a ghost then what was it?" Danny is about to reply when suddenly his ghost sense went off which thankfully Joshua didn't see because he was not staring at a battle going on in the area in front of them that caught Danny's attention as well. And they saw what they assumed to be Pokemon attacking one particular Pokemon that Danny knew all to well as the puff of blue smoke that emanated from his mouth fades away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonito

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the scene changes back to Antonio as he looks at his computer's monitor and says "Lets see the Space time anomalies began occurring after Darkrai appeared. But at this point the nightmares hadn't materialized….. It didn't take long for Ash to wake up." He then brings up the view of the record of the flashing Pink sky and says regarding this event "Soon after that Darkrai appeared in the square. After that….. that's when the nightmare materialized!" He takes a glance at his other computer's monitor; a portable computer and then looks back at his main computer's monitor and says in realization "now I see!" he then rewinds the tape of the flashing pink sky but not all the way back. He pauses the tape just after the pink flashing started to happen. He then says with another realizing moment "That has to be the defining event!" He then zooms in on his computer's monitor up close on the center of the flashing pink sky and sees a blurry object and after digitally enhancing this object it turns out to be Palkia. Antionio, upon seeing this says in shock "What's this?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, DP, TR, and Alberto (TR Stands for Team Rocket)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Darkrai had just dodged a mach punch from Infernape on the rooftop of a building. But Darkrai quickly jumps down to the ground and before he can do anything else Empoleaon launches an Ice beam attack at Darkrai. The attack scores a direct hit on Darkrai instantly freezing him. But sadly Darkrai quickly breaks free of his ice prison. Suddenly Darkrai is surrounded by a whole slew of Pokemon along with their trainers behind them. And nearly all of them launch a projectile attack at Darkrai at the same time all of which scoring direct hits on Darkrai as he is engulfed in smoke. Jesse says while she is seeing this "Darkrai's is in a bad way. Could this be the end. " Suddenly Darkrai clears all the smoke around him and, having been angered by these pokemon annyoances he summons multiple Dark Rays attacks that form around him before launching all of them at surrounding Pokemon. Hitting a good portion of the Pokemon. Darkrai then, wanted to end this, raise his arms up into the air before swing them down summoning many dark orbs while saying "Dark void!" The dark orbs that Darkrai summoned our launched in all directions hitting all the Pokemon putting them to sleep. The only ones who managed to escape this were the human's, Alberto, Team Rocket in disguise, Joshua and Danny.

Well anyway Jessie who saw Darkrai take down all of those Pokemon says in astonishment "That move was simply lovely" Alberto turns his question to Jesse with a puzzled look. Jesse, seeing this look from him replies nervously " Uh…. Darkrai's evil rampaging must be stopped" Suddenly James says with an encouraging tone of voice "And since there no one to lick that brut why don't you?" Jesse keeping up on this act says "You do strike an imposing pose" Alberto upon hearing this says convinced "I guess I could take advantage of the situation. I've got it and I'm going with it. Go Gyro Ball!" (Remember he is still a Pokemon) Alberto then begins to spin his massive body around in a circle very fast like a top before charging at Darkrai who dodges but Alberto quickly says with confidence in his voice "Then It's wrap" and shoots his tongue at Darkrai, wrapping the Nightmare pokemon in his tongue. Darkrai seeing this just does grunt that seem to say in an annoyed tone of voice as if this was a feeble attempt to capture him 'get off!' Darkrai then swings his body to as much as he can to swing Alberto around by using his own tongue against him. This act by Darkrai forces Alberto to lose his grip on Darkrai and to come crashing into Team rocket who says as they are sent flying with Alberto "Team rocket is blasting off again!"

Joshua upon seeing this asks Danny curiously "Who is that?" Joshua was not expecting him to know the answer but was greatly surprised when he answered with "That's Darkrai." "You know about him?" Danny replies "I've seen him before." Joshua after hearing this says "Well clearly he's not a good guy." _And all bad guys have to be stopped. I better find a place to change so I can stop this Darkrai. _Danny replies to Joshua with "You got that right Josh!" _All right I found him! Now all I need to do is get away from Joshua so I can change. _

Suddenly they see Darkrai jump onto a rooftop and hover away. Both Joshua and Danny think the same thought _No! _And they suddenly say to each other in panic "Can you excuse me for a sec!?" Joshua and Danny upon hearing the other one voice the same exact thing say at the same time in confusion "Huh!?" And seeing as how they are going to continue to say the same exact thing just shrug at the same time before they both run away in opposite directions.

Once the two arrived in different alley's they began their transformation. With Danny being the same ring of white that appears around his waist separating into two rings heading into opposite directions and with flash he was now Danny Phantom. And Joshua's transformation started with a pinkish-red whirlwind appearing around his feet before it began to spread upwards until it covered Joshua completely so that he could not be seen. And with a flash similar to Danny's only pinkish-red the whirlwind began to dissipated from the bottom upwards and as it went it show that Joshua's appearance had changed. And once the whirlwind disappeared he was now his alter Elaman ego 'Laserstorm'" (Go to my profile for the descriptions of Joshua's Elaman form). And with that they both took off to the skies. (Danny by his ghost powers and Joshua by his jetpack (Yes he has had it on his back the whole time)).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald and Goofy were continuing their hunt for the keyhole and their friends when they suddenly heard voices in the tree's.

Sora upon hearing these voices calls up to the tree "Is anybody there?" and as an answer he gets a earful of bickering before a two humans and two creatures (One rather large by the way) fell down out of the tree. After seeing this Sora asks them in concern as they slowly get to their feet "Hey are you guys all right?" Team Rocket after hearing Sora's voice quickly pull back up their charade and the girl (Which is Jesse) says to Sora with a sweet tone of voice "Oh you don't have to worry about us sir." Donald after hearing this says to them with slight anger in his voice "Then why were you in a tree bickering?" Jesse after hearing Donald's hard-to-understand voice replies in confusion "What wa…." She stops talking when she realizes that one of the two Pokemon-like creatures talk to her and she along with Mewoth and James have their mouth's hanging wide open. Alberto who is the big fat Pokemon is surprised by this fact too but he's too angry that he lost to Darkrai to care.

"You talked!" she shouted out in surprise to Donald who after hearing this says angrily to her "And what so bad about that!?" Jesse replies still shocked by the fact this Pokemon could talk like Meowth "Well it's just that nearly all of the pokemon don't talk." Donald after hearing this screams at the top of his lungs "I AM NOT A POKE….(can't remember the word and so he screams) WHATEVER!!!!"

The force of Donald's screaming is so loud that it actually knocks Jesse, James, and Mewoth back a couple of feet as they scream in terror. Alberto on the other hand being a fat Pokemon had it's advantages and because he was so big the force of Donald's screaming could not push him back. Although he did have to use a bit of strength to accomplish this. "Okay calm down Donald I think they get the point" said Sora. Sora then turns back to Team Rocket and Alberto "Sorry about that Donald's got a bit of a temper." Donald after hearing this shouts angrily "I DO NOT!!" Sora on the other hand just ignores this as he continues to say to Team Rocket and Alberto "Believe me he's not a poke…. Whatever you said. By the way I'm Sora." Goofy being the friendly one he is says cheerfully "Nice to meet you all. I'm Goofy." Donald, who is still angry says "Donald Duck." Sora then asks politely to TR (Team Rocket) and Alberto "Who are you guys?"

But before anyone has a chance to speak Alberto just says in a hurried tone of voice "Yeah. Yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Alberto and I have to be going." and with that Alberto runs off. (The reason why Sora's trio is not surprised he can talk is because they've seen a lot of things talk such as octopuses(Ursula) and a bag of bugs(Ooogie Boogie)) Sora then turns to TR and asks them puzzled by Alberto's strange actions "Where is h….?" Sora stops as he see that TR have ran off after Alberto.

After seeing all of this Sora asks Donald and Goofy completely confused by these people's strange actions "Why did they just leave all of a sudden?" Donald replies angrily "Perhaps they think they're to good for us!" Sora after hearing Donald say such a rude thing says angrily to Donald "Donald!" Suddenly Goofy says "Gawrsh fellas let's not fight. I'm sure they just had to do something else that's all." Sora after hearing this from Goofy says cheerfully "Yeah. Your probably right Goofy."

Meanwhile TR who are running after Alberto say starting with Jesse "Did you see that?" James replies confused "See what?" Jesse replies with "Those two talking Pokemon." "But I thought that spiky haired kid said they weren't Pokemon." Jessie after hearing this says to him in an annoyed tone of voice "Oh please! They can't be anything else! If they're not human they're Pokemon. Look it up!" James replies "I suppose your right." "And once we give them to the boss along with Darkrai he will be greatly please with our work." Mewoth, catching on to what Jesse is planning says gleefully "And then maybe will get a permanent vacation and will be chilling out in our golden mansion." Jesse after hearing this says "Sounds good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's Gang

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Pokemon center Antonio is showing Ash's Group the image with a blurred Palkia he saw back earlier in this chapter. And As he shows them this he says "Look at this!" Antonio then zooms in on the image and Ash says upon recognizing this figure "That's the same thing from my dreams" This earns surprised gasps from everyone except for Antonio who says "Look closely I'll digitally enhanced the image" And after he finished with the enhancing Allis, seeing this powerful Pokemon says in worry "Oh my" Brock suddenly asks "Palika isn't it?" Antonio replies with "It is said that it lives between the dimensions and rules space" Antonio continues to say "When the garden was turned into a wasteland it was a sign of Palkiah's appearance"

Suddenly the screen for just a moment returns to Darkrai back in the past when Ash and the others saw him for the first time in the garden as he growled "Do not come here!"

Antonio then continues to say "Darkrai sensed what was about to happen. It was at the moment when the sky lit up that Palkia burst into the city!" Ash then says "But only Darkrai saw! And that was just what Palkia was trying to warn me about in my dream; about Palika!" Dawn, after hearing this says " Then where is Palkia?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well all it looks like Darkrai wasn't at fault here. But what will Ash's group do now that they know Palkiah is the one behind all of this. And how will the other heroes around the city react to this if and when they find out? Stay Tuned!**

**P.S. See I told ya. But still this is a pretty decent length chapter with over 2370 words**


	11. Chapter 9: Dimensional Peril!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Dimensional Peril **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkrai, who was floating along the rooftops, was heading for the Space-time towers for some unknown when Suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path. These figures were Joshua and Danny.

They said together at the same time with equal anger in their voices "Hold it right there!" "Huh!?" They once again said at the same time in shock that another hero had appeared next to him. Joshua broke the 'talking-together-at-the-same-time' with "Who are you?" Danny Phantom then, not wanting to risk exposing his secret identity just says "Phantom. And you?" Joshua replies with "Laserstorm." Danny, being grateful there's another hero here to help him with Darkrai, says "Well it's nice to meet you Laserstorm." Joshua replies in a hurried tone of voice "It's nice to meet you too. But we do have a villain on the loose here!" Danny, realizing that Darkrai is still here watching them says embarrassed "Oh right."

Darkrai seeing as to how he isn't going anywhere without fighting these two just raises his arms in the air, summoning many dark orbs, and firing them off at the heroic duo while shouting "Dark Void!" Danny just concentrates and turns intangible and lets the orbs fly through him while Joshua just outstretches his hands and summons an energy shield from them to take the hits. However, just like Danny, Joshua felt a bit of an energy drain each time one of Darkrai's attacks hit.

Joshua then let's his shield drop and he charges up energy in his right hand before firing off a laser at Darkrai, who is also slightly surprised by this new attack like he was when he first saw Danny's ghost ray, dodges the laser and counterattacks with a dark orb. Joshua avoids it by maneuvering his jetpack (Which is allowing him to fly) to move him out of the way. Danny Phantom then suddenly charges up and fires off a ghost ray at Darkrai while he is attacking Joshua. The attack hits Darkrai directly, but oddly Darkrai takes only a bit of damage and he retaliates with a Ice Beam attack. Danny dodges and he begins to charge up a blue energy in his hands and his eyes turn an icy blue as he says with a smirk to Darkrai "Your not the only with Ice powers dude." And with that Danny fires off a blue icy ray at Darkrai that scores a direct hit on him, freezing him solid.

For a moment it seems like Darkrai is defeated but it is quickly realizes that Darkrai is far from down as he breaks the ice surround him with ease. Danny who sees all of this says shock as his eyes turn back to their regular green neon color "What!?" Suddenly multiple pinkish-white lasers bombard down on Darkrai., some hit Darkrai and some hit the ground around him, creating a lot of smoke around Darkrai. Danny, who saw all of this turns around to see the pinkish-white glow around Joshua's hands die down. Joshua, upon noticing Danny staring at him shock says with a smirk "Your not the only who can pack a punch Phantom."

Suddenly the smoke Darkrai clears to reveal that Darkrai has raised his hands above his head once again summoning many dark orbs that he launches them at Danny and Joshua as he swings his arms forward and shouts again with slight anger in his voice "Dark Void!" This time both Danny and Joshua use their energies to create a shield around themselves as Darkrai's dark orb's pound on the shield. After the assault ends Joshua and Danny both feel a bit of their energy drained from blocking Darkrai's attack but it's nothing too bad.

It was a good thing those dark orbs were only designed to put Pokemon and people to sleep, not inflict damage. Danny then suddenly says to Joshua with a smirk "Think it's about time we finish this?" Joshua replies with a grin "Oh yeah! And I have a plan. Listen up!"

You see to Joshua and Danny; Darkrai was not much of a challenge to them. It was just that fact that Darkrai could dodge most of their attacks and the fact that he wouldn't go down after being with the attacks that did happen to hit him. Well anyway back to the story.

After finishing telling Danny his plan he asks him "You got it?" Danny replies with a smirk "Every word." Joshua after hearing this replies with a grin "Let's do this!" And with that they both charge to Darkrai. But before Darkrai can do anything Danny shoots an ectoplasm blast (aka Ghost Ray) at Darkrai while Joshua begins to gather energy in his hand. Darkrai dodges Danny's attack by moving to the right, which was fired a little to the left from Darkrai. Afterwards Joshua launches a concentrated laser directly at Darkrai, who has no time to dodge and is hit directly from the attack which creates a lot of smoke from where it hit Darkrai. But Darkrai himself was blown out of the smoke a good twenty feet away by the attack before landing on his back.

But suddenly without warning he get's right back up which shocks Joshua and Danny greatly. Joshua who is the first to say anything says in shock "But he got nailed! How can he still be moving from that attack?" Danny replies to Joshua with more determination then shock "He's tougher then he looks." Joshua after hearing this says "Well I know the attack did some damage to him because it looks like he is breathing heavily. And indeed Darkrai did look to be in moderate pain as he slowly breathed in big amounts of air.

Suddenly Darkrai performs the same procedure of how he uses his Dark Void attack as he shouts out very angrily "DARK VOID!!" Danny and Joshua are slightly stunned by how loud Darkrai's voice is as they say together "Whoa!!" But the two couldn't discuss this because they still had to block the dark orbs Darkrai launched at them and so like before they both use their energies to form a energy shield around Joshua and a ectoplasm shield around Danny. But unbeknownst to them, while they we're blocking Darkrai's attack, Darkrai begins to get into a certain position (The position Lucario gets in brawl as he charges up an aura sphere) as he charged up a mix of purple and black energy in the space between his hands (If you saw Danny fight Darkrai in Chapter 3 then you know what's coming)

Meanwhile Joshua and Danny after blocking the dark void attack lowers their shields only to see in shock as Darkrai shoots out a huge beam of purple and black energy that Joshua and Danny have no time to block or dodge. But before the attack hits them Joshua says in horror "This is going to hurt." And sure enough as the attack slammed into them, they both felt like a someone had driven a bull dozer straight into them at full speed while being zap by electricity at the same time. Either way both Joshua and Danny were knocked out of sight from the attack.

And Darkrai seeing that the battle was over began to make his way to the Space-time towers and after a few minutes Darkrai arrives at the towers and suddenly without warning he says angrily as he looks above the Space-time towers "Here!" and with that he charges straight into the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the scene changes to Ash's group as they arrive at the open wide area around the Space-time towers. The entire group then see Darkrai flying up to the area above the Space-time towers. Ash then says as he sees Darkrai doing this "Is that…" Dawn finishes for him "Darkrai!" As Darkrai flies up he suddenly gets shoved back by a force field which causes Darkrai to be sent down like a rocket hitting the pavement hard. Ash seeing this yells out in worry "Darkrai no!" The group then, wondering what cause that force field that knocked Darkrai back look up and there in some kind of see-through energy bubble they see a resting Palkia. Ash says upon seeing this"That's Palkia" and Allis says in horror "Oh my"

Suddenly Darkrai get's up from the pavement and charges angrily back up to where Darkrai is and launches a Dark Ray attack (The same attack that defeated Danny Phantom and Joshua) saying "Go away!" But for some strange reason Darkrai shoots it off like a ball made of purple and black energy. The attack heads up to where Palkia is but it is unsure whether or not the attack hits but it does get Palika's attention because Palkia, seeing that someone is trying to attack him sounds off its cry.(It's not the cry like babies make. It's just means that Palkia made a noise from his mouth ya know) During this cry the dull gray fog and clouds are instantly pushed away to reveal that the sky is black with white spirals here and there and occasionally lighting bolts are seen in three colors (Red, Blue, Yellow, White) along with thunder that happens right after the lighting(Basically gloomy). Thus eliminating the nightmare materializing thing. As it turns out Plakia has warped himself and the town into the abyss-like world he was fighting Dialga in. Antonio figuring this out says while holding his computer "The town is floating in another dimension"

Suddenly some of Dawn and Brock's Pokemon approach them which causes Dawn to say happily "It appears everyone is back to normal.

Suddenly Palikah lands on the ground not too far away from where the group is. Allis noticing the cracked pearl-like thing on Palkia says "It looks like Palkia is hurt!"

Suddenly without warning Darkrai charges up and unleashes another Dark Ray attack (This time he fires it off normally) that hits Palkia, creating a lot of smoke around Palkia. Once the smoke clears it is shown that Palkia had used it's hands to guard itself from Darkrai's attack. Palkia then flies up to battle Darkrai. Darkrai shoots an Ice Beam at Palkia who summons a shield around himself to block it. Palkia then drops the shield and rushes forward to try and hit Darkrai physically with its fist. Darkrai dodges and starts to fly away with Palkiah following close behind. Palkia then charges up and fires off a aura sphere at Darkrai. Darkrai turns around and uses an Ice Beam at the sphere. The two attack explode a few seconds after they make contact.

Suddenly another cry is heard and energy bullet like projectile come out of nowhere that strikes both Palkia and Darkrai. Ash then yells out again in worry after seeing this "Darkrai!" The entire group then turn curiously to where the attack came from. As it turns out this was the weird attack that Dialga used before against Palkia. And indeed it was Dialga who shot this attack because he comes charging at Palkia right afterwards sending them both to crash into the town somewhere.

Palkia who is had Dialga on top of him flips Dialga over and flies away though the streets. But Dialga, determined not to lose Palkia again follows close behind. Poor team rocket is right in the path of both Palika and Dialga and they are sent forward with the wind force from each Pokemon as they pass by. The fierce duo eventually reach a higher altitude above the town. But Palkia is still running away from Dailga. Dialga having enough of this charges up and fires off a hyper beam at Palkia that slams into Palkia full force and causes Palkia to come crashing down into the same square he landed in just bit earlier ago before he began to fight Darkrai. This creates a lot of smoke where Palkia hit the pavement hard. Dailga then suddenly lands on the ground not far from Palikia and waits for the smoke to clear.

Allis suddenly asks curiously upon seeing this newcomer "Who's that?" Antonio replies with "That's the Pokemon sent to govern all of time. Dailga!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny and Joshua are in a part of town very close to where Dialga and Palkia are. They were now just recovering from the Dark Ray attack Darkrai gave them. Luckily neither passed out so they both were still in their Elaman and ghost forms. Joshua was the first one to say anything as he slowly got to his feet "Ugh! I was right that did hurt. Luckily my jetpack wasn't damaged in the crash." Joshua then asks Danny with a bit of concern "Well anyway Phantom are you all right?" Danny replies with a groan while pulling himself out of a pile of wreckage "Yeah I'm okay." Danny then begins to stretch his back as he begins to say "Man! That Darkrai is st……" He stops speaking the moment he sees the sky above him and after which he says in a horror "Uh Josh?" Joshua curiously replies "What?" Danny replies not taking his eyes off the sky for a moment "Look up." Joshua does so and is dumbstruck at what he sees.

This sky was pitch black with white spirals in it here and there. It also amazed Joshua and Danny that they could still see in the city quite well despite the sky being nearly pitch black. Not only that but you could also see streaks of lighting across the sky which were a variety of odd colors that lighting bolt shouldn't be and thunder was also heard from the sky as well. Joshua after seeing this says to nobody in particular "Where are we!?" Danny replies (finally taking his eyes off the sky) with "I have no idea."

Joshua then suddenly says while activate his jetpack so that he was now hovering "Well we aren't going to figure standing around here." Danny after hearing this says "Your probably right." and with that both take to the skies but before they get more than a few feet above town they see one huge creature in the open space plaza around the Space-time towers standing in front of a cloud of smoke which they assumed to have been someone or something else. Danny then suddenly says curiously "What's going on there?" Joshua replies "Well let's find out." and with that the two fly closer to the plaza and land on a rooftop of the last building before the plaza. (Ya know the ring of buildings around the plaza) Joshua then asks curiously "What is in that smoke that's so appealing to this giant pokemon thing?"

Suddenly as if on cue the smoke clears to reveal another giant creature that is standing on two legs who then angrily cries out to Dialga. Danny then gives Joshua a glare and says slighty angry "You just had to say it didn't you?" Joshua just replies sheepishly "Uh….sorry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald and Goofy are continuing to walk through town when Goofy suddenly says terrified pointing to the sky "Gawrsh what's that?" This earns two confused "Huh's" From Sora and Donald as they turn around to see Goofy pointing to the sky. Indicating that they need to look up. Sora and Donald do so and they gasp in shock as Sora says "Wha…..!?"

The cloudy sky is now a pitch black sky with white spirals seen here and there in the sky with a odd variety of color lighting streaking across the sky with thunder heard after each lighting strike.

Sora after seeing all of this says shocked "How did we not notice that!" Donald replies "Probably because were used to so much trouble that we just expect for it to come out in plain sight." Sora, after hearing this replies with a chuckle knowing how true that could be "That could be true Donald. What do you think Goofy?" Goofy replies "Gawrsh I do know maybe…." Suddenly a loud explosion noise is heard followed by another loud noise that sounds like something big hit the ground hard.

(You should know what these sounds are)

After hearing these sounds Goofy who is now frighten says "Gawrsh what was that?" Sora replies to Goofy with "I don't know Goofy but it sounded like it came from over there." He finished this sentence by pointing to an alley to the side of their alley they were currently in. Donald after hearing this says "Well let's go!" Sora agreeing with Donald says "Right!" and with that the trio ran into the alley.

Once the trio had arrived out of the alley they saw that they were on the edge of an opened plaza that surrounded two tall towers. But that wasn't the thing that caught Sora's trio's attention. What caught their attention was the fact that they saw a huge blue four legged creature standing in front of some smoke. Goofy upon seeing this asks frighten by the four legged creature "Gawrsh who's that?" Sora replies to Goofy with "It could be the thing that's causing all the trouble here. But then again why is it standing in front of pile of smoke.?"

Suddenly the smoke clears away to reveal another equally big two legged creature that cries out at Dialga in anger. Sora after seeing this says "Well guys it looks like things got a lot harder."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it folks. Dialga and Palkiah are finally going to have their battle here in Alamos Town. But remember this plot does not belong to me. Like I said belongs to the people who made the Pokemon movie: The Rise of Darkrai. I am simply just adding stuff to it. And you can bet that the heroes are going to be fighting Dialga and Palkiah too. Well stay tuned! Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 10: Crisis! Part 1

**Since nobody (Except for Batthan) has reviewed i've decided to cancel the question show thing. Now on with the story!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Crisis! part 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Palkiah emerges from the smoke Antonio says upon seeing all of this "Dialga and Palkia must have battle in the between dimension and so the wounded Palikah must have fled here sealing the town in yet another dimension attempting to hide itself from Dilaga!"

After staring at each for a few seconds Dialga suddenly fires off a hyper beam at Palkia who charges up and fires off a aura sphere at Dialga. The two attacks collide and explode on impact. Dialga and Palkia then start to fly around and start shooting different projectile attacks at each other randomly. Suddenly one of Palika's aura sphere's miss Dialga and heads for the tower. Darkrai moves in front of the sphere and takes the hit.

Suddenly Antonio says "Two entities that never should have met crossed path's in the space time rift there unbridle wrath enveloping the city and the result. Destruction!" Allis confused by Antonio's words asks "What do you mean?" Antonio replies to Allis with "The nightmare that I read about in Godey's Diary. Its happening here and now right before our very eyes!" Allis says in shock "Your saying that Godey dreamed nightmares of future events." Antonio replies with "Yes". Suddenly Dialga's diamond-like jewel on it's chest begins to shine and Dialga forms a blue swirling mass of energy at his mouth while Palkia's pearl-like jewels on it's shoulder plates start to glow as well and Palkia's right hand begins to grow pink energy on the back side of it.

As they charge up their attacks Antonio's computer picks up the energy they are building and he says astonished by it "Tremendous energy!"

The two then fire off their most powerful attacks at each other. With Dialga's being a blue spiraling beam of energy and with Palkia's shooting off pink energy in the shape of a huge pink slash. These attacks collide with each other a create a huge blinding explosion which forces everyone to shield their eyes from the light and hold their ground from the force of the explosion. Once the explosion dies down that purple disintegrated stuff that Danny saw on that pillar back in chapter 2 appears around the edges of the floating town and slowly beings to disintegrate the town's perimeter.

Meanwhile back to Ash's gang

Allis is the first to say anything as she says worryingly "Everyone alright?" Ash replies "yeah" Allis then seeing how Dialga and Palkia are destroying everything runs up to the center of the plaza which is directly below from Dialga's and Palkia's aerial battle and says "You got to stop fighting right now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J/LS and DP**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joshua and Danny watch Dialga and Palkia firing off random amounts of energy at each other Danny says "Uh Joshua I don't think neither of those two fighting up there are good guys" Danny used the air quote around 'Good guys'. Joshua replies to Danny with "I think your right. This is just perfect. Not only do we have to deal with Darkrai we also have to deal with these two as well. And those two look pretty powerful to me."

Suddenly Danny says as he looks in a certain direction "Uh Joshua I don't think Darkrai is the bad guy here." Joshua curious as to what he means replies while turning to face Danny "Huh?" Danny says as he points in a certain direction "Look there." Joshua does so and sees Dakrai protect the Space-time towers from Palkia's aura sphere attack that miss Dialga by using his own body. But luckily Darkrai doesn't take too much damage from the attack.

Joshua after seeing this admits "I guess your right Danny. No bad guy would protect a building from another attack by using his own body. Well now that we know Darkrai is one of the good guys things will be a bit ea…." Suddenly Danny shouts out in horror as he looks up into the sky "LOOK OUT!!" Joshua, not even questioning his friend zooms around and looks up to see that (I'm just going to use their real names. Though Danny and Joshua don't what they're names are) Dialga fired off that weird multiple energy bullets attack at Palkia but some of the energy bullets miss Palkia and are heading straight for the two halfa's.

Joshua and Danny acting on instinct summon an energy shield and a ectoplasm shield side by side to take the hits. The energy bullets pound on their shields like boulders. These energy bullets were stronger than Darkrai's orbs because it drained a good bit of energy from both of them to block the bullets. Joshua then says in shock as he and Danny take down their shields "Whoa! Those energy bullet things were powerful." Danny agreeing with Joshua says with a slight chuckle "No kidding."

Suddenly they see a blue swirling mass of energy forming in Dialga's mouth and they see a pink energy starting to form on the back of Palkia's right hand. And without warning a purple mist seeps out of Danny's mouth. This time Joshua catches sight of it and asks curiously "What was that purple stuff that just came out of your mouth?" Danny replies "Well it's a sense of my that's suppose to sense something but I haven't figured out what it senses yet." Joshua, not having the time to talk about this subject any further says "Okay whatever."

Suddenly Joshua and Danny see Dialga shoot a beam of blue energy at Palkia who whips his arm forward creating a pink energy slash-shape projectile at Dialga. The two attacks collide and a blinding explosion occurs of where the attacks hit causing that purple mist to form again in Danny's mouth. Joshua then says in shock as he and Danny shield their eyes from the blinding light and try to hold their ground from the force of the explosion "What in the world!?" Danny replies to Joshua with equal amount of shock "This explosion is one of the most powerful things I've ever seen!"

Suddenly just as quickly as the explosion happens it dies down but before Joshua and Danny could comment on that explosion they sudenly see a blonde hair girl run up to the middle of the plaza who shouts out to Dialga and Palkia "You've got to stop fighting right now!" Danny after hearing this and seeing her act says in shock and anger "Is she stupid!? She's putting her own self in danger being out in the open like that!" Joshua agreeing with Danny says just as angry as him "And does she really think she can get them to stop fighting just by shouting at them to stop!? Ha! If it was that easy to bring bad guys down the good guys would b…." He is once again interrupted as Danny whispers out in horror "Uh no." Joshua slightly annoyed, not at Danny but at the continuation of bad thing after bad thing "What is it this time?" Danny replies "Those two giant creatures are about to fall right on top of her!" This earns Danny a shocked "What!?" from Joshua who looks up to indeed see Dialga and Palkia tackling each other and plummeting to the ground right where the blond hair girl is. Joshua then after seeing all of this says in complete worry "She'll be crushed!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were watching the entire battle between the Dialga and Palkia and as the fierce duo continue to battle Sora asks Donald and Goofy in concern "Um do you guys know who is the bad guy?" Goofy replies to Sora with "Gawrsh Sora I'm not sure if either of those two are good guys." Donald adds to Goofy's statement with "They're probably both bad guys who have a grudge against each other." Sora after hearing these statements from Donald and Goofy says "Well if that's the case then how do we stop them?"

Suddenly Goofy shouts out "Sora, behind ya!" after hearing this Sora replies confused "Huh?" as he turns around to see a ball of pink energy heading straight for him. Sora, acting quickly fires a firaga spell at the aura sphere causing it to explode on contact with the firaga spell. Sora after blocking this attack says "Whew! That was close." Suddenly Donald says as he points to a building top "Sora look!" Again Sora replies with a "Huh?" As he and Goofy look to where Donald is pointing at to see two figures to far away to make out erect two shields: one pink and one green to block what looked like yellow firaga spells to Sora.

Sora is about to comment on this when he suddenly notices that up in the sky the two giant creatures are charging up some kind of attacks. The four legged creature seemed to be forming a blue spiraling ball of energy at it's mouth while the two legged creatures seemed to be gather pink energy on the back of it's right hand. And after a few seconds the two legged creature shot out a pink energy in the shape of a vertical slash at the four legged creature who shot out a blue spiraling beam from it's mouth at the two legged creature.

The two powerful attacks collide with each other creating a very loud noise that alerts Donald and Goofy to this predicament giving them just enough time to look and see a huge blinding explosion created as a result of the collision of the attacks. Sora's trio try to hold their ground from the force of the explosion and shield their eyes from the brightness of it. Suddenly Donald shouts out in worry "What's going on!" Sora shouts out "This is like us using our most powerful attack!"

Suddenly the explosion dies down and Goofy says in worry "Gawrsh what was that?" Sora replies to Goofy stilled awed by the blinding explosion "It happened when those two attacks that those creatures shot out crashed into each other." Donald is about to say something in response to this when the trio suddenly see a blond hair girl run out into the middle of the plaza looking up at the creatures shouting "Stop fighting right now!"

Donald after hearing this from the mysterious girl says annoyed by her attempts to stop those creatures "That's not going to work." Suddenly the trio see the fierce some duo up in the sky tackle each other and starting to plummet down to the ground where the girl is at. Sora, upon realizing this says to Donald and Goofy in a serious and determine tone of voice "Come on guys! She needs our help!" Donald and Goofy nod in response with a look of seriousness and determination. And with that Sora's group starts (Starts is the keyword here) to run to where the girl is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP (You all thought I forget about them didn't ya?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy Turner was probably about halfway to the Space-time towers when the dimensional change occurred and upon seeing this Timmy shouts out in surprise and also in both awe and worry "What the?" Timmy then asks his fairies curiously "Uh guys what just happened?" Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poof back into their fairy forms (Since no one is around to see them) and Wanda replies to Timmy's question with worry in her voice as she looks up to the nearly pitch black sky with dim white spirals here and there with thunder and oddly colored lighting streaking across the sky "Ooh Timmy this doesn't look good." Timmy replies in slight worry and confusion "What doesn't look good?" Wanda replies to Timmy with "It seems that this entire town has been teleported into another dimension. Not only that but I can feel another strange energy in this dimension that's interfering with our magic preventing us from leaving."

Cosmo then suddenly says hysterically "Oh come on it doesn't look that bad?" As Cosmo was saying this he points up to the sky when suddenly many loud booming thunder's are heard with many lighting bolts streaking across the sky. These events affect everyone except for Cosmo who says cheerfully "See!?" Wanda would have scolded Cosmo at his idiotic act at this moment if Poof hadn't start crying from the loud noises that the thunder made. She had just barely managed to calm Poof down before his crying could have caused something bad to happen to them.

You see Poof, being a fairy baby, can not control his magic fully yet and so whenever Poof did a certain thing he would uncontrollably cause something to happen by magic. Giggling=good things happen, Crying=bad things happen, Hiccups=natural disasters happen, Burps=lighting happens (Aka the closest living thing to Poof when he burps will get struck by lighting) Farting=giant wind that will blow away troubles.

Back to the story:

Suddenly before Wanda could scold Cosmo the foursome saw two creatures (Dialga and Palkia) in the sky that were shooting each other with many energy attacks. And Timmy being the 10 year old kid instantly shouting out in awe the moment he saw (Again they don't know their names) Dialga and Palkia fighting each other "Awesome!" Wanda being the careful one she is says in worry "Uh Timmy those creatures seem to be really powerful. We really should be getting to a safer area." Timmy replies to Wanda with excitement CLEARLY evident in his voice "No way! This is awesome!"

Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says in glee "Yeah! In fact they're giving us a souvenir right now!" This earns two "Huh's" from Wanda and Timmy as they look to where the creatures are battling at. What they see shocks them as it turns out Dialga had charged up and fired a Hyper Beam from it's mouth that had missed Palkia and was heading straight for Timmy and his fairies. "COSMO YOU IDIOT!!" Both Timmy and Wanda shouted together in both anger and annoyance.

Timmy then turned to Wanda and said in moderate worry "Wanda I wish that attack wasn't going to hit us!" Wanda replies in concern and determination "You got it champ!" And with a poof from her wand a magic pink fairy shield was created in front of the foursome. The shield looked similar to Joshua's pink shield except it had brighter shade of pink with sparkling fairy dust around it. Dialga's Hyper Beam makes direct contact on the shield and explodes with a bang which creates a lot of black smoke. Once the smoke clears it is shown that the Wanda's magic shield is still standing but Wanda is slightly weakened by using her magic to block Dialga's attack but she doesn't show it to Timmy or Cosmo.

Instead she asks them in concern "Are you guys okay?" Timmy replies in an excited tone of voice "That was awesome!" Cosmo following up on Timmy's excitement says hysterically "Yeah! You got that right Timmy!" Suddenly they all hear a loud bang and turn around to see that the one of the powerful creatures had shot out a beam of blue energy and the other creature had shot out a pink energy in the shape of a vertical slash that had collided with each other creating that loud bang. A second later after the attacks had collide it erupted into a huge loud blinding explosion. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were thrown back into a building wall from the attack. Luckily they were close to the wall so no one got hurt and Poof didn't cry.

And as the explosion continued Timmy shouted out the same word he's been using a lot recently after he spotted Dialga and Palkia "AWESOME!!!!!" Cosmo follows up on Timmy's excitement with "WOW!!! THIS MUST BE THE GRAND FINALE OF THAT PINK LIGHT SHOW!!!! AND MAYBE AFTER THIS IS OVER IT WILL FINALLY RAIN PUDDING!!!!!" After another second or two of this blinding explosion it suddenly dies down and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof fall face first into the ground. After getting up from the attack Timmy says with excitement "Man that was cool! In fact I wish we we're in the closest secluded alley to where those two are battling at!" Cosmo replies gleefully "You got it Timmy!" And as he raises his wand Wanda shouts out "Wait!" But it is too late and with a poof they all teleport away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back to Allis whom had ran to the center of the plaza and had shouted out to Dialga and Palkia to stop fighting. When suddenly the two tackle each other and start to fall down right to where Allis is. But just as it seems she is a goner Darkrai instantly appears in front of Allis and unleashes a Dark Ray attack (Ya know that huge ray of swirling masses of purple and black energy that Darkrai used to knock both Danny and Joshua away with) which knocks Dilaga and Plaika back up into the air.

Darkrai then flies up to where they are and uses his Dark Void attack at Dialga and Palika while yelling at them in anger "GO AWAY!!!!" The two simply use their energy to create shields around themselves which absorbs the dark orbs from Darkrai's attack. Dilaga and Palkia then in retaliation use Hyper beam (From Dialga)and aura sphere (From Palkia) at Darkrai. The attacks score direct hits on Darkrai who is then sent flying back into the garden from the knock back of the attacks. The entire group upon seeing this yells out in worry "Darkai!!!" And everyone runs for the garden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well everyone it seems that Dialga and Palkia are continuing to cause havoc. Will the heroes try to stop them? You bet they will. But it doesn't happen for a few more chapters so hang on!**


	13. Chapter 11:Crisis! Part 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Crisis! part 2**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many things crept into Joshua and Danny's heads as they saw Darkrai save Allis and also being defeated by Dialga and Palkia. "Why is Darkrai so nice?" Is he okay?" Why did that girl do something that idiotic?" "How tough is Darkrai?". Joshua then suddenly said to Danny "Okay I'm positive Darkrai is not a bad guy. But we still have these creatures to deal with." Danny replies "Your right." And after watching Dialga's and Palkia's battle for a little bit Danny asks "Think we can beat them by ourselves?" Joshua replies regrettably "Maybe. But we don't got a choice."

Suddenly they hear a voice "Hey you two!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, DP and SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had watched this mysterious being save the girl and being defeated by Palkia and Dialga. Sora was the first one to say anything as he said "Who was that?" Donald replies "I don't know." Sora then says "Well at least we know he's a good guy"

Suddenly Goofy says as he points to a rooftop "Hey look!" Sora and Donald turn to where Goofy is pointing at to see the two figures that erected those two shields that stopped those energy bullets from hitting them. Sora upon seeing them says "It's those two who created those two shield…things." Donald, after hearing this replies "Well let's go see if they know anything about those two things fighting in the sky." Sora replies "Right!" And with that the trio began to run to where the duo figures were. As they ran Sora shouted out to the two figures on the rooftop "Hey you two!" Joshua and Danny in response quickly turn to face them as Joshua said trying not to be rude "What?" Sora replies to him with "Could you two come down here for a minute?" Joshua replies "Sure."

Joshua (Thanks to his jetpack) and Danny then fly off the building and land a few feet away from Sora's trio who let out surprised and astonished wow's. Danny taking notice of this grins as he says "Pretty cool huh?" Sora replies with awe "Yeah!" Suddenly Donald who quickly get's over his shock says "Wait Sora let's not forget what we wanted to talk to them about." After hearing this Joshua and Danny interrupt as they say shocked "Are you a…" They never finish the sentence because Donald somehow realizes what they are about to say and shouts "I am not a Poke….thingy!" Joshua after hearing this shout says "Alright your not a Pokemon."

Danny after hearing this says to Joshua "Are you sure?" Joshua replies "Think about it Danny. We're in another world and we saw strange things that we didn't understand at first so I'm guessing they're from another world also." Sora after hearing this says shocked "How did you guys know we we're from another world!" Donald after hearing Sora blowing up the rules of world order shouts out "Sora!" Sora replies to Donald slightly angry "Well they just said that they we're from another world so they already knew of other worlds so technically I didn't break the rules Donald." Donald after hearing this logic grumbles "Good point."

Goofy then suddenly says "Gawrsh I think we should introduce ourselves." Sora replies to him with "Alright." Sora then turns back to face Joshua and Danny "Hi I'm Sora." Donald quickly getting over his grumbling says "Donald Duck!" Goofy finishes up "I'm Goofy." Sora then says "Who are you two?" Joshua replies to him with "J-Laserstorm!" _Whew almost gave away my secret identity_. Danny was suspicious about Laserstorm's goof-up but he shrugged it off for later as he introduced himself "I'm D-Phantom!" _I just did the same exact thing he just did! I better be careful cause I nearly gave away my identity. Wait if I did the same thing Laserstorm did then that must mean he has a secret identity too. Well duh I knew that because if he's a superhero he must have some kind of secret identity. Hmm could Laserstorm be someone I know?…… Nah! _This time Joshua was suspicious of Phantom but he shrugged it off for later just like Phantom did.

Suddenly Joshua says "Okay now that we have introduced ourselves we still have the matter with those two pokemon things up in the sky." After hearing this Sora says "Oh right I almost forget about that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in an secluded alley close to where the Space-time towers are a poof of purplish smoke is seen and when it dies down Timmy and his Fairies are there in it's place.

Wanda then instantly says in worry "Guys we shouldn't be here it's too dangerous!" Timmy trying to relax Wanda says "Come on Wanda we've been through worse before." Wanda replies to Timmy with worry "That's true sport but this time there is a battle going on over our heads and the last time we've been involved in a battle was when we took on the destroyer after he had completely encased earth in metal and nearly destroyed it with dynamites." Timmy after hearing this says "Well I've got you guys to protect me."

Cosmo then suddenly says "That's right we're totally here for yo..(a glameow runs by) ooh kitty!" Cosmo then flies after the glameow. Wanda upon noticing Cosmo flying away shouts out to him "Cosmo get back here!" And with that she raises her wand and in a poof Cosmo is right back next to her and Poof. Cosmo then sheepishly says "Heheh sorry"

Suddenly a loud blast is heard from above as Dialga's Hyper Beam collides with Palkia's Aura sphere.

After gearing this Timmy says in slight worry to his fairies "Come on let's hurry! I missing all of the excitement. I wish we we're invisible and nobody could hear us except for ourselves." Cosmo after hearing this says "You got it Timmy!" And with a poof from Cosmo's wand all of them (Including Poof) we're invisible to everyone else except for themselves and audible only to each other. "Next I wish we were on one of these building's rooftops." This time both Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands together but not before hearing Wanda's traditional groan and with a poof there were on a rooftop.

"And finally I wish we had four seats, drinks and popcorn." Cosmo replies to Timmy with "No problem Timmy "And with a poof four floating seats appeared on the roof and drinks and popcorn appeared in all of their hands and as they sat down Cosmo notching something about the chairs says "What? No cup holders?" Timmy, just like when he was watching his parents take on the Nega Chin and his partners as Mighty Mom and Dynao Dad "This is going to be good!" and with that he begins to eat popcorn while he and his fairies watch Dialga's and Palkia's fight in the sky. With Wanda in worry thinking _What if one of their attacks comes this way? It took quite a bit of my magic to block one of their attacks already and I'm not sure how many more times I can do that._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash's Group have arrived in the garden and are looking for Darkrai who was blasted here by Dialga and Palkia. Allis is the first one to see Darkrai and immediately

she goes over to make sure he's okay. Darkrai grunts and opens his eye and he looks at Allis who says in a concerned tone of voice "Darkrai you alright?" Darkrai replies weakly

"Alisha?" Allis shakes her head and says "My names Allis you see Alisha was my grandmother." Darkrai replies with "Allis" Allis then continues says "You try to protect our town. I'm sorry I didn't understand" Ash who had just arrived with the others says "Yeah me too." Dawn then says in a apologetic tone of voice "Darkrai forgive us?" Darkrai doesn't say anything and sinks into the ground before reappearing a distance away from them and flying up to where Dilaga and Palikah are. Allis seeing this says in worry "Darkrai no."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about another this being another short chapter. There just wasn't enough stuff to talk about. But the next chapter will be a bit more exciting and hopefully longer.**


	14. Chapter 12: Crisis! Part 3

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Crisis! Part 3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dialga and Palkia are continuing to battle each other when Dialga uses that weird multiple energy bullets attack at Palkia. Palkia gets hit with a couple of them but the remaining energy bullets are heading straight for the town. Suddenly Darkrai appears and

uses it's Dark Ray and destroys the energy bullets before it could reach the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, DP, and SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Joshua, Danny, and Sora's trio also see Darkrai blocking this attack from a distance. Joshua is the first one to say anything as he says "Well it seems that Darkrai is okay." Sora after hearing this replies "So that's its name." Joshua replies to Sora with "You saw him?" Sora replies "Yeah we saw him protect that girl who ran out in the opening and try to get those two things you call Pokemon to stop fighting. Along with you two making those weird shields to block one of their attacks from hitting you."

Suddenly Danny interrupts and says "Uh guys we still have those two Pokemon things battling each other above this town to deal with." Sora after hearing this says "Oh yeah. Hmm and as a matter of fact I think I have a plan too." Joshua after hearing this says slightly shocked by how Sora cam up with a plan so quickly despite the fact he kept getting sidetracked along with himself "Really? What?" Sora answers with "Well since those two Pokemon creatures are destroying this town from their battle we're going to have to find a way to defeat them while blocking their attacks from destroying the town. So me, Donald, and Goofy will split up and try to block all of the off-target attacks from reaching the city like Darkrai is while you and Phantom fight them."

Suddenly Donald shouts out his protest with "Hey how come they get to fight!?" Sora replies to Donald with "Because they're the only ones who can fly up there and fight them." Joshua once again interrupts as he shows the jetpack on his back "Well technically this jetpack is the only reason why I can fly."

Danny suddenly noticed that Laserstorm's jetpack looked familiar but he couldn't place a finger on why it was familiar so he dismissed that thought for later.

Sora replies to Joshua's statement with "Well that still doesn't matter. You can still fly up there with Phantom and fight them." After hearing this Joshua says "Well okay but just to warn you if we're going to fight them you'll probably have to block mine and Danny's attacks too. Because we're bound to miss a couple of times if not a lot." Sora replies with a grin "No problem." Joshua then says "Well Phantom let's go!" Danny replies with a serious nod and with that Joshua ignites his jetpack's thrusters and he and Danny take off into the sky.

Sora then says to his comrades Donald and Goofy "You guys know what to do?" Goofy replies with surprisingly seriousness in his voice but still with that cheerfulness in it as well "Yep!" Donald still upset that Joshua and Danny get to fight and he doesn't just groans as he says "Yeah." And with that Sora, Donald, and Goofy take off in different directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Timmy and his Fairies we're still watching Dialga and Palkia's battle when they noticed (They don't know his name either) Darkrai block the weird energy bullet attack with a huge beam of purple and black energies. Timmy then says excited upon seeing another creature entering this battle says "Awesome! Now we have three people fighting instead of two!" Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says hysterically "You said it Timmy! This is getting more exciting and dangerous!" Timmy after hearing this says "Just the way we like it!" Wanda who is making sure Poof (Who is sitting in the seat next to her) doesn't choke on the popcorn says silently in worry "I just know we're going to get blasted or something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's group have now arrived at a small bridge and see the town disappearing by a strange purple line. Dawn upon notching this says in confusion "What's happening" Antonio replies while looking at his portable computer's monitor "It's the town's perimeter wall its begun to collapse! If we don't act now the entire town will disappear into another dimension!"

Suddenly the scene changes to team rocket running from the purple disappearing line and Mewoth says in terror as they run "This kind of blasting off……" Jessie and James join in with Mewoth "we don't need!"

Well anyway back to Ash's group:

Allis suddenly says upon noticing two other figures besides Dialga and Palkiah that are two far away to distinguish "Who are they?" This earns Huh's from the others as they turned to notice the two figures too. Antonio is the first one to say anything "I'm not sure. They are too far away for me to make out anything distinguishable but they could be Pokemon." Ash then upon noticing how close there are to Dialga and Palkia says "Well they look like they're going to challenge Dialga and Palkia." Dawn after hearing this from Ash says in worry over those two figures "They'll be crushed!" Antonio agreeing with Dawn says "Your right Dawn those two Pokemon are just too weak to fight Dialga and Palkia but there is nothing we can do to stop them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this is another short chapter but the exciting parts are coming up so don't worry. Boy does Antonio have it all wrong about Joshua and Danny being too weak. Also do you think I made Sora a little out of character?**


	15. Chapter 13: Crisis! Part 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Crisis! Part 4**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joshua and Danny were flying to Dialga and Palkia to confront them Danny notices that the town's perimeter is surrounded by that same purple stuff he saw on that pillar back in chapter two. Danny then says to Joshua "Hold on!" Joshua stops flying to the two legendary Pokemon and turns to face Danny and says curiously "What?" Danny replies while pointing his finger to the town's perimeter "Look at the purple stuff that's surrounding this town's edges." Joshua does so and turns to look at the town's perimeter and he sees the purple stuff that's surrounding the town's perimeter. "What is that?" Danny replies "I have no clue. But I've seen this purple stuff before when I was in the garden." Joshua curiously asks "What happen?" Danny replies "Well I saw that purple stuff at the base of a pillar and after it disappeared the pillar fell because a good portion of it's base was gone as if it had been dis…..oh no."

After hearing Danny's tone of voice drop to horrified levels Joshua asks in worry "Please don't tell that word you were about to say was disintegrated." All Danny does in response is give Joshua a terrified look that confirms Joshua's worry. So Joshua then says in worry "So if that purple stuff can disintegrated anything it touches and if it surrounds the entire city that means…." Danny finishes for him "This town will be disintegrated along with everything in it." Joshua then asks Danny "So do you know what's causing it?" Danny starts to reply with "I don't k….Look out!" He is interrupted as he and Joshua dodge a Hyper Beam that Palkia had fired at Dialga but missed.

Danny then says in a shaky voice after dodging that Hyper Beam "Whew! That was close." Suddenly Joshua realizes something and says "I know what's causing this purple stuff." Danny after hearing this says eagerly "Really!? What!?" Joshua replies "It's because of these two Pokemon that are fighting each other." Danny after hearing this asks "You think so?" Joshua replies with "Yep! For some reason I can feel time and space being altered and bended around these two because of their fighting."

Suddenly Palkia is hit by a Hyper Beam from Dialga which causes Palkia to be blow a couple of feet backwards toward Joshua and Danny which causes Danny's purple sense to go off again. But Palkia manages to recover before getting too close to the two halfa's and it charges back to Dialga as Joshua says to Danny regarding that purple mist that keeps on coming out of his mouth "And that purple mist coming from your mouth must sense these strange things too. So maybe if we can beat them they'll stop this purple stuff around the city from destroying anything else." Danny after hearing this says "Well let's go!" Joshua after hearing this replies "Right!" And with that the two teenage boys fly off after the Legendary Pokemon duo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Timmy and his Fairies are still watching the battle between Dialga and Palkia as Timmy shouts out after seeing Palkia hit Dialga with an aura sphere "This is just too cool! It's just like being in a action movie!" Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says hysterically while pointing in a direction "Yeah especially since those two guys are going to fight too!" Timmy and Wanda reply with "Huh's?" as they turn to where Cosmo is pointing at to see two figures flying towards Dialga and Palkia. The two figures were to far away to distinguish but Timmy and his Fairies could tell they both we're humans.

(Well technically there half right because Joshua and Danny are half human. Get it?)

Wanda is the first one to say anything as she looks up at the two mysterious figures "Who are they?" Timmy replies to her question with excitement in his voice "Awesome here come the superheroes! Now things are really going to get good!" And after finishing that Timmy grabs more popcorn and stuffs it in his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ash's group continue to watch the two figures charge towards Dialga and Palkia Brock says "It looks like they really are going to fight." Ash then says in worry over the two figures "I really hope they won't get hurt." Antonio seeing how everything looks hopeless says "What can we do to stop this?" Suddenly he has a flashback

_-Flashback-_

_Antonito who says while reading Godey's diary "As it turns out the nightmare told me just what I needed to do for the future I needed to leave Araysson" _

_-Flashback End-_

Antonio then after having this flashback says to himself "But it didn't say what Araysson could be." Allis overhears him and asks curiously "Araysson?" Antonio after hearing this replies to her in shock "Allis you've heard of it?" Allis replies "Yes Araysson is name of the song that my grandmother taught me to play on the leaf whistle." Antonio, finally understanding what they need to do to stop all of this says excitedly "that's it! Godey for-told of the disasters that threaten the future and left Araysson for us!" Allis, after hearing this replies with confusion "The song is?" Antonio nods his head and says as he looks at the Space-Time towers "Araysson the song with the power to soothe even the fiercest rage" Ash then after hearing all of this says "well lets go!" And with that group run off. But before Antonio runs off after the group he gives one last look at the mysterious two figures and says "What are they?" And after this he runs off after the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG, FOP and D (Dialga) and P (Palkia)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back to Dialga and Palkia:

As the two fight Dialga forms a ball of orange fire in his mouth and fires off Hyper Beam at Palkia who uses its energy to create pink energy shield around itself to block the attack which also creates a lot of black smoke when the Hyper Beam collided with the shield. Palkia then let's his shield drop and he forms a pink energy sphere in his hands and fires it off at Dialga who dodges. The pink Aura Sphere continues to fly on and just when it is about to hit the Space-time towers Darkrai appears in front of the energy sphere and takes the hit which also creates a lot of black smoke around him.

Dialga then fires off another Hyper Beam at Palkia who dodges. The Hyper Beam then continues to head for the side of a random building but Goofy appears and raises his shield up in preparation for the hit. The Hyper Beam hits dead on with the shield and Goofy nearly loses his balance as he struggles to block the beam and after a few more seconds of struggling the beam dies down with a final BOOM! (Ya know explosion). Goofy once again nearly loses his balance from the force of the explosion but thanks to his shield, which protected most of his body from the attack, he was able to maintain a firm hold on the ground. Goofy then says cheerfully despite the fact of his exhaustion "Gawrsh that was the quite the blast."

Palkia then in retaliation to Dialga's Hyper Beam fires off his own Hyper Beam at Dialga who uses his energy to create a blue energy shield around himself to take the hit. And just like before a lot of black smoke is created with the Hyper Beam collided with the energy shield. Dialga then forms a small blue ball of energy in it's mouth and shoots out its blue Aura Sphere (A ball of blue energy) attack at Palkia who dodges out of the way. This blue Aura Sphere then continues to head for a fountain in a open spaced plaza when Donald suddenly jumps onto the fountain's edge and thinks regarding that he couldn't fight Dialga and Palkia because they were too high up in the air _Well at least I'll be able to block their attacks. _Donald then starts to focus and his staff starts to emanate a fiery aura around itself as he shouts out "Fire!" (Just for note he can cast spells without saying them too) Donald then points his staff to the oncoming blue sphere and a ball of fire shoots out of Donald's staff and collides with the blue Aura Sphere causing both attacks to explode on contact with each other generating a lot of smoke. Donald then, after seeing that he successfully stopped the attack says cheerfully "No problem!"

Palkia then forms another pink Aura Sphere in his hands and fires it off at Dialga who dodges. And as the pink energy sphere heads to a rooftop which so happens to be the rooftop that Timmy and his Fairies are watching their fight from Cosmo spots it and says hysterically "Hey Timmy look! There giving us another souvenir! They must really like us!" Timmy who is drinking his drink in his floating chair turns to where Cosmo is staring at and sees the energy sphere approaching and in shock Timmy quickly does the spit take (Ya know spitting your drink out in shock) and says to Wanda in worry "Wanda I wish there was a force field in front us!" Wanda replies with wand glowing "You got it Timmy!" And with a poof from her wand another pink energy shield appears in front of the foursome and the sphere slams into the pink shield and explodes on contact creating a lot of smoke. Wanda once again feels the drain on her magic for blocking another one of their attack and she thinks in worry _I don't how many more times I can protect Timmy from these attacks. And letting Cosmo do the protection wishes is just……(Decides to say something less insult full) unreliable._ And with that she goes back to watching Dialga and Palkia in worry.

Dialga then summons a weird aura-thing between the antennas on it's head and suddenly those weird multiple energy bullet thinks shoot out of it and at Palkia who takes some of the hits but the remaining energy bullets start plummeting to the sides of a couple of random buildings that are side by side to each other. But luckily Sora is there and he thinks as he spots the energy bullets heading to the buildings _This is going to be difficult to block. _Sora then runs in front of the buildings and starts to focus and as he does his Keyblade emanates an icy mist around itself. Sora then points his keyblade to the oncoming energy bullets and casts Blizzaga. A gust of frost then come out of the Keyblade and instantly freezes a good chunk of the energy bullets. But Sora thinks in worry _Oh no what have I done!? _As he realizes that he just made the energy bullets more lethal because of that ice that now surrounds them. Sora then says in determination to fix his mistake "Time to turn the heat up!" And with that Sora's Keyblade emanates a fiery aura and Sora begins casting Firaga multiple times sending a ball of fire at each bullet whether they were frozen or not. And each energy bullet that his Firaga spells came in contact with exploded with a bang creating a lot of black smoke. Sora then says after all of this "I think that's all of them" Suddenly he sees one lone energy bullet shoot out of the armada of black smoke straight at him. Sora groans at the sight of this one energy bullet and raises his Keyblade into a guard position. The energy bullet collides with Sora's Keyblade causing Sora to slide back a foot or two backwards but he maintains his guard stance against the energy bullet despite the fact that he is nearly backed up against a building wall. Then after another moment of maintaining his guard stance the energy ball explodes but luckily Sora's Keyblade prevented the force of the explosion from hitting his face. Sora now glad that the energy bullets are gone says "Whew! What a workout!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash's group have finally arrived in a chamber of some sort that has a bunch of songs in slots of multiple wheels that you can rotate around with. Antonio then suddenly says "There's no song named Araysson in the research lab. But it might be here!" Ash, wondering which song disk it is says curiously "But which one is Araysson" Dawn, upon notching all the music disks says in worry "There's so many"

(I know there's a flashback with Allis and her grandmother Alisha here but I am going to skip it)

Suddenly Allis remembers the symbol of Arrayson and uses the back of the picture of her grandmother that has the Arrayson symbol on it and she finds they symbol on a disk at the dead top of the wheel. (Talk about ironic) Allis then says to others as she points to the Arrayson disk "That's it!" The group then turn the wheel around to bring Arrayson down within their reach and as soon as they have it Antonio says "To the Space-time towers!" Allis then shouts out as she summons Chimcar from it's poke ball "Chimcar let's go!" Chimcar then instantly gives her a friendly "Chimcar!" And with that they all head for the Space-Time towers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well readers this chapter was a bit long and have a bit more action in it don't you think? Well anyway stay tuned for chapter 15!**


	16. Chapter 14: Crisis! Part 5

**Well readers guess what happens here? Joshua and Danny finally get to fight Dialga and Palkia! Well let's start this excitingly LONG chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Crisis! Part 5 (Note: From here on chapter's has been rated K+ to T for safety)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as Brock and Nurse Joy were escorting people to the center of town which happens to be the garden when Dialga who is still fighting Palkia summons that weird aura between his antennas and fires off those energy bullets at Palkia. Some of the bullets hit Palkia while the others fly by and head for a stone bridge but luckily there are many Pokemon there while their trainers are being evacuated (Or in this case move to a safer place). Well anyway as energy bullets come closer the Pokemon use there attacks to block the energy bullets that Dialga summoned from hurting people or destroying anything. One of them gets through thought but Crogaunt (Brock's Pokemon) punches it with his poison jab and after a few seconds Crogaunt's poison jab overpowers the energy bullet and it explodes in a very small explosion but oddly enough Crogaunt isn't affect at all. Brock surprised and impressed by Crogaunt's accomplishment says "Whoa! Way to go Crogaunt!"

Suddenly Nurse joy says to Brock "The evacuations are nearly complete I am going to wait with the others" Brock replies with "Go I'll handle things here!" Nurse Joy replies with gladness in her voice "Thanks Brock!" and she runs off. Brock then turns his head to the Space-Time Towers and says quietly "But….Ash….And Dawn!"

Meanwhile Dialga and Palkia have switched sides since Dialga's last attack. Palkia then fires off a Hyper Beam at Dialga who dodges. The Hyper Beam however continues its forward momentum heading straight for the stone bridge that all the Pokemon and Brock are on. Brock is the first one to see the attack and starts to say to the Pokemon "Alright guys get ready!" And as Brock get's ready to signal the Pokemon to block the attack a teenage boy with brown spiky hair appears out of nowhere.

(Sora's point of view)

As Sora makes it to the stone bridge he sees an armada of what Joshua and Danny called Pokemon and a human with brown spiky hair much like his own. Sora then suddenly sees a bright orange energy beam of some sort in the sky that is heading straight for them so Sora thinks in worry as he runs to them _I've got to stop that attack from hurting them!_ Sora then jumps onto the ledge of the stone bridge ignoring the gasps of surprise from Pokemon and the human as the Keyblade forms in his hands with a flash of light. _Let's hope my Keyblade is strong enough to block this! _And with that thought Sora holds the keyblade sideways up at the beam of orange energy just like how he blocked the attack that the enigmatic man used on him in Hollow Bastion. And in an instant the Hyper Beam makes direct contact with Sora's Keyblade. The force of the impact is so great that Sora nearly fell over on his back but surprisingly he kept his stance strong with sweat starting to accumulate on his face from the both the exhaustion of holding the attack back and from the heat that the Hyper Beam emanated. Then after another moment of blocking the Hyper Beam explodes with knocks Sora into the air but he manages to recover in midair and land on his feet unharmed.

(Normal Point of view)

Brock after seeing (He doesn't know his name) Sora block an attack like that asks worried over him "Are you alright?" Sora replies to him with a grin "Yeah. It will take a lot more than that to bring me down." Sora's voice then changes to one of more seriousness as he says "Well anyway you better find a safe place to hide. It's dangerous here!" Brock after hearing this was surprised that the kid told him to find a place to hide when he was just about to tell him the same thing. And then suddenly without warning Sora runs off. Brock calls out to him with "Wait!" But Sora is long gone.

Meanwhile Goofy, who was in a wide open plaza was reading his shield to block a Pink Aura Sphere that Palkia had fired off at Dialga but had missed by a few inches. The pink energy sphere makes direct contact with Goofy's shield and explodes on impact. The force of the impact blows Goofy back into a wall causing it to crack around Goofy like if a bullet shot through glass. And as he goes he does the traditional Goofy scream.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO HO HO HO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donald who's not far away from Goofy hears the scream as he thinks in worry and annoyance of how much trouble Goofy always seems to get into _That's the big palooka's voice! Nobody else would ever make that scream in turmoil! Well I better go help him. _Donald then runs to the place where he heard Goofy's scream while shouting out in worry "Hold on Goofy!" Once Donald get's there he sees Goofy nearly unconscious with stars flying around his head. Donald, worried about Goofy focuses his magic and his staff glows a pleasant-looking green as he casts Curaga on Goofy. For a brief second Goofy is surrounded by a green aura with a yellow flower sprinkling what looks like magic pollen all over Goofy before it, the flower and the green aura disappear.

Goofy instantly comes too and as he get's up he says politely "Thanks Donald." Donald replies with "Don't mention it!" Goofy then suddenly shouts out as he points his finger to the sky behind Donald "Donald look out!" Donald replies with a confused "Huh?" and as he turns around he squawks in surprise as he spots (Remember Donald and Goofy don't know the creatures names) yellow energy bullets that Dialga summoned that missed it's intended target coming straight at the duo. Donald, then focuses on his magic and his staff begins to emanate a yellow crackling aura. Donald then raises his staff straight up into the air and casts Thundaga sending many strong lighting bolts that seemed to come out of nowhere onto the yellow energy bullets destroying all of them except for one.

This one makes itself known as Donald boasts about his accomplishment "Take that!" The energy bullet comes shooting out of the mass of black smoke from the other destroyed energy bullets. Donald sees this and squawks in fear but has no time to dodge as the energy bullet slams into his body at full force with a bang. Donald then literally is knocked 10 feet into the air before crashing down onto the hard pavement of the streets of Alamos Town. Goofy, who has been here the whole time shouts out in worry "Donald!" Goofy then immediately reaches into his pocket, grabs an Elixir and tosses it above his head. But by some strange non-logical way the Elixir affects Donald instead of Goofy as Donald is washed in a rejuvenating green light. Donald, now back to full health yells angrily at Dialga and Palkia who are still far up in the air fighting "What's the big idea!" Goofy, trying to calm Donald down says "Relax Donald I'm sure that Laserborm and Phanom will take care of them soon." Donald annoyed by Goofy's spelling mistakes says angrily to him "It's Laserstorm and Phantom!" Goofy after hearing this replies cheerfully "Right what you said!" Donald just says still annoyed by Goofy "Let's just get back to blocking this attacks" Goofy replies to Donald with "Right! You go that way and I'll go this way!" Donald, not caring which way he went just groans and takes off in one direction. Goofy after seeing Donald take the way he was suppose to go says "Gawrsh well I'll take this way then." And with that Goofy runs off in another direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash's group (Except for Brock) are in the hot air balloon basket riding it up to get to the top of the Space-time towers. And unfortunately for Ash and the others Dilaga and Palkia's battle had moved close to where the hot air balloon is.

Dialga and Palkia:

Palika charges up and fires off a Aura Sphere which Dilaga dodges and the Aura Sphere heads straight for the hot air ballon basket Ash's group is in. Darkrai, seeing this flies in front of the basket and fires off a Dark Ray at the Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere then explodes one or two seconds after the Dark Ray had made contact with it. The shockwave from the Dark Ray and the Aura Sphere shakes the hot air balloon causing Piplup to lose his balance and fall off. Dawn screams in absolute fear and worry "Piplup No!!!!!" Ash quickly brings out starraiva from it's Pokeball with "Staravia lets go!" And the bird Pokemon zooms to the falling Piplup and saves it from it's fall by positioning it's body just below Piplup.

Meanwhile Dialga shoots off it's weird multiple energy bullet attack at Palkia who dodges. And by some kind of unfair reason the energy bullets after missing Palkia head straight for the hot air balloon basket. Darkrai seeing this once again flies in front of the basket and uses another Dark Ray attack at the incoming projectiles. A good portion of the energy bullets explode instantly after coming in contact with Darkrai's attack. But a few energy bullets survive and one of them hit's the balloon basket annihilated one side of the basket's perimeter wall and Dawn loses her balance and falls out. Ash had managed to grab her hand but Palkia had flown right past the hot air balloon basket causing a fierce wind to shake the basket and cause Ash to let go of Dawn. This causes everyone to let out worried gasps for Dawn but luckily she lands safely on the ledge of the staircase that leads up to the top of the Space-time towers.

But misfortune for Ash and the others strikes again as Dialga flies right past the basket in pursue of Palkia causing another fierce wind to rock the basket about. Suddenly Ash without warning jumps out the basket and lands on a slide-like portion of the tall towers and he somehow manages to slide down to the ledge of the staircase where Dawn is at.

Pikachu then suddenly screams from the hot air balloon basket "Pika Pika!" And suddenly Starvria brings Pikachu to Ash by flight.

Allis, Chimcar and Antonio are the only ones still in the balloon basket. Allis, upon seeing that Dawn and Ash are safe says to Chimcar "Chimcar lets get moving." Chimcar responds with a "Char!" And uses flamethrower inside the hot air balloon to allow more head inside the hot air balloon to allow ascension.

Meanwhile the diamond-like jewel on Dialga's chest glows and Dialga's metal spikes on it's back grow and the temporal Pokemon is now covered in a blue aura. A ball of blue spiraling energy forming inside his mouth and after a moment Dialga uses it's most powerful attack, Roar of Time and fires it off at Palkiah who dodges out of the way.

This powerful attack is now heading right for the balloon basket that Allis and Antonio are in. But as Allis and Antonio close their eyes and hug each other tightly in preparation for the hit Darkrai suddenly appears out of nowhere and gets in front of the basket taking the powerful hit. This creates a huge black explosion with lots of black smoke. The force from the explosion knocks Antonio off and sends the Hot air balloon on a collision course with the ground below the stone bridge. Allis, upon seeing Antonio fall off yells in complete worry "Antonio!!!!" Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu who are still on the ledge of the staircase can only watch as the balloon falls towards the bridge.

Alberto, who is on the bridge sees Allis in the hot air balloon basket and runs on the bridge to the hot air balloon basket in an attempt to save Allis. Sadly he trips and falls. Once the hot air balloon basket had gotten close enough to the bridge she and Chimcar jump off onto the ledge of the stone bridge. But Allis begins to lose her balance and just before she falls off Licklylick appears from out of nowhere and stretches out his tongue and wraps it around Allis's back to prevent from falling. However as Licklylick tries to pull her up his tongue slips out from under Allis's back. Allis then begins to scream again as she starts to fall again but before she completely falls off the stone bridge Antonio appears out of nowhere and grabs her arm while holding on to a Drimblum (Sorry I don't know the name of it). Allis, after being rescued by Antonio says gratefully "Antonio" And hugs him because he really saved her life this time around. Allis, after hugging Antonio says to Licklylick grateful for his attempt to save her "I owe you thanks as well Alberto"

Alberto, annoyed that Allis has confused him with Lickylick says angrily "I'm over here. Antonio and Allis look to where Alberto is and scream. Alberto, curious as to why they screamed after looking at him replies with "Huh?" He then notices they're looking behind him and so he turns around and screams as well because the purple stuff that causing the town to disappear is deleting the bridge. The scene then changes but not before you hear Alberto scream "Not again!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP (Still surprised that I managed to remember these guys with all this stuff going on in the story?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch." Timmy could only wince as he saw the mysterious black creature get slammed by a blue spiraling beam from that four-legged metal-like creature. Timmy then sees Darkrai (Timmy doesn't know his name) being knocked back far away after taking that hit from that blue beam with smoke coming off of the nightmare Pokemon. He then says in sympathy for the Pokemon "That got to hurt!" Suddenly Wanda asks curiously "Shouldn't you go check and see if it's alright?" Timmy unworried about Darkrai says "That thing Is tough I mean we saw him take hits from those two up in the sky multiple times right?" Wanda, knowing Timmy is right says worryingly "Right." _But It's only a matter of time before we get hit like that creature did._ (You can guess those are Wanda's thoughts)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua and Danny we're floating in the air shock after watching all the events that happened 'AG' part of the story. So Joshua said with determination in his voice to Danny "Let's get him!" Danny replies with determination in his voice "Right!" And with that Joshua and Danny sped towards Dialga and Palkia.

Once they we're within range of Dialga and Palkia Danny's hands began to glow a ghostly green while Joshua's hands glowed bright pink. And after a moment Danny fired off a ghost ray at Palkia and Joshua fired off a laser at Dialga. Both attacks make direct hits on their targets which cause the fierce legendary duo to be knocked back a few feet. The spatial and temporal Pokemon turn to see (Doesn't know they're names) Danny Phantom with green smoke coming from his hands and Laserstorm with a bring pink glow coming from his hands, both glaring at the legendary duo. The legendary Pokemon of Time and Space had seen a purple wisp of smoke come out of Danny's mouth but they didn't take interest in that.

Dialga and Palkia, after being attacked by Danny Phantom and Joshua shout at their cries together in anger at them. Joshua and Danny are un-phased and they continue to glare at them. Dialga and Palkia then at the same form orange balls of energy in their mouth's before firing off twin Hyper Beams at Joshua and Danny. Both dodge with ease and Danny then says with determination in his voice "I'll take care of metal T-Rex over here while you deal with old four-legs over there!" Joshua after hearing this says annoyed "Lame puns dude!" Danny just replies annoyed "Oh whatever!" And with that the two took off in separate directions to split and fight the legendary duo.

**Joshua Vs. Dialga: (Also just imagine that smoke happens whenever an attack collides with something)**

Joshua starts the battle off by firing a laser at Dialga who just simply uses (I'm just going to call him a 'him' okay?) his energy to create a blue shield around himself to take the impact. Dialga then in response forms a blue energy sphere in his mouth and fires it off at Joshua. Joshua simply counters with a laser that makes direct contact on the energy sphere causing both attacks to explode on impact. Joshua then quickly flies through the smoke and gives a good mean laser energy enhanced punch to Dialga's head. This causes the temporal Pokemon to cry out in pain but he quickly shrugs it off as he forms another ball of orange energy at his mouth before firing it off at Joshua. Joshua in retaliation focuses on his energy and creates a energy shield with his laser powers in front of him to take the hit.

As the Hyper Beam makes contact with the shield Joshua starts to think _Man this creature's attacks_ _are powerful! I'm not sure how many more of this I will be able to block. _And after a moment of trying to pierce Joshua's shield the Hyper Beam explodes and Joshua says as he drops his energy shield in relief "Whew that was close! I…Whoa!" That 'Whoa!' was because that Dialga had suddenly flown through the shield and tackle Joshua like a bullet. Joshua simply did not have enough time to block the sneak attack and was knock back because of the tackle.

The tackle had done considerable damage to Joshua but he shrugged off the pain as he shouted out to Dialga in annoyance "Cheap tactic!" Joshua could have sworn that he saw (Doesn't know his name) Dialga smirk before it summoned that weird aura thing between it's antennas that shot out energy bullets at Joshua who says in complaint "Not this again!" Joshua then begins to maneuver around the energy bullets with incredible agility and any that he couldn't dodge he simply shot out a laser to destroy it.

Once the energy bullets were a thing of the past Joshua said to Dialga in triumph "Nice try steelhead!" Dialga seemed more annoyed then angry at the insult and began to form a orange ball of energy In his mouth and while he was doing that Joshua thought _Ughh this attack again huh? Hmm how can I destroy this attack without my attack blowing up in the process?_ Joshua then squints his eyes and tries to look at the ball of orange energy in Dialga's mouth that is just about ready to be fired off. _Hmm this beam kind of looks like if it was a fir…..Wait that's it! _Dialga then suddenly fires off it's Hyper Beam attack at Joshua who uses his energy to form a ball of water in his hands. And as the Hyper Beam nears Joshua focuses and the Water Ball continues to grow in size before Joshua finally decides to throw it at the Hyper Beam. The two attacks collide….well sorta because the Hyper Beam literally goes right through the Water Ball as the Water Ball heads in the opposite direction.

And just before the Hyper Beam collides with Joshua he thinks _Well that didn't go out the way I planned. _The Hyper Beam then slams straight into Joshua causing an explosion to happen as black smoke surrounds Joshua. But not for long because Joshua is flown out of the smoke by the knock back power of the Hyper Beam. But Joshua manages to stop himself from falling to the ground before saying in a tone of voice that showed he clearly wasn't all alright "Ouch. That hurt."

Meanwhile the Water Ball that Joshua had fired off was still barreling straight for Dialga despite the fact it was still going through the Hyper Beam. Dialga could only watch as the Water Ball slammed into him causing a bit of damage and also forcing Dialga to stop the Hyper Beam attack.

Meanwhile Joshua was still breathing heavily after taking a direct blow from a Hyper Beam with a scorch mark on his metal chest pad which thankfully was the biggest and strongest pad of the metal pads that were all over Joshua's body. Joshua was now angry more than ever at the temporal Pokemon for it's hit and the electric current that was sometimes seen between the tips of Joshua's antennas increased in intensity as Joshua's anger rose. Joshua now focusing his energy with another element that Elaman could generate shouts out in anger to Dialga "Let's see how you like this!" Joshua then began to focuses and his hands started to emanate a fiery aura with a ball of flame starting to form in each hand.

Joshua then, after waiting a moment for the fireballs to form, throws them at Dialga who is still recovering from the Water Ball attack. The first fireball makes direct contact with Dialga causing him to grunt from the pain and heat that the fireball possessed but somehow Dialga managed to create a blue energy shield around himself to block the next fireball which landed harmlessly on the shield before exploding and fizzling out. Joshua then thinks in annoyance _Man! This guy is tough! _Suddenly Dialga forms another blue energy sphere in it's mouth and fires it off at Joshua who once again simply dodges the attack and counters with a laser that's too quick for Dialga to block or dodge.

Dialga, now angry at Joshua, charges him dead on which leaves Joshua shocked as he thinks _Whoa! Didn't see that coming. _"Oomph!!!" shouted out Joshua as Dialga tackles him with a direct hit but unlike before he doesn't back off and the two of them slam into that open plaza around the Space-time towers…hard. Joshua had left out a quite "Ouch." after crashing into the ground as for his jetpack It was an incredible miracle that it was still operational… a little beat up yes but still operational. But Joshua's mind wasn't on this fortune no it was on the fact that Dialga had him pinned under it's foot with a orange ball of energy forming in it's mouth. Joshua tried to move from out under the temporal Pokemon's foot but it was no good Dialga had a firm hold on him.

And as Joshua watched the ball of orange get bigger in Dialga's mouth he thought In worry _Oh no this isn't good. Come on Joshua think your about to be blasted to kingdom come! _At the end of these thoughts Joshua had caught sight of Dialga's facial expression. It seemed to be saying to Joshua 'Your time is up little insect! I'm finishing you off right here and now!' But something sparked inside Joshua upon seeing Dialga's facial expression and somehow that facial expression made Joshua incredibly mad and so as Dialga's Hyper Beam shot out at Joshua; Joshua's eyes turned into complete gold eyes with electric sparks dancing off of him. Little did Dialga know that Joshua's hands were also glowing a yellow and pink energy as well. Joshua then suddenly formed a ball of energy at his mouth faster then a blink of an eye and fired off one of his most powerful attacks: The Electric Annihilator Beam.

Joshua really didn't have electric powers. The only time he could fire off electricity was from that attack you just heard. That's all I wanted to say. Now back to the story

The nearly white beam with electric streaking inside of it and out easily overpowered Dialga's Hyper Beam when the two attacks had met. Joshua's EAB (Electric Annihilator Beam) was more powerful and a lot bigger than the Hyper Beam. This attack slammed into the temporal Pokemon with the force of a meteor before completely engulfing Dialga and forcing him up into the air and off Joshua. The attack finally ended when Dialga had reached the height level he and Joshua we're at before he had tackled Joshua to the ground. It was a miracle that nobody saw the attack and that Antonio accidentally shut off his monitor during this time too. (Talk about bad luck huh?)

Joshua felt weak and drained from the powerful attack he just used but he shrugged off his weakness and flew up after Dialga and once he reached the level that Dialga was out Joshua could see that the temporal Pokemon was pretty battered up with scorch marks all over him but Dialga didn't acquire his legendary status for nothing and he made It known when he locked his gaze on Joshua who was in shock that Dialga still had enough energy for battle. The young superhero had done a good chunk of damage to Dialga but it would take a lot more than that to bring down the legendary Pokemon of time.

Joshua was now thinking in shock as he watched Dialga rear it's head towards him _MAN!!! How tough is this guy!? I hit him with one of my most powerful attack and he just shrugs it off !? Ugh!!!! I could try my Cosmic Screech but it that doesn't work I won't have anymore energy to fight and I am already weak enough from using my Electric Annihilation Beam as it is. Ugh!!! If only I could generate and use electricity like my fire, ice and water powers then this match would be eas… _He is interrupted in his thoughts as Dialga makes a loud cry that sounded more like a growl as the diamond-like jewel on it's chest shines brightly, the metal spikes on it's back grow, a blue aura forms around the temporal Pokemon, and a ball of spiraling blue energy forms at it's mouth.

Joshua seeing this attack before when Dialga used it on Palkia made Joshua realizes that he had made the Pokemon of Space furious which meant he was in trouble.

Dialga then, without a moment's hesitation fires off the blue spiraling beam of incredible energy known as: The Roar of Time, straight at Joshua who in reactions focuses and creates a energy shield in front of himself. The powerful attack makes direct contact on Joshua's shield but the young Elaman was now straining to keep this powerful attack back…..but it was just too powerful and it easily broke through Joshua's energy shield slamming into him at full force. This pain was unlike anything Joshua felt before it literally felt like all of his molecules had been burnt and frozen instantly at the same time causing Joshua to scream out in pain and agony "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Joshua was definitely blown back a good 30 feet in the air from this powerful attack but surprisingly he musters the strength to catch himself in midair. Now that Joshua had righted himself in the air he got a good look at his injuries. All of his metal pads were scorched black from taking that powerful hit but Joshua knew it would go away over time. But luckily Joshua only had a couple of cut's and bruises on parts of the skin that were unprotected by the metal organic pads on Joshua's pad. The only thing that was serious was the nasty wound across his left shoulder that restricted his arm's movement thanks to Dialga's Roar of Time. But Joshua had no time to dwell on this as he dodged a Hyper Beam from Dialga and retaliated with a laser.

It seemed like no matter what Joshua threw Dialga would either block, dodge it or simply take the damage and strike back twice as hard while Joshua just kept getting weaker and weaker. But Joshua knew that Dialga had to be close to collapsing too. He was sure of it.

**Danny Vs. Palkia**

As Danny separated from Joshua he charged up and fired off a ghost ray at Palkia who simply focused on it's energy to create a pink shield to block the blow. Palkia then in retaliation summoned a pink Aura Sphere and threw it at Danny who simply dodged while taunting "Aw too fast for ya?" This made Palkia more annoyed then mad and so he formed a ball of orange in his mouth and fired the Hyper Beam off at Danny who was still taunting.

As Danny was taunting he suddenly became well aware of the Hyper Beam that was about to turn him into a pile of ashes but because he was too busy taunting he didn't have enough time to dodge or go intangible and so he was slammed hard by the orange Hyper Beam and knocked back a good 10 feet before he righted himself in the air. Danny then clutches his chest with his left hand. Danny couldn't see but he could feel ectoplasm (His ghost blood) seeping out from the minimum wound on his chest that was hidden underneath his jumpsuit and upon noticing this he decides "Okay I guess taunting was a bad idea." Danny then with fist glowing a smoky green shouted out to Palkia "Alright metal lizard let's see you take on this!" Danny then, using his ghostly powers formed a Ectoplasm Energy Ball and threw it at Palkia who simply dodged out of the way. Palkia then flies to Danny and tries to punch him physically but Danny dodges with ease and responds with a ghost enhance punch of his own by brining his fist crashing into Palkia's cheek but before Danny could try again Palkia grabbed his other fist and spun him around a few times in the air before throwing him off in a direction before he could go intangible and escape.

_Man this steelhead lizard is tough. Time for a little split. _Danny then begins to focuses hard and slowly but surely manages to create an exact copy of himself which surprised Palkia greatly. Danny then says upon seeing his copy in excitement "Wow I did it! That's the first time I've ever done that!" The Danny replica says "Congrats by the way love the hair." Danny replies to his copy with a grin "Thanks and I don't eve…" They are interrupted as Palkia let's out a angry cry, having gotten over the shocking fact that Danny just duplicate himself. Palkia then quickly forms an Aura Sphere and launches it at the two Danny's who dodge. Danny then says to his copy "You be the close-up fighter and I'll be the long-range shooter!"

Danny replica replies with "Sure thing!" And with that the replica with fists glowing green charges straight at Palkia while the real Danny begins to fire off ghost rays at Palkia. But unfortunately Palkia uses it's energy to create a pink shield around itself that blocks all the ectoplasm-beams (ghost rays) from Danny and the replica's charge attack.

Palkia then drops his shield and quickly summons and fires off a Aura Sphere at the Danny replica hitting it square in the chest and causing the replica to be blown back a good 15 feet before he was able to stop himself. Real Danny could somehow feel the pain that his replica just took and so he thinks _I guess since my clone is a part of me I'll feel all the pain he takes which means me things just got a lot more harder. Hmm maybe I should try a sneak attack. _And with that thought Danny turned invisible. Palkia was completely dumbfounded that the jumpsuit ghost kid just literally disappeared before his eyes but somehow he manages to keep a straight serious face. Palkia then turns to face the replica.

Because the replica had launched a ghost ray at him but Palkia easily dodges. Palkia then charges up a ball of orange energy in his mouth and fires it off as a Hyper Beam at the replica. The replica just smirks and easily dodges and fires off another ghost ray at Palkia who just uses his energy to create a shield around himself to block the damage. Palkia then summons another Aura Sphere and fires it off at the replica who again dodges.

Palkia is becoming increasingly agitated and annoyed with this guy's attitude when suddenly a thought enters Palkia's head as he charges up a Aura Sphere and throws it at the replica who once again dodges. But Palkia had anticipated this and had formed a ball of orange energy in his mouth during the replica's dodge. And without a moment's hesitation Palkia fires off a Hyper Beam at the replica who see's it coming and tries to maneuver around it too. But his left foot gets clipped from the beam causing the replica to grunt in pain.

This was the moment of opportunity for Palkia and the creature took it as he rammed into the replica at full force tackling sending them both heading for the ground and as the replica struggled Palkia almost looked like it was grinning that it finally was going to defeat this meddlesome kid so that he could return to his battle back with Dialga.

The replica however was now grinning as well leaving the spatial legendary Pokemon confused. The replica took notice of this and said with a grin before fading away "Try looking behind ya." and with that the replica fades away and out of Palkia's grasp. Palkia then instantly stopped himself in midair to avoid coming in contact with the ground which was still a good 50 feet below him. Palkia was still shocked by the replica fading in his hands because he was looking at his hands in shock without giving a real evident facial expression of this.

Suddenly Palkia hears a voice say "Looking for me?" The spatial Pokemon then turns around to see the real Danny reappearing out of thin air with fist extended forward with a ghostly green aura around them. Palkia had no time to dodge as the double ghostly fists slammed into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground with Danny floating back up about 10 feet above the ground with a smirk on his face thinking Palkia was finished.

But suddenly from out of the smoke from where Palkia had crashed a beam of orange came charging through and straight at him. Danny had no time to dodge or go intangible and he could only think this one thing right before the Hyper Beam crashes into him _This is going to hurt. _And Danny was right this beam felt like he was getting hit again by his future self's ghost rays only 5 times more painful. Danny was launched up into the air like a rocket from the kickback of the Hyper Beam and once Danny was able to right himself in the air he felt excruciating pain all over his body with ectoplasm seeping out of the various wounds he had all over his body. His jumpsuit was so singed and saturated with his ghost blood that Danny's logo on his jumpsuit was almost impossible to make out. Danny then thinks regarding his earlier thought _Yep I was right. _

Suddenly Danny hears a cry and looks down to see Palkia charging up in the sky straight at him in an attempt to finish him off. Danny having no time to dodge turns intangible at the last possible moment and the spatial Pokemon flies straight through him. Palkia is now in shock and he even shows it from his facial expression but it quickly fades as he turns around to face the still-beat-up Danny floating there with an exhausted expression his face.

As Danny floats there he thinks _Man! I can take much more of this! I guess it's time to chill things down a bit_ Danny then says with a grin to Palkia "Dude…." Danny's eyes turn an icy blue and his hands give off a icy blue glow "You need to chill down a bit!" And with that Danny fires off a Ice Ray at Palkia instantly freezing and encasin the spatial Pokemon's right arm in ice completely surprising the Space deity. But Danny gives no time for Palkia to break out of that ice so he shoots out even more Ice Rays that encases all of Palkia's body parts in ice except for the head.

Danny then smirks as he says "Well that ough….." He is interrupted as he starts to hear ice cracking. Upon hearing this Danny shouts out in surprise "What!?" as he see the ice encasing Palkia's limbs cracking. And after a moment of ice cracking Palkia instantly breaks free of all the ice forcing Danny to put up and Ectoplasm-Shield to defend himself from the ice chunks.

Once the ice stops Danny drops his shield….Big mistake….Because Palkia instantly tackles Danny and they both plummet into the ground creating a loud BOOM! Once the dust had settled it was revealed that Palkia has pinned Danny down on the ground with one hand and has the other rearing back just about to punch Danny. _Too bad he forgot about my intangibility._

Too bad indeed and Danny makes it know to poor Palkia as he activates his intangibility and sinks down through the ground leaving Palkia completely shocked but before Palkia has time to do anything else Danny pops right back up out of the ground, turns tangible, and gives Palkia one good uppercut in the jaw sending the spatial Pokemon back up into the air.

Danny then follows by flight as he has a dilemma on whether or not he should use his most powerful attack or not. _Should I use my Ghostly Wail and finish him off? I'm sure that would leave this Pokemon thing battered and worn out right? But what if he's still strong enough to fight? I wouldn't have anymore energy left in me to fight let alone stay in my ghost form._ He is interrupted when that purple mist seeps out of his mouth. _And what does that purple mist sense!? _Suddenly he spots Palkia who has regained his balance and gathering pink energy on his right arm. Not only that but Danny could've sworn he was seeing the pearl-like jewels on the spatial Pokemon's shoulder plates were glowing as well. _What he is doing!?…..Wait a minute!._

Danny had remembered seeing Palkia use this attack against Dialga's Roar of Time attack that had created that huge blinding explosion when the two attacks had met. Which meant that he was in for a world of hurt.

Palkia then suddenly throws his arm forward and shoots out a long vertical pink energy slash known as: Special Rend, at Danny. The width of the pink energy slash was also about 1 ½ of Danny's own width. And as the Special Rend came closer to him he thought in complete worry _Turn intangible! Turn intangible!_ And indeed he did as his body became a see through blue. But as the Special Rend charged through him Danny felt an incredible searing pain all throughout his body forcing him to become tangible while screaming out in agony "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" . Thankfully though his intangibility had allowed him to avoid the full blow of the power that Special Rend possessed.

Danny knew that his intangibility had saved him from the full blast of the attack because he saw the Special Rend go right through him but he was still in shock that the attack had still caused injury to him even in his intangibility form make no mistake about that.

And what made things worse was that Palkia knew because he saw Danny yell out In pain from his attack. Danny was in no condition to fight anymore because the Special Rend had created an opening in Danny's jumpsuit at the chest and gave him a nasty vertical wound across his chest as well with ectoplasm seeping out of the nasty wound. Danny's jumpsuit was also torn in several places.

_How did that attack hurt me!? I went intangible and I saw that it went straight through me but I still felt some of the pain. And_ _I don't even want to know how painful it would've been if I had been tangible when that attack hit me. I guess I'm just going to have to just dodge that attack next time he uses it. _After thinking this he quickly became aware that he was so low on energy that a ring of white appeared around his waist as he stared down at it in shock. _Don't change back! Don't change back! _And after a moment of concentration the white ring disappears leaving Danny still in ghost form.

But despite of the horrible condition that he was in with his low energy and nasty wounds he forced himself up, ignoring the pain that was telling him to quit and run and turned to face the Space deity head on.

And as Danny Phantom and Palkia stared each other off Danny knew that if he couldn't beat Palkia with just his standard ghost powers he would have to use the Ghostly Wail to stop Palkia. Despite the fact that he knew he would change back into human form (Because he was already exhausted) risking being exposed by anyone who saw him. Danny prayed that; that wouldn't be the case but he could only hope. Then Danny and Palkia flew higher into the sky to battle once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dialga and Joshua continued to fight each other; Joshua fires a laser at Dialga who dodges. The laser however continues down to the ground when Sora suddenly leaps in front of it and thinks _Let's hope Laserstorm's attack are a bit more bearable. _Sora then focuses on his magic and his Keyblade emanates a fiery aura as he points the Keyblade at the laser beam and casts multiple Firaga spells at it. It take a few Firaga spells but Sora finally destroys the laser attack before it could reach the ground and cause damage. Sora then does a victory pose and says "Take that!"

As Palkia and Danny continue to fight each other; Danny shoots another Ice Beam at Palkia who dodges with ease. The Ice Beam heads straight for a couple of buildings when suddenly Donald appears on a rooftop and says "Not today." And with that Donald casts Firaga at Danny's Ice Beam and continues to cast it until the Ice Beam vanished in a icy mist. Donald then does his own victory pose has he says proudly "Oh Boy!"

Suddenly Palkia fires another Hyper Beam at Danny who turns intangible to dodge it. Danny then retaliates with an Ectoplasm Energy Ball as he says with a smirk "You really need to find a girl dude." Palkia just dodges as the Ectoplasm Energy Ball heads straight for the side of random building. But Goofy suddenly appears an position his shield in defense against the Ectoplasm Energy Ball. The Ectoplasm Energy Ball makes direct contact on Goofy's shield and explodes. Goofy for the 11th time today nearly loses his balance as he tries to withstand the kickback power of the attack. Once it is over Goofy says cheerfully "Not bad huh?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that readers was a long chapter. The biggest one in this story so far. It's unlikely that they'll be another chapter this long so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and the reason why Palkia's Special Rend did damage to Danny even thought he was intangible is because the internet says that Special Rend is a slash of pink energy that rips through the space that the opponent occupies causing damage to the opponent at the same time. But since Danny's intangibility is suppose to make things go through him I was caught between the two and so I decided that since Palkia's Special Rend is designed to rip through space and since Danny is still occupying the space whether he is intangible or not I decided that Danny's intangibility would allow the Space Rend itself, and the energy that it posses would pass through Danny but the ripping-through-space side of it would affect Danny and cause him pain. So basically he only takes half damage from the Special Rend when it hit's him in his intangibility form. There's my logic take it or leave it.**


	17. Chap 15: Things are starting to look bad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Things are staring to look bad!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Ash and Dawn started to climb the staircase Ash threw out two poke balls that summoned Turtwig and Aipom. Ash then says to the two Pokemon seriously but friendly "Turtwig! Aipom! Watch my back!" The two reply with nods and a grunt. Ash then says to Dawn "Dawn let's go!" Dawn replies "Right!" and with that the two along with Pikachu, Piplup, Turtwig, and Aipom begin the accession up the staircase.

Meanwhile Joshua shot out a fireball at Dialga who had summoned an energy shield around himself to take the hit. Dialga then counter's with that multiple energy bullet attack. But Joshua dodges by flying far to the right thanks to his jetpack.

As Ash and Dawn climb the stairs Ash glances over his shoulder after hearing a cry from Dialga and sees multiple energy bullets coming straight at him. But Ash also caught a glimpse of a silver blur that seemed to be dodging the multiple energy bullets that Dialga had summoned. But Ash had bigger things to worry about such as telling his Pokemon to block those energy bullets which he does so with this "Hear it comes!" Aimpon and Turtwig, after hearing their Pokemon master's (Ash) warning turn around to see the energy bullets approaching the incredibly long staircase right where they we're at. So Aipom and Turtwig use their own attacks to block the energy bullets with Aipom using Swift by his tail and Turtwig using Razor Leaf by the leaf on his head. You can imagine this creates a lot of smoke but thankfully Turtwig and Aipom had successfully stopped the energy bullets. Ash then says grateful to them "Way to go guys." Apimom and Turtwig in response let out cheerful noises. And with that they all continue to make their way up the staircase.

But as they go Ash starts to remember that silver blur he saw when he glanced over his shoulders to see those energy bullets. "Who was that? It wasn't Palkia." Dawn overhears Ash mumbling to himself and so she asks curiously "Who wasn't Palkia?" Ash replies to her with "Well when I saw those yellow things coming straight at us I thought I saw a glimpse of something that was silver and it seemed like it was dodging those yellow things as if Dialga had intentionally tried to hit it in the first place." Dawn after hearing this says curiously as she looks out the staircase to see Dialga glaring at something she couldn't see "Are you sure it wasn't Palkia?" Ash replies unsurely "I can't say for sure." Dawn taking one last glance over her shoulder to see Dialga still glaring at something says unsurely about Ash seeing something else says "Well whatever. Let's just get to the top quick." And with that she turns her head away and continues to climb the stairs with Ash and the Pokemon.

But just as Dawn had turned her head away from Dialga; Dialga was hit hard by a light pink beam causing the Time deity to be knocked back a few feet. Then suddenly that silver blur which was Joshua rammed into Dialga knocking him back another couple of feet. But Dialga shook him off and fired off a Hyper Beam that Joshua had no time to block and so he was slammed hard by the attack. This also creates a lot of black smoke around Joshua. But after recovering from being knocked back 10 feet Joshua flies back to Dialga to continue their fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy Turner and Cosmo were nearly wetting their pants in excitement (And knowing Cosmo that very well may be the case) from watching Joshua's fight with Dialga and Danny's fight with Palkia . "This is just too awesome! Two battles going on at the same time what could be more exciting!" Cosmo replies to Timmy hysterically "I know the answer NOTHING!!! HAHAHA!!" During Cosmo's hysterical statement he had unintentionally slapped Timmy rather hard on the back causing the buck-tooth 10-year old to be knocked off his chair and onto the ground or in this case the rooftop….hard. Timmy then, with stars fading in and out of existence above his head says sarcastically "Gee maybe you should be fighting up there too Cosmo." Cosmo not knowing Timmy was being sarcastic says gleefully "That's a great idea Timmy!" And with that Cosmo raises his wand and in a poof he is in that superhero form from the FOP episode 'This is your wish'. But before Cosmo can charge up into the fray Wanda reminds him in an annoyed tone of voice as she poof him back to normal "Timmy was kidding Cosmo. Besides were still invisible and inaudible to everyone except ourselves and Timmy." Cosmo after hearing this replies "Oh right."

Suddenly Poof who is drinking his drink burps and Wanda is suddenly struck by lighting causing her hair to stand up in all directions. Cosmo after seeing this says to Poof "Wow nice one Poof!" Poof giggles in response before suddenly barfing all over Cosmo. Wanda then suddenly raises her wand and in a poof Wanda's hair is back to normal and Cosmo is barf-free…..for now. She then says to Timmy as a thought comes into her head "Timmy…you know you could help those guys out." And as she says this she points her wand up into the sky where the two battles are raging on.

As it turns out Danny had just dodged a Aura Sphere from Palkia and had retaliated with a ball of ectoplasm. But sadly Palkia had used it's energy to create a shield around itself to take the impact. Not only that but Danny's jumpsuit was in ruins and you can clearly see green ectoplasm blood dripping off of Danny's floating form because of all the wounds on his body.

Joshua was not really fairing any better but he did seemed to be the less injured one of the two but that didn't mean his wounds we're nothing serious no sir. And as for the fight he was in Joshua had just gotten nailed by a Aura Sphere from Dialga and was currently straighten himself in the air after he stopped himself from being blown back any further from the attack. But anybody who had good eyesight could see that Joshua was in pain just like Danny because he was clutching the metal pad on his chest. breathing heavily.

Timmy after seeing both halfa's conditions in the fight and after hearing Wanda's statement he asks her curiously "This coming from the fairy who wanted us to go home before all of this happened in the first place?" Wanda replies to Timmy with "Well your not going to listen to me so you might as well try to help out. Because you do have fairies that can grant your every wish." Timmy after hearing this replies "Hmm good point. I wish I was…(Poof)….Cleft the boy chin wonder! Next I wish that I was visible and audible again and I wish that I can still see and hear you guys!" Wanda replies with one of her most said sayings "You got it champ!" and in a poof Timmy is visible and audible again to the whole world with his Fairy God Parents remaining invisible and inaudible to all except themselves and their Godchild.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonio, Allis, and Brock

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Brock finds Dakrai in the garden pond nearly out cold from that powerful attack he took from Dialga. Brock then grabs him and brings him up onto the ground next to the fountain with the help of some water Pokemon. Allis and Antonio suddenly arrive and Allis kneels down to Darkrai and says concerned "Darkrai you alright" Darkrai mistakes Allis's voice for Alisha's seeing as how he's badly beat up and the fact that his eyes are closed. Darkrai then suddenly has a flashback to Alisha who was also asking Darkrai if he was alright because at the point in his memory he was badly beat up like he was now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joshua and Dialga:**

Joshua was in pretty bad shape from this very long battle. The young Elaman was being pushed well over his limits. All of his organic metal pads that we're a part of him….well part of his Elaman form were covered in black scorch marks with smoke sizzling off them. But again Joshua knew that would go away in time because Elaman's organic metal is constantly being replace with more metal. So basically the scorched metal pads would eventually and slowly shed off in tiny pieces that were too small to take notice on. Yet it was a mystery to Joshua (as well as me and you) as to how the metal could shed even when he was in human form and the metal was nowhere to be seen.

Now the reason why he knew all of this was that he had read a bit about Elamans from Silencer's website which luckily you needed to have a password to gain access otherwise Joshua's enemies would become more of a threat then what they already were. Anyway Joshua had still wondered why Silencer had given him the password because after all Silencer was one of Joshua's arch-enemies and Joshua didn't trust him one bit. But Silencer just told Joshua that the reason why he gave him the password was because he wanted Joshua to know all he could about Elaman so he would one day be a worthy apprentice to him but Joshua replied that he would never become a apprentice for someone as bad as him. But the information that Silencer gave to Joshua was useful but he never really read a lot of it so it's kind of a moot point.

Now back to the story:

Beside his scorched metal pads Joshua's unprotected parts of his body had cuts and bruises with blue Elaman blood (I'll eventually come up with a name for what Elaman blood is made of) seeping out of all the wounds. The restriction he had on his left arm because of that wound on his shoulder wasn't really helping either.

Suddenly Dialga charged up and fired off an Aura Sphere at Joshua who groans in both pain and annoyance as he dodges the attack. Joshua then begins to think in exhaustion _Ugh!! I'm not sure how much more I can take. It seems that no matter what I do I can't seem to bring this guy down but I'm not going to let him win. I'll fight until I'm knocked out of the sky!_ And with that Joshua fires off a strong concentrated laser right at Dialga who uses his energy to generate a blue shield around himself. However after a moment of attack vs. shield, Joshua's concentrated laser bursts through the shield and slams into Dialga full force.

Dialga once again grunts in pain and retaliates by forming a ball of orange energy at his mouth. Joshua sees this and begins to focus on his energy and his hands began to emanate a icy mist as he begins to summon a ball of icy blue energy. Then without warning Dialga fires off it's Hyper Beam at Joshua who in retaliation fires off the ice ball that he had been forming at the Hyper Beam.

The collision of the attacks creates a explosion of black smoke and icy mist. But Dialga quickly fires off it's multiple energy bullet attack at Joshua while using the smoke to it's advantage to hide the attack from him. But unbeknownst to Dialga Joshua had also taken the smoke to his advantage and so he flew up high into the air for a surprise attack without realizing he had dodged the attack Dialga had fired off at him.

And as the smoke clears Dialga seems to smirk at seeing Joshua nowhere in sight thinking that his attack knocked him out of the sky. When suddenly Dialga feels an icy punch on his head. This causes Dialga to let out a yelp of both pain and surprise as he crashes into the ground from Joshua's surprise attack.

But inside the smoke that was created when Dialga hit the pavement Dialga was charging up a concentrated Hyper Beam with the orange ball in his mouth gaining a fiery red color in the mix with a fiery aura around it. And without a moment of hesitation he fires off the reddish-orange Hyper Beam at Joshua.

Joshua who was still up in the sky was watching the smoke where Dialga had crash landed in case the Time deity was still up for more fighting when suddenly a orange and red beam with a fiery aura around it shot straight out of the smoke towards Joshua, who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he whimpered "Uh oh." And the strong concentrated Hyper Beam made direct contact at Joshua who had no time to block or dodge. This collision created a loud BOOM as Joshua rocketed up high into the air from the kickback power of the attack.

But as Joshua saw Dialga fly up to where he was at his eyes sparked with anger at this Time deity who would not stay down and so despite the agonizing pain all over his body and the large amount of blue blood that he had lost which was all over him Joshua willed his body to get back into it's fighting stance to continue his fight with the Pokemon of Time. And before Dialga made a move Joshua eye's much like Danny's turned a icy blue and a blue icy mist formed around him as he reeled his hands into that orb-summoning position despite the agonizing pain from his restricted left arm and summoned another Icy Ball. But unlike before this Icy Ball was pure white with a white mist surrounding it (instead of the usual cold blue with blue mist) indicating how cold it was. Joshua hands we're also turning white from the coldness of the Ice ball he was summoning at an incredible rate.

And without hesitation he threw the ball that ice at the poles would be jealous of at Dialga. Dialga seemed to be actually worried about that attack that was about to hit him and so without warning he formed a orange ball of energy in his mouth and fired off it's Hyper Beam at Joshua Mega Ice Ball. But as the attacks made collision Joshua's ice ball was completely unaffected from the heat of Dialga's Hyper Beam and it slowly began to push it's way through Dialga's Hyper Beam. Dialga who was seeing this was starting to get more anxious as the ice ball continued through it's Hyper Beam but Dialga made no facial expression of it.

Eventually Dialga's Hyper Beam gave out and Joshua's ball of supreme cold slammed into Dialga instantly freezing the temporal Pokemon entirely in a huge block of ice.

Joshua who saw this was admiring his hands as the whiteness of them started to fade back into his regular skin color. "That was awesome! This will come in handy when I have to face any opponents who use fire. Suddenly Joshua is interrupted by that whistling falling noise you get in cartoons when a guy is about to get hit with an anvil. The young half Elaman then looks to where the noise is coming from and sees the iceberg containing the frozen Time deity plummeting to the ground. Joshua then looks in worry upon seeing this ice meteor heading straight down to the town that contained people who could get hurt and so he shouts out in worry "That's not good!" And with that he flies after the iceberg as fast as he can.

But since his jetpack (Which has allowed him to fly this entire time) was damaged he couldn't fly fast enough to catch up with the iceberg and even if he could he was to badly injured and exhausted to be able to stop the iceberg from crashing into town so all he could do was think _Please land in the plaza! Please land in the plaza! _Joshua knew that nobody would be around in the plaza and if the iceberg landed in the plaza no buildings that might contain people would be crushed or destroyed.

Fortune had smiled upon the young half Elaman because the iceberg had landed in the center point of the plaza that was between the Space-time towers and the rest of Alamos town creating a lot of smoke in the process with a chunks of ice flying up into the air before crashing down again in the plaza. As Joshua saw all of this he said while flying down to the smoke with relief for the townsfolk and worry for the Time deity "Whew that was close. I'm glad nobody got hurt but I wonder if Dialga is okay?"

Suddenly a blue spiral beam of energy shot out of the smoke and straight at Joshua who had no time to dodge or block and so all he could say was "Not again." with fear and eyes as wide as dinner plates. This powerful beam slammed into Joshua at full force once again causing him to scream out in pain from the molecule-burning-and-freezing like effect. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As it had turned out Dialga had charged up it's most powerful attack right after the ice broke off him after he had painfully slammed into the ground while encased in that ice. Well anyway after using it's most powerful attack: Roar of Time Dialga flew back up into the sky and seemed to grin at the sight of Joshua being knocked up into the air from it's attack before seeing the young halfa come crashing down somewhere in town…..hard. And by the way Joshua was falling Dialga knew he was out for the count. And so Dialga began to turn his attention back on Palkia.

**Danny and Palkia:**

Danny seemed to be faring a tad bit better then Joshua had but at the exact moment he wasn't because he had gotten hit with a Hyper Beam from Palkia. But Danny had once again shrugged off the pain that was getting worse and worse with each successful hit from Palkia and counterattacked with a Ectoplasm Ball at Palkia who simply used it's energy to create a pink shield to block the attack.

Danny was getting increasingly angry every time Palkia had blocked his hits and so he thought as Palkia began to form a ball of orange energy in his mouth _Ugh! I'm never going to win if he keeps blocking my attacks. _Suddenly Palkia fires off it's Hyper Beam at Danny who smirks as a thought enter his head _Perhaps it's time for another sneak attack. _and with that Danny turned invisible and intangible to allow the Hyper Beam to pass through him.

Palkia had already seen Danny do this once so he wasn't surprised at all this time but he was annoyed seeing as how he angrily looked around for Danny. Danny had to suppress a chuckle from seeing this scene. But Danny quickly got back to business and approached Palkia cautiously while said Pokemon was still angry searching for Danny with a Aura sphere charging in it's hands. Danny then invisible and quietly floats behind Palkia and becomes visible and tangible while giving Palkia's back a ghostly punch.

This causes Palkia's Aura Sphere to fade away as the Space deity is flown forward from Danny's ghost punch but said half ghost gives Palkia no time to turn around and he hit's the Space deity with a ghost ray sending Palkia crashing down into the pavement hard. But before Danny could perform a single action or think a single thought Palkia sped straight up and out of the smoke (That was created when it had crashed into the ground) at incredible speeds straight at Danny. Danny seeing this shouts out in surprise "Whoa!" And instinctively turns intangible at the last second as Palkia flies right through him.

After this Danny drops his shield….another big mistake because Palkia had quickly summoned an Aura Sphere, turn around and had fired it off at Danny. Danny never saw it coming as he was sent face first down to the ground. As Danny fell to the ground he tried turning intangible which worked for about 2 seconds before he unwillingly became tangible again which caused Danny to shout out in surprise "What!?" But Danny had no time to dwell on this and began to try and turn intangible again and as he kept turning from intangible to tangible he says in fear and annoyance "Come on turn intangible!" Finally after much focusing and switching from tangible and intangible he finally stays in intangibility mode as he passes through the ground unharmed.

Palkia saw this from above but made no move to get close. He had learned his lesson last time. But Danny knew this as well because he just came out of the ground instead of with a flying uppercut. And as Danny turned himself to normal he shouted angrily at Palkia "Let's see you take this!" and with that Danny clamped his palms together and formed a powerful Ectoplasm Ray which shot out of Danny's palm with a strong florescent green glow. Palkia tried to summon it's pink shield to block the attack but it was no use. The powerful Ectoplasm Ray pierced through Palkia's shield in a matter of seconds scoring a direct hit on the spatial Pokemon and knocking the Space deity high up into the air.

But as Palkia began to rebalance himself he was slammed again with two ghostly fists at 112 miles per hour causing the spatial Pokemon to once again be blown back a good 20 feet away from Danny. However Palkia quickly recovers and with rage it it's eyes shoots out a powerful Hyper Beam with the same descriptions as Dialga's when he hit Joshua with the attack. Danny cringed at the sight of this powerful attack but kept his fighting pose strong despite the ever increasing will to grasp his chest which was still giving off strong pulses of pain throughout his body. Danny quickly went intangible which allowed the powerful Hyper Beam to phase right through him.

And out of the corner of his eyes Danny saw Palkia flying toward him at full force in an effort to tackle him. So Danny summons a ghost ray in his hand and just when Palkia is mere inches away from him Danny unleashes the ghost ray at point blank range at the Space deity's chest. The spatial Pokemon is knocked back a good 10 feet as Danny says with a smirk on his face "Too slow."

The Space deity practically howls in anger as it begins to summon a huge pink Aura Sphere in it's hands that was three times the size of a normal sized one. Danny's eyes widen as he says nervously to himself "This is just not my day."

Palkia then, with incredible vengeance in it's eyes launches the huge Aura Sphere at the young ghost hybrid. Danny in response closes his eyes and begins to concentrate, willing his body to go intangible. The young halfa lets out a huge sigh of relief as that sensation he knew all to well came over him and the oversized Aura Sphere slides straight through him.

But as Danny opens his eyes and lets his intangibility drop Palkia is no where in sight. The young ghost hybrid then says to himself in confusion "Where he'd go?" His question was answered as he felt something or someone large slam into his side causing him to barrel roll in the sky. And as he rolls around uncontrollably he catches a glimpse of the spatial Pokemon that had tackled him.

But unfortunately for poor Danny he failed to notice the Hyper Beam that was beginning to form in Palkia's mouth. And without a moment of hesitation the Space deity shot out it's Hyper Beam directly at the still-barrel rolling Danny in the air.

Danny then let out a scream of pain as the force of the Hyper Beam slammed directly into his body causing him to rocket to the ground at 50 miles per hour. But thankfully he managed to stay in ghost form as he plowed down into the stone ground somewhere in Alamos town. And the force of the collision knocks Danny out instantly and a ring of white appears around his waist that separates into two rings with one going up and the other going down and in a flash of light he is Danny Fenton again.

Meanwhile Palkia after seeing the badly injured Danny Phantom plowed down somewhere in town turns his attention back on Dialga and is surprised to see the said-Pokemon only a good 20 feet away from itself giving the Space deity a angry glare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and the rest of their Pokemon are continue to run up the incredible tall staircase as the staircase slowly starts to be eaten away by that purple stuff that is eating away at the town's perimeter. Suddenly the purple stuff appears on the a couple of steps ahead them and the steps are disintegrated out of existence. Ash seeing this yells out "Oh no!!!" But Dawn suddenly says "Hold on!" She then brings out Bunary and Buizel from their Pokeballs and then tells Buziel to use Water Gun on the gap of the stairs and then she tells Bunary to use Ice Beam. The result of these two attacks covers the gap in the staircase with ice steps for them to climb up on. Ash after seeing all of this says cheerfully "Great!" and then says as he walks on the ice steps to himself in general "Careful!" And after he, Dawn, Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon cross the ice steps they continue to head for the top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TF = Towns Folk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere Pokemon both wild and trained along with their trainers are lined up against various section of the receding perimeter edge of town using various projectile attacks in a desperate attempt to hold back the advance of the purple stuff that is disintegrating the ever shrinking town's perimeter wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected and it had a good does of action didn't it? Well anyway things are not looking good. Darkrai is in bad shape, Joshua and Danny's defeat from Dialga and Palkia; not to mention they are in worse shape then Darkrai, and that purple stuff that is slowly disintegrated the entire town. Will things get better in Chapter 16? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


	18. Chapter 16: Sacrifice

**Anyone who has seen Pokemon: The rise of Darkrai knows what is coming next.**

**FYI: Remember I do not own this plot I'm just adding stuff to it. Well anyway Enjoy!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have the most grammar errors out all of the chapter so please forgive me**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Sacrifice**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonio who was with Brock, Allis and Darkrai in the fountain was astonished at the two newcomers who had been fighting Dialga and Palkia.

Antonio missed most of both fights that Joshua and Danny we're in but he did managed to see the end of both fights from the point that (Remember Antonio doesn't know Joshua and Danny or their names) Joshua had frozen Dialga in a block of Ice and from the point that he Danny went intangible to dodge that huge pink Aura Sphere. But Antonio thought that the mysterious newcomer had dodged it.

Now anyway back to the story:

Antonio's computer monitor had picked up strong energy readings from both newcomers that we're definitely comparable to Dialga and Palkia's. But since they were too far away and too small Antonio couldn't make out anything distinguishable from them. And as he looked out his monitor to see the energy readings he got off them he nearly shouted out in surprise "Such incredible readings!" Allis and Brock heard this as well but they thought he was talking about Dialga and Palkia.

Antonio then thinks in curiosity with worry coming in at the end of his thoughts _I've never see anything so small in size contain that much energy. The energy levels from those two are almost as high as Dialga's and Palkia's. But judging how both of them we're defeated by Dialga and Palkia they don't have enough stamina and endurance to match the two deities. I sure hope those two are alright. They might be th…. _Antonio is interrupted out of his thoughts by Allis as she shouts out at Dialga and Palkiah "Stop this right now!!!!"

Right after she shouts this Darkrai instantly opens his eyes and has another flashback to him and Alisha.

He remembers how Alisha told him he could stay in the garden for as long as he liked. To which Darkrai had replied with "Do you mean that?" To which Alisha replied cheerfully "Of course! This is everyone's Garden."

Suddenly the scene changes to Dilaga and Palkiah as Dialga's diamond-like jewel on it's chest starts to glow blue and Palkia's pearl-like jewels on it's shoulder plates start to glow.

Antonio's monitor lets out a warning moderately loud blaring indicating the enormous amount of energy the fierce duo are summoning up and Antonio being the smart one realizes that something bad will happen if those two attacks collide once more which he makes known with complete worry "Oh no if those two collide one more time are dimension is through!" Allis after hearing this lets out worried whimpers as she stares up at the fierce duo who are beginning to form their attacks with Dialga forming a blue ball of spiraling energy in his mouth and Palkia gathering pink energy on his right arm.

Suddenly Antonio and Allis hear a noise from behind and turn around only to see Darkrai flying past them and Brock with a worried expression on his face too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP (Sorry about rushing this FOP part)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Timmy Turner who was currently Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder was currently using his Utility Cleft to eject a metal grappling hook to allow him to move from rooftop to rooftop with his fairies by his side. But suddenly they heard a noise from above "STOP!!!!!" Timmy after hearing this shouts out in confusion "What the…!?" And he and his fairies turn their heads up into the sky to see (Doesn't know their names) Dialga firing off a blue spiraling beam at Palkia who shot out a pink slash-shaped energy at Dialga when suddenly they see a small figure arrived at the collision sight of the two attacks and summoned a ghost-like aura ball around himself.

This ball-like thing around Darkrai stops both attacks dead in their tracks as they both slammed into the ghost-like ball around Darkrai. Then without warning the ghost-like ball expands rapidly and covers both Dialga and Palkia before they had time to escape. And the FOP characters once again hear that voice as it shouts "THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONE'S!!!!!"

Timmy after hearing this says in curiosity to Wanda "Wanda who was that?" Wanda replies to Timmy with "I'm not sure sweetie." Timmy then says regarding the ghost-aura-like ball hovering above the city with "Well whatever he did was awesome!" Cosmo suddenly replies to Timmy with "Even better then the time when you stopped Vicky from taking over the world by television?" Timmy replies to Cosmo with "That was cool too but this is just plain awesome." Ignoring her godchild and husband Wanda was the only one doing something useful…she was thinking and that thought she currently had in her head was this _I wonder what's going on inside of that aura ball thing right now?_. Poof was just floating there quietly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash who saw all the same thing Timmy and his fairies says in both awe and worry "Darkrai." Dawn then quickly reminds Ash with this " Ash! The disk lets hurry" Ash, snapping back to reality replies "Right" and with that the two and their Pokemon continue to climb the staircase to the top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG (You guys thought that I had long forgotten about these guys huh?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Donald and Goofy had regrouped just in time to see (Remember Sora's trio now know the nightmare Pokemon's name) Darkrai doing the things that we're listed in the FOP sections of this chapter. And while seeing the haunting aura-like ball hovering over the city Sora says in shock, puzzlement, and awe "Whoa that Darkai…guy is really powerful." Donald getting jealous replies "I could beat him." Sora just rolls his eyes as he says sarcastically "Sure you could." Donald detecting the sarcasm in Sora's voice says "Hey you don't think I can take him do ya?"

But just when Sora is about to answer the ghost-like ball over head gives out a burst which knocks over Goofy as he shouts out in surprise "Gawrsh what was that!?" Sora replies to Goofy while helping him up "It came from that ball up there." Goofy after hearing this says "Gawrsh do ya think?" Sora replies with "Yep! I don't think Darkrai can hold it forever. So we better find Laserstorm and Phantom and fast!" Donald and Goofy both nod their heads in response and the trio run off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG and SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile that burst from the black aura ball that Sora's gang had felt had also caused the part of the staircase's wall where Ash, Dawn and the Pokemon we're at to be disintegrated by that purple stuff. This burst had also caused Ash to lose his balance, Dawn sees this and tries to grab him but both of them along piplup fall out of the tower. Buziel seeing this acts quickly and uses water gun to push the group up to another part of the tower (Don't ask me what it is or where it is). Ash then says in gratitude to Buziel "Buziel thanks a lot!" before saying "Pikachu take care of everyone!' Pikachu after hearing Ash's voice replies with a confident "Pikachu!" and with that the now separated groups begin to make their separate ways up to the top of the towers. (Well technically it's not the top because it's a small room that's between the Tower of Space and the Tower of Time. But you get the idea) Ash and Dawn eventually get into the tower of Space by some seemingly illogical way.

Suddenly with one final burst from the ghost-like ball that was hovering from the city it begins to recede. And as Dawn passes by a window shaped opening in the tower of Space she spots this and quickly calls out to Ash with "Ash come back!" Ash after hearing this replies with a confused "Huh?" Before walking back to where Dawn is. And as he looks through the window shaped opening of the tower of Space he sees the ghost-like ball that Darkrai summoned beginning to recede he lets out a surprised gasp.

Sora, Donald and Goofy also spot this and Sora lets out a worried and surprised gasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in an alley Joshua is beginning to stir as he pulls himself out of a pile of objects from the adjacent houses along the alleyway he was in. And as he gets up he says regarding the surprise attack from Dialga that had knocked him out "Oh man that hurt! How powerful is that attack anyway!?" Suddenly Joshua takes notice on that fact that he had reverted back to human form and that the injuries he had received from Dialga we're reduced in his human form.

For example every moderate cut that Joshua had on his body while in his Elaman form was replaced with scabs and bruises in his human form. While nasty gashes were replaced with multiple moderate cuts here and there.

Now back to the story:

Joshua was grateful that his wounds we're not as severe as in his Elaman form and even that nasty gash on his wound was reduced to a couple of moderate cuts but he still had a slight restriction on that arm thought not as much as in his Elaman form.

After checking up on all of his wounds he begins to make his way out of the alley when he suddenly spotted an unconscious form lying on the ground which he quickly recognized as his friend Danny Fenton. And upon making this discovery he shouts out in worry "Danny!" and quickly goes to him and tries to shake him awake. "Danny are you alright!? Please answer me!"

Suddenly after a couple of heart-stopping moments Danny's eyes slowly open and he says wearily upon seeing Joshua "Joshua is that you?" Joshua replies in acknowledgement "Yep it's me! You must've took quite a beating from Palkia." Danny begins to reply with "Yeah it wa…..Wait a minute!" Danny in mid-sentence had realized he was in human form and that he was saying this to Joshua who now probably knew his secret identity from this goof-up. But before Danny could say anything to Joshua said person interrupted him with "It's okay I know your Phantom Danny." _Oh crud! This isn't good. _Danny then after hearing this replies nervously "Wha-wha-what are yo-yo-you Ta-Ta-Talking about? Me Danny Phantom yeah right!"

The reason why Joshua figured out that Danny was Danny Phantom was because he found Danny in the same beat up position he himself was in. And since he was in that beat up position because he had lost his fight with Dialga he figured that Danny had lost a fight too but since no mugger or pokemon would dare do anything that stupid at this time, meant that Danny was somehow fighting Palkia and was defeated by him. But since Phantom was the only one who fought Palkia, that would mean that Danny Fenton had to be Danny Phantom.

Now back to the story:

After Danny had made his nervous statement he suddenly saw Joshua giving him the 'give it up' look_. _The young half ghost/human hybrid came to realize that Joshua had figured out his secret and so it was time to come clean. And with a sigh Danny said "It's true I'm Danny Phantom. But please keep this a secret. I don't want anyone to know who I am." Joshua sensing the desperation in his eyes and understanding about one's secret identity says with a smile "Your secret's safe with me and you know why you can trust me?" Danny feeling curious replies "Why?" Joshua replies with a smirk on his face "This is why."

Joshua knew that the pain and wounds on his body which was currently a mild pain with mild wounds would turn back to agonizing pain with wounds reverting back to their original nasty forms as soon as he changed back into his Elaman form. But he just sucked it up and willed himself to change back into Laserstorm and so after that pink-reddish energy whirlwind had come and gone Joshua was now Laserstorm and once again he felt the searing pain all over his body. But despite all of this he maintained a normal standing position as Danny was staring at Joshua with his mouth hanging wide open.

And finally after what seemed like hours of not speaking Danny finally regained his composure and said with excitement evident in his voice "Your Laserstorm!?" Joshua replies to him with "Yep!" Joshua who can no longer resist the pain groans and collapses onto one knee while using his arm as support. Danny seeing this instantly says in worry while at the same time notching Joshua's wounds "Hey your hurt!"

Joshua replies to Danny trying to assure he's alright "I'm fine they're just scratches." And after saying this Joshua get's back up while Danny just replies with anger in his voice that Joshua won't admit that his wounds are serious "Well that nasty gash on your left shoulder tells me otherwise." But before Joshua could make a comeback the halfa's heard a loud boom from above and instinctively Danny, seeing as how the only who was here was Joshua who now knew his secret, changed into Danny Phantom with some difficulty though.

The sudden increase in pain caused Danny to instantly fall down on one knee. "It looks like I'm not the only one whose hurt." said a smugged Joshua who quickly received a glare from Danny shutting Joshua up quickly. Joshua, trying to change the subject says as he looks up at the receding ghost-like ball in the sky "What is that ghostly ball thing up there?" Danny replies to Joshua while struggling to get up "Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkrai

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dark aura ball fades back into Darkrai; said Pokemon groans from the amount of energy he lost in stopping those two attacks. But the Time and Space deities show no mercy or sympathy for Darkrai and fire off Hyper Beam (Dialga) and Aura Shere (Palkia) at Darkrai. The two attacks make direct contact on Darkrai who bravely takes the devastating blows and dark smoke envelops Darkai for a brief second before he slowly flies out of the smoke but as he continues to fly up that purple stuff starts appearing on his body and slowly quickly begins to eat away at his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the fountain in the garden:

Allis (In sorrow and worry): Darkrai no!!!

Up in the tower:

Dawn (sorrow and shock): But how?

Somewhere in town:

Sora (In sorrow): This can't be happening!

Goofy (Sorrow) (Close to tears): Darkrai!!!!! (Sorry I don't know how Goofy acts in sorrowful times)

Donald (angry): WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I'll throttle those two for this! (Runs off)

Sora: Wait Donald! (Runs after him with Goofy)

Somewhere on the rooftops:

Cleft (Timmy) (Actually sorrowful): What's happened to that guy!?

Wanda (Worried and sorrowful): I don't know sweetie. I'm sorry.

In a alley of Alamos town:

Joshua and Danny we're now staring dumbfounded in sorrow and shock as they literally watched one of their allies disappeared by that strange purple stuff. Joshua was the first one to say anything which was "Oh Darkrai." Danny follows up with "You don't think he's…." Joshua finishes "he's gone." Joshua had never experienced loss before and now that he knew what it felt like he hated it. He hated the torn up feeling in his heart….but he was not going to let the two deities get away with this. No sir not his watch. And Joshua says in anger not to directed at Danny but to Danny "But I'm not going to let those two get away with this!" Danny after hearing this replies in determination "And neither will I!"

Joshua after hearing Danny would stick by him says with a very serious tone of voice "For Darkrai." "For Darkrai" Danny acknowledged. And with that Joshua fired up his jetpack which was for some illogical reason still operational and he and Danny took off into the sky ignoring the pain that was still searing through their bodies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well things are continuing to look worse aren't they? And um…. I don't know what else to say that won't give away anything in chapter 17 so I'm just going say hope you stay tuned for chapter 17.**


	19. Chapter 17: The Final Battle!

**Judging by this chapter's title you know this chapter is packed with action don't you? Well let's not waste another moment. Start the Chapter! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Danny does something that you all have been waiting for.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joshua and Danny we're flying straight up to Dialga and Palkia a puff of purplish smoke surrounded them for a second and once it faded Joshua and Danny felt the searing pain all over their bodies virtually melted away instantly and all wounds had somehow vanished from off of Danny's and Joshua's skin. Not only that but their energy was also restored back up to full capacity. But the halfa's only took notice for a second before continuing their vengeful charge at Dialga and Palkia.

Both Dialga and Palkia didn't know what hit them as both Joshua and Danny tackled them at full force sending all four beings down into the plaza. With Danny and Palkia crash-landed on one side of the plaza while Joshua and Dialga on the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sora and Goofy chase after Donald they suddenly notice Joshua and Danny tackling Dialga and Palkia in the sky. They also saw that Joshua and Danny we're surrounded for a brief second by purplish smoke before it faded away. And as they saw Joshua, the temporal Pokemon, Danny, and the spatial Pokemon crash-land in the plaza close to where they were, Sora says with confidence in his voice "Come on let's go!" Donald who had stopped running to notice what had just happened in the sky replies to Sora with "Yeah! Let's go make those two pay for what they did to Darkrai!" Sora replies with seriousness in his voice "Right!" Sora then turns to Goofy and asks "Are you with us Goofy?"

Goofy who has a serious and determine look on his face says seriously and determined

while raising his shield up and still maintaining that cheerfulness in his voice as well "I'm with you Sora!" Sora after hearing this nods and with that Sora's trio run off to the plaza.

Meanwhile Joshua who had tackled Dialga into the pavement of the plaza which created a giant crater had jumped back a few feet to await the temporal Pokemon's wrath that was sure to come. But just as Dialga had gotten back to it's feet and was glaring Joshua full on Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up side by side of Joshua and pointing their weapons out at the Time deity with Sora's keyblade appearing in a flash of light as he pointed at Dialga.

This only sharpened Dialga's glare and anger as he let out his cry in anger. Joshua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy we're un-phased with looks of rage in their eyes. But before anything else happened Joshua said to Sora's trio "Ya know D-Phantom could use some help over there too." And while saying this Joshua pointed to said person as he was glaring Palkia full on who was glaring straight back at him. Sora, seeing this says to his comrades "Guys you go help Phantom I'll help Laserstorm with this guy!" Goofy and Donald didn't have much problem with this but before they left to go help Phantom they said together "Good luck you two." And with that the two leave to go help Danny.

Danny was still glaring the Space deity in the eyes with suddenly Donald and Goofy leapt by his side and pointed their weapons at the spatial Pokemon who just cried out in both annoyance and anger. Danny who was surprised by the sudden appearances says to Donald and Goofy in shock "When did you guys get here?" Goofy replies to him with a warm goofy smile "Gawrsh Sora told us that your we're in trouble so he sent us to back you up. While he and Laserborm will take care of that other guy." Danny after hearing this replies gratefully "Thanks. Oh and Goofy it's Laserstorm not Laserborm." Goofy after hearing this says "Oh sorry." Danny just says "Don't worry about it!"

Donald then says "Okay enough talking let's teach this guy not to mess with us or our friends!" Danny and Goofy reply at the same time "Right!" And with that the three initiate their battle with the Space deity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Cleft who saw Joshua and Danny's wounds as they had begun to charge toward Dialga and Palkia said to his fairies with slight concern in his voice "Those two do not look good. They'll never be able to defeat those other two with those cuts and bruises slowing them down." Cosmo sensing a wish coming on says in fake military voice "So what are you orders Timmy!?" Timmy replies to Cosmo with "I wish those two we're back to full health!" Wanda and Cosmo reply at the same time with wands raised and pointed at Joshua and Danny "You got it Timmy!" And in a poof a purplish smoke surrounds Joshua and Danny for a brief second before fading away to reveal two healthy teen superheroes who look momentarily confused before shaking off their confusion and charging into Dialga and Palkia at full force sending all four of them into the plaza which wasn't too far away from where Timmy was.

And so Cleft, after seeing this said to his fairies "I wish you guys we're visible and audible again and we're objects on me!" Wanda after hearing this replies "You got It Champ!" And in a poof of her wand Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof we're back to being visible and audible again to everyone and we're now objects on Timmy. With Cosmo and Wanda being a magical metal glove on each hand and Poof being a belt around Timmy's waist.

And after his Timmy continues to use his utility cleft to progress over rooftops until he arrives at the last rooftop to see two battles that are about to start. Timmy then asks his fairies curiously as he looks back and forth between the two "Okay which ones do I help?" Wanda who sees that there are two people facing off against one creature and three other people facing off against another creature suggests "Gee sport why don't you help those two down there. Seeing as how there are already three guys fighting that other thing." Timmy having no problem with this says "Good enough me."

Timmy then uses his utility cleft to create a helicopter rotor above his head that allows him to fly off and land next to two stunned and surprised teenage heroes. Joshua is the first one to say anything as he sees this mysterious newcomer appear by his and Sora's side "Who are you?" Timmy replies to Joshua with "I'm Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" Sora after hearing this says "well I'm Sora and this is Laserstorm." Timmy after hearing this replies "Well it's nice to meet ya Sora and Laserstorm." Suddenly Joshua says "Look out!" as Dialga had fired off a Hyper Beam at the group of heroes. The three young heroes jump out of the way to avoid it.

Joshua then says to Cleft as he shoots a laser back at Dialga "You better leave before this get's nasty." Cleft after hearing this says annoyed "No way! I can fight!" Joshua and Sora look at each other before shrugging and saying starting with Joshua "Well I've seen stranger things before." Sora, after hearing this from Joshua says cheerfully "Welcome to the battle Cleft!" Cleft replies cheerfully as well "Thanks!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joshua, Sora, and Timmy Vs. Dialga**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dialga suddenly forms a ball of orange energy in his mouth and fires off it's Hyper Beam at Joshua who successfully dodges and counterattacks with a laser. The laser makes a direct hit on the temporal Pokemon but it just shrugs off the pain and summons that aura thing above it's head that instantly begins to shoot energy bullets at the trio.

Joshua just uses his energy to create a shield in front of himself to block the hits (Feeling a moderate drain on his energy as he blocks them) while Sora just shoots any that come his way with Firaga spells. Timmy on the other hand is slammed by one of the energy bullets and is sent flying back into a building.

Sora seeing this instantly raises his keyblade which begins to glow a pleasant green as he shouts out "Heal!" and in an instant Timmy is washed in rejuvenating green aura with a flower above his head sprinkling what looks like magic pollen on his head. And then without warning the flower and the green aura disappear and Timmy's injuries are gone.

Timmy, while getting up shouts out in excitement regarding his Curaga spell "Whoa how did you do that!?" Sora replies with a grin "I used my magic to heal you!" Suddenly they both are interrupted by Joshua as he dodges a blue Aura Sphere from Dialga and retaliates with a laser orb "Guys! Little help over here!" Timmy after hearing this from Joshua says cheerfully "No problem dude!" And with that Timmy clicks a button on his utility cleft and a huge missile launcher that contains three missile appears out of his utility cleft. It was Sora and Joshua's turn to be shocked as they watched the young hero Cleft fire off the three missiles that homed in on Dialga's position hitting the Time deity straight in the face.

Dialga howls in pain from the missiles but luckily for Dialga those missiles didn't do anything harmful to his eyes. However the Time deity had now locked his glare on the 10 year-old boy Timmy Turner and had begun to charge up another Hyper Beam in it's mouth. This caused Timmy's eyes to be wide open in fear as he quietly said "Mommy." But just as Timmy closed his eyes and braced for impact he heard a bang. But the strange thing about this bang was that it occurred a couple of feet in front of Timmy Turner rather then right on top of him causing the curious boy to open his eyes and see that Joshua had leapt in front of him and blocked the Hyper Beam with a energy shield as he said angrily to Dialga "Your not taking another life today you four legged freak!"

Sadly Dialga did not hear a single thing over the 'bang' that occurred when the Hyper Beam made contact with Joshua's shield.

Suddenly a blue circle of some sort hit Dialga on the side causing the temporal Pokemon to grunt in pain as he turned his head to see (Doesn't know his name) Sora using Strike Raid on him. But unfortunately for Dialga it did not have enough to summon a blue shield around himself and was hit four more times from Sora's Strike Raid which ended with the final move: Judgment. Which was basically a slightly larger, more powerful blue circle created by the Keyblade that was spinning around inside it.

The Judgment attack scores a direct hit on the Time deity which causes the Pokemon to be knocked back a few feet. But Dialga quickly regains balance and fires off a Hyper Beam at Sora who promptly uses the Keyblade like he did in chapter 15 at the stone bridge to block the attack. But as Sora regains his balance Dialga charges into him and slams him against a wall with his foot pining Sora against the wall. Sora tries to free his arm that is holding the Keyblade out of Dialga's foot but to no avail. The temporal Pokemon was just too strong and had a firm hold on Sora.

But just as Dialga was about to serious put a damper on Sora's face via Hyper Beam the temporal Pokemon was hit was a fireball on the side of it's face instantly causing Dialga's Hyper Beam that was forming to die out. But it does not free Sora from the grip of the Time deity.

And just as Dialga was turning it's head to look at it's attacker Joshua said to Timmy with a wink "Those metal gloves of yours seem pretty sturdy. It would be shame if they put a dent in that thing's face." Timmy catching the idea says evilly "I get it! Would you do the honor's?" Joshua replies with a equally evil voice "I'd be delighted!" And with that Joshua grabs Timmy by his waist and begins to twirl Timmy around in a circle in a desperate attempt to gain speed momentum.

And the instant Dialga spots the two the Time deity sees Joshua throw Timmy right at him at incredible speeds with metal gloves extended. Dialga could only watch in shock as the two fists of steel crash into his face instantly knocking the temporal Pokemon back a good 15 feet and freeing Sora from it's grip.

Dialga practically howls in pain as It shakes it's face in a desperate attempt to shake off the pain. Timmy who had just landed on the ground asks Cosmo and Wanda (Which are his metal gloves) "You guys okay?" Wanda replies to Timmy with "Were fine Timmy. A little dizzy but we're fine." Cosmo just says hysterically with a dizzy expression "That was awesome! Do it again Timmy!" Wanda after hearing this just groans as Timmy turns his attention back to Dialga and says with cocky expression "Take that metal freak!"

Dialga after hearing this shakes off the pain on his head and summons a Hyper Beam of pure anger at Timmy Turner. Timmy eyes for the second time during this fight widen as he stares at the red and orange beam of death heading straight for him. But Sora and Joshua suddenly jump in front of Timmy and shoot out a Firaga spell (Sora) and a concentrated laser (Joshua) at Dialga's enraged Hyper Beam.

This causes a huge explosion to occur but Dialga gives the trio no breaks as he quickly fires off multiple energy bullets at the trio while using the smoke to hide the attack from them. The poor trio had no warning to these energy bullets and we're slammed hard. Timmy was slammed in the stomach causing Cosmo and Wanda to shout out in worry "Timmy!", Joshua was hit at his left shoulder creating a nasty wound on it…..again, Sora took two side swipes from two energy bullets giving him nasty wounds across the sides of his chest.

The entire trio went flying and slammed into a building wall at full force….hard. Timmy was knocked out from the collision while Joshua and Sora we're struggling to get up from the attack they just took. Suddenly Dialga appeared out of the smoke that was created when Sora and Joshua had stopped Dialga's enrage Hyper beam and came charging at the badly injured trio. Sora knew that upon seeing that Timmy was out cold that there was no time to dodge, block or heal themselves in time. So acting fast Sora focused his energy and his Keyblade gained a crackling yellow aura with lighting bolts streaking across it's blade. Sora then pointed the Keyblade up into the sky and shouted "Thunder!"

Lighting bolts come streaking out of nowhere around Dialga electrocuting him, blinding him temporally, and stopping his charge at the trio; giving Sora enough time to throw a Megalixir up into the air that completely healed all three of them of their wounds including that wound on Joshua's left shoulder. However there was still a 6 inch long diagonal scar the went from the tip of Joshua's left shoulder to just below his neck by a inch. With the width of the scar peaking at 2 inches. So it was a pretty big scar.

Well anyway that Megalixir had also made Timmy regain conscience. And as Timmy grumbles his eyes instantly shoot open as he remembered that (Doesn't know his name) Dialga had knocked him out and so he shouts angrily to Dialga because of this as he get's up "GRRR Eat this butthead!" Timmy then presses that button again on his utility cleft and a metal fist extends out of his utility cleft that quickly continues to extend as the fist gets close to and collides with Dialga's face at a good clip creating that 'clang' sound.

The force of this attack causes Dialga to be knocked back a few feet. But the Time deity quickly recovers and sends a blue Aura Sphere at Timmy. Timmy quickly jumps back as the Aura Sphere makes direct contact with that ground he was standing on seconds ago. But the blast force from it causes the young ten-year old to be knocked up into the air. Joshua and Sora seeing this shout out in worry "Cleft!" But Timmy, trying to ease their worry says "Don't worry about me. I can get down!" Joshua and Sora having no choice but to trust Timmy's words nod to him and turn back to Dialga who quickly shoots off it's energy bullets attack at them.

Joshua and Sora barely manage to avoid getting nailed by the oncoming projectiles as they maneuver around them with incredible agility. Then as soon as the attack ends Joshua uses his super speed, forms a energy sword in his hand from his powers, runs up to Dialga and gives the temporal Pokemon a nasty vertical slash across the chest and in the process cracking Dialga's diamond-like jewel on it's chest. The Time deity howls in pain and quickly gives Joshua a mean head butt to the stomach causing Joshua to be sent flying.

Timmy, who had brought out that same helicopter rotor to slow his descend back to earth saw Joshua flying towards him and so Timmy shouts out while pressing a button on his utility cleft to summon a giant baseball that moves over his head "I got it! I got it!" And Joshua crashes into the baseball glove at a good clip. Joshua felt some pain in colliding with this giant baseball glove that came out of that seemingly endless weapon storage cleft of Cleft's. But it was nothing compared to the pain when you crash into a concrete wall or something like that.

Meanwhile Sora after seeing Joshua be blown back quickly ran up to Dialga and gave the temporal Pokemon a combo on the leg ending with blitz. Dialga grunts in pain from Sora's combo but quickly got over it and knocked Sora away with a heat butt sending Sora flying just like Joshua. Sora then seeing that a building wall was closing in on him as he was flying in the air stabs the Keyblade into the moving ground below him causing a lot of sparks to fly off the Keyblade as well as a loud grinding sound being heard too. But this tactic manages to slow Sora down and stops him from slamming into the concrete wall.

And as Sora regained his footing he thought _Perhaps using Stopaga will help even the odds. _And with that thought Sora focuses his energy and says "Stop!" and the Stopaga spell is activated but Dialga is unaffected being the Pokemon of Time after all. Sora is now in shock seeing as how his Stopaga spell had no effect on Dialga. But the Time deity gives Sora no chance to dwell on this thought and quickly fires a Hyper Beam at him. But just before it hits Joshua appears in front of Sora and uses his energy to create a energy shield in front of him and Sora blocking Dialga's projectile attack.

Dialga is then suddenly hit by three more missiles creating three more explosions causing the temporal Pokemon for what seemed like the billionth time to today to howl in pain before once again shrugging off the pain and turning to see Timmy's missile launch retracting back into said figure's utility cleft.

Dialga had finally had enough of this little nuisance interfering with his fancy missiles and such so said Pokemon quickly fired off his multiple energy bullet attack at Joshua and Sora to keep them busy while he dealt with Timmy. Dialga had summoned the energy bullets so quickly Joshua and Sora had no time to dodge and we're hit hard by the attack which also sent them crashing against a wall too.

Dialga then quickly turns it's head back to Timmy and seems to be grinning evilly at said boy which scares the living daylights out of him. Then without warning the Time deity's cracked diamond-like jewel on it's chest begins to glow and the metal spikes on it's back increase in size with a blue ball of spiraling energy forming at it's mouth. And after a couple of seconds Dialga fires off the Roar of Time beam attack at young Timmy Turner.

Joshua and Sora who we're starting to get back up from Dialga's multiple energy bullet attack saw the deadly spiraling beam heading straight for Timmy Turner. And Joshua knowing how painful that attack is from experience says in worry "Oh no. Cleft will never be able to survive that." Sora didn't even question his friend as both he and Joshua ran to Timmy as fast as they could.

But even with Joshua's super speed they we're too slow and the blue spiraling beam of energy slammed directly into poor Timmy Turner causing him to scream out in pain "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua and Sora could do nothing but watch in horror as their newest young friend was continuing to cry in pain. Once the attack had ended Timmy's limp body slammed into a far off wall.

Joshua and Sora after seeing all of this are quickly filled with rage as Joshua clenches his fist which begins to glow brightly with energy and Sora's free fist clenches as well. And with very determined, angry, and serious tone of voice Joshua yells "Your going to pay for that!" Sora agreeing with Joshua says in the same tone of voice "Yeah!" And before Dialga could even move a muscle Joshua uses his super speed, forms an energy sword, and quickly speeds around Dialga giving all limb's of the temporal Pokemon quite a beating causing the Time deity to scream out in pain. But that's not the end of it because Sora leaps in and slashes at Dialga's face with Ragnarock. Dialga receives the vicious blows and is hit with the final move: Impact. And as Sora and Joshua continue their brutal pounding on the temporal Pokemon said Pokemon cries out in pain.

Meanwhile Timmy's fairies who were objects on Timmy as they watched Timmy take the destructive blow. It was a miracle that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof we're for the most part unharmed. Well anyway they quickly poofed off Timmy and as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands with worried expressions Cosmo said worried "Don't worry Timmy will fix you up!" and in a poof from their wands Timmy's wounds we're gone. But Timmy remained motionless.

Timmy's fairies could only wait and see if Timmy could pull through this and finally after a few heart stopping moments Timmy's eyes slowly open as he gets up and says wearily "Ugh. What happened?" Wanda answers Timmy's question with relief in her voice that Timmy is okay "Well sweetie you we're hit by some sort of powerful blue beam. It looked like it nearly killed you. And we we're worried sick!" Timmy replies wearily "Oh sorry." Suddenly Cosmo, getting back to his normal stupid cheerful self says "Man! Timmy you got nailed! We thought we had lost you!" Timmy after hearing this says "Oh. Well anyway it's time for a little payback!" Wanda after hearing this replies with worry "Timmy no! That thing nearly killed you!" Timmy after hearing this replies in protest "But they need me and I'm got not going to abandoned them now! And there's nothing you can do that will make me change my mind!"

Wanda was speechless this was the first time in a long time since she'd seen Timmy actually showed care for someone other than himself and there was no way she was going to discourage this now and so she said something completely out of character "Well Timmy I never thought I said this but… let's go kick that dinosaur's butt!" Cosmo after hearing this says "You really need to work on you fighting puns." But all this earns him is a glare from his wife as she raises her wand and in a poof Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were back to their original object forms on Timmy.

Meanwhile Dialga had finally managed to knock back both Joshua and Sora away from him. And as Joshua and Sora brace for more battle with the temporal Pokemon they heard a familiar voice that said "Hey guys I'm back!" This cause both Joshua and Sora's eyes to instantly widen as they turn around to see the friend they thought they had lost from Dialga's attack standing there alive and well. "Cleft!" shouted both boys with joy and relief in their voices to which Timmy replies with a smirk "In the living image." Joshua replies to him with shock still in his voice "But how do you survive that attack!?"

Suddenly Cleft looked nervous as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was suddenly back to full health "Well…" But he was interpreted by a loud sound that causes everyone including Dialga to wince and cover their ears (Except for Dialga who had no hands) from the volume.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Donald and Goofy Vs. Palkia (This battle is shorter sorry) (But not by much)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battle started Palkia quickly summoned a pink Aura Sphere and threw it at Danny Phantom. Who simply dodges it and retaliates with a ghost ray hitting Palkia square in the chest and knocking the Space deity back a few feet. But the Space Pokemon is suddenly knocked back a few more feet as Goofy ran up and used hit Rocket attack to slam his shield in Palkia's gut. But Palkia quickly recovers and gives Goofy a punch which sends him flying back and as he goes he does the traditional Goofy scream.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO HO HO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donald then casts Curaga on Goofy while Danny charges up and throws a Ectoplasm Ball at Palkia who just simply uses his energy to create a shield around him to block. Donald, having cured Goofy quickly focused on his energy; his staff gaining a yellow crackling aura as he shouted out "KAAAA!!!!" for some unknown reason. And all of sudden lighting bolts strike all around Palkia severely electrocuting and temporally blinding said Pokemon. Danny upon seeing this says in awe to Donald "Wow good job!" Donald, remaining serious says "It won't be if we don't attack now!" Danny after hearing this says "Oh right"

And with that Danny instantly begins to shoot Ecto-beams (ghost rays) at the temporally blinded Space deity while Donald continues to cast both Firaga spells and Blizzaga spell continuingly causing the spatial Pokemon to freeze and melt and then refreeze. Goofy then finishes all of this up with a Goofy Tornado attack hitting Palkia multiple times and sending the Space deity crashing into a wall.

Donald upon seeing this instantly begins to boast as he says "We did it!" Danny replies to Donald's statement with "Don't be so sure." This instantly causes Donald to say a confused "Huh?" But before Danny could answer Goofy was nailed by a Hyper Beam from Palkia causing Goofy to once again yell the traditional Goofy yell as he is sent crashing into the same wall twice.

Donald just sighs at Goofy's natural ability to get hurt extremely quickly and just throws a Hi-Potion in the air and Goofy is surrounded In a green light that nearly rejuvenates Goofy completely. Goofy then thanks Donald while getting up and out of the wall he had broken when he had collided into it with "Gawrsh Thanks Donald." Donald just replies with "No problem."

Palkia then suddenly uses another Aura Sphere and shoots it out Donald who screams in fear "WAAAAA!!!!" as the Aura Sphere nears his body. But just when he thinks he is mince meat Danny and Goofy appear in front of Donald with Goofy holding his shield up to the Aura Sphere and Danny forming a Ectoplasm energy shield in front of Goofy's shield.

The Aura Sphere explodes harmlessly as it makes contact with Danny's shield. And again Danny feels a drain on his energy and he quickly shrugs it off as Palkia charges straight to them. Danny suddenly yells "Everyone get close to me!" This earns "Huh's" from both of them but after Danny yelled "Trust me!" and after hearing this they did so without complaint. And as Palkia neared them Danny grabbed Donald's shoulder and Goofy's arm as he focused his energy and made them all intangible allowing the Space deity to fly straight through them.

And after Danny had drop the intangibility Donald and Goofy were in shock because of how they saw Palkia fly right through them and so Donald's asks Danny curiously "How did you do that?" Danny just replies with a smirk "Well I can make myself and anything I touch intangible that will pretty much let just about all objects and attacks to pass straight through me and the people or objects that I touched." Goofy after hearing this says "Gawrsh that could sure come in handy."

Suddenly Danny spots an Aura Sphere that Palkia had summoned and said to Donald and Goofy "Look out!" The duo again reply with confused "Huh's" as they turn around and yelp, squawk in fear at the sight of the Aura Sphere. But Danny just get's in front of them and summons another Ectoplasm Shield to take the hit. Danny then drops the shield and his eyes turn an icy blue and his hands begins to glow blue as well. The young ghost/human hybrid then shoots out a jet of blue at the spatial Pokemon instantly incasing it's torso in ice.

Donald and Goofy are once again shock but they quickly shrug it off to aid Danny with Goofy using his Rocket attack again to both destroy the ice on Palkia and knock the Space deity back a couple of feet and Donald casting Graviga on Palkia to force the spatial Pokemon down onto the ground. Giving Danny a free shot which he takes by giving Palkia a ghostly uppercut forcing the Space deity back up on it's feet.

But instead of wincing from the pain it took like Danny's trio had expected the spatial Pokemon charged into and tackled Donald while pinning him to a wall behind him. Donald once again squawks in fear as Palkia begins to punch Donald's face with it's free hand. But as he continues to do so Danny quickly gives Palkia a nasty ghostly punch in the head while shouting "Leave him alone!"

This attack causes said Pokemon to lose his grip on Donald but before it does anything else Goofy says with slight anger in his voice "This is for hurting my buddy!" And he quickly does a Rocket attack giving Palkia's head another pounding. The Space deity howls in pain before letting out a cry of anger. The spatial Pokemon then takes off into the sky and begins to bombard the trio with Aura Sphere's.

Danny, Donald, and Goofy do a good job in dodging them but as one Aura Sphere nearly misses Danny he shouts out "We need to find a way to get him back down on the ground!" Donald after hearing this replies with confidence in his voice "Leave it to me!" Donald then points his staff at Palkia's flying figure and casts Graviga. The Space deity is forced out of the sky and as he is pulled toward the ground Goofy times the distance and for the third time today uses his Rocket attack to knock Palkia back into a building. But as he slams into the building wall Danny shoots him with his Ice Rays freezing the Space deity to the wall.

The Space Pokemon then howls out in rage as it struggles to get out of the ice that has pinned it to the wall. Donald upon seeing this once again has a proud look on his face but before he or anyone else can say anything Palkia suddenly bursts out of the ice and quickly fires a red Hyper Beam out of pure rage at the trio.

All three are hit hard and are slammed against a wall hard but Danny slowly get's back up with bruises all over from the powerful attack as he glares at the Space deity who glares back. And suddenly without warning Danny charges forward and tackles the Space deity who eventually grabs the young halfa's arms and throws him back to the wall. Thankfully though Danny managed to turn intangible at the last second as he harmlessly passed through the wall.

Palkia's eyes sharpen in anger after seeing this because he knows this weird Pokemon-like creature would be back. Suddenly the spatial Pokemon hears a voice as it says from below "Looking for me?" This causes Palkia to instantly look down to see a turning-tangiable Danny Phantom flying up through the ground and giving the Space deity another ghostly uppercut with his fist causing Palkia to be knocked back a couple of feet.

Meanwhile Donald begins to stir and says while reaching for his staff on the ground next to him "Grr! That metal freak is going down!" And with that Donald's staff begins to emanate a yellow crackling aura.

Danny who was still fighting Palkia had just barely dodged a Hyper Beam from the said Pokemon turned invisible instantly setting Palkia in high-alert mode as it began to look around frantically for Danny. But unfortunately for the spatial Pokemon Danny had flown up above him and was preparing to charge into his back. And with a cry of war he became visible and charged into the Space deity's back causing the spatial Pokemon to fall flat on the ground.

And as Palkia looked up to see it's attacker which it already knew who floating above him with a smug look on his face. This look made Palkia's blood boil and so the spatial Pokemon quickly got back up on it's feet and distanced itself away from Danny with it's jewels on its shoulder plates glowing.

Danny again saw that purple mist escape from his mouth as he thought _Wait a second… That purple mist went off earlier right before Palkia had hit me with that attack while I was intangible and if this purple sense just went off again…..then I'm in BIG trouble. _And unfortunately the young hybrid was right for he saw Palkia's pearl-like jewels on it's sides begin to glow with pink energy gathering on the spatial deity's right arm as it prepared it's Special Rend attack.

Then all of a sudden lighting bolts struck all around Palkia but unlike before Palkia wasn't blinded by this attack neither was he hurt all that much from it. Worse was the fact that it had not interrupted the energy Palkia was summoning for it's Special Rend. But however Palkia turned it's head to see Donald wearily holding his staff that was pointing at the spatial Pokemon while Goofy starting to come too as well.

Then something VERY BAD happened….Palkia began to rear it's arm back at Donald and Goofy which meant that the Space deity was now targeting them with it's Special Rend. A mixture of both anger and confusion hit Danny as he shouted angrily at Palkia "What are you doing!? They're not the main threat here at the moment! I am!" Palkia however ignores Danny and begins to swing his arm at the two badly injured forms of Donald and Goofy.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Was all Danny could yell as he flew at top speeds to position himself in front of the Pink Slash of Energy that Palkia had now fired off at Donald and Goofy. Knowing that none of his regular attacks would work on this powerful pink slash of energy, Danny Phantom knew that the only way to save Donald, Goofy and himself was to use his incredibly powerful attack….the Ghostly Wail. And so Danny quickly began to inhale air at a fast rate until his lungs we're full of air. The young hybrid, now feeling power gathering in his lungs waited a moment and then unleashed his most powerful and devastating attack ever…..The Ghostly Wail.

The powerful sonic green waves from the Ghostly Wail collided with the Special Rend stopping it dead in it's tracks before it could reach Danny, Donald, and Goofy. At first it seemed like the attacks we're at a stalemate with neither attack gaining any ground. But at about halfway through Danny's Ghostly Wail the Special Rend finally gave out and died with a loud BOOM! But the explosion from it did nothing to stop the advancing sound waves that collided with the Pokemon of Space at full force.

Palkia may have been the Legendary Pokemon that governs and rules space but Danny's Ghostly Wail was unlike anything Palkia had ever encountered in it's life time and so the Space deity was driven back into a building wall that was starting to crumble. Both results of the destructive sound waves of the Ghostly Wail.

As Danny wailed he could feel his energy draining away from him at an alarming rate and his throat starting to go hoarse but he kept his Ghostly Wail going in a desperate attempt to hopefully defeat, and knock Palkia out. Otherwise Danny would be in no condition to fight Palkia leaving him nearly completely vulnerable to any attacks the Space deity had in store for him once this was over. And that was something Danny was not looking forward too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile during these two battles Ash, Dawn, and Piplup were finally nearing the intrusment chamber at the top of the staircase they had been knocked out of. Ash, who was nor more determined then ever says while running down the hall that would take them to the instrument chamber where they could put the Arrayson disk in and stop Dialga and Palkia's rampage "There's no way I'm going to let Darkrai down now!" Eventually the three (Ash, Dawn, and Piplup) finally arrive in the instrument chamber that contained the music player where they could put the Arrayson disk in.

Also Pikachu and the other pokemon suddenly arrive at the top of the staircase. Ash seeing this says to his yellow partner Pokemon "Nice timing Pikachu!" as he continues to run along with Dawn.

Now everyone is at the music player and Dawn takes the music disk already on the music player out and Ash attempts to put the araysson music disk in. Ash then yells out in worry and shock "It won't fit". This instantly causes Dawn and the others to let out gasps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well didn't I tell you. That chapter was full of action and not only that but Danny finally got to use his Ghostly Wail! And don't worry Ash and his gang will definitely be hearing the Ghostly Wail in the next chapter. Oh and the reason why Danny's Ghostly Wail was more powerful then Palkia's Special Rend Is because Danny can only use his Ghostly Wail once or twice before he either passes out or changes back to human form from lack of energy while Palkia can just keep firing his Special Rend multiple times (like he did in the actual movie) and still have enough energy to be able to fight. And plus Danny's Ghostly Wail was already mega powerful in the first place. So there's my logic once again. Take it or leave it. Well stay Tuned!**

**P.S. Danny's Ghostly Wail was what I was talking about in the P.S. at the start of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18: Could this be the end?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Could this be the end?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua had heard loud things before but this moaning sound that had just surfaced while he, Sora and Cleft were fighting Dilaga was just agonizingly, unbearably loud. So much that Joshua had to keep his ears closed with his hands just to avoid the possibility of going deaf. But even though he was covering up his ears he could still hear the moaning sound loud and clear. _Good night this is loud! No wonder people complain when I use my Cosmic Screech attack!_

And as he continued to hold his hands to his ears in a desperate attempt he saw Sora and Cleft we're also covering their ears and seemed to be in pain from the loud wailing that echoed throughout all of their ears. Also unbeknownst to all except Cleft who was Timmy in disguise could see his fairies (Who were still objects on him) also wincing in pain from the incredible loudness of the moaning sound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brock, Antonio, Allis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allis had barely seen the mysterious newcomers tackle Dialga and Palkia out of the sky because all she was thinking about was Darkrai and was close to tears while Brock tried to help her get through this. Antonio was the only one really interested in those battles that we're going on in town because his monitor was picking up several energy forces from two locations that we're almost adjacent to each other. The scientist then says in awe as he continues to look at his computer monitor "Such incredible energy readings. Something big is happening in town near the Space-time towers."

Suddenly Antonio, Allis, and Brock hear a very loud moaning sound echoing all across what was left of Alamos town causing all three to drop to their knees and groan in pain that this sound inflicted on their eardrums. And Brock says while crawling on his knees to Antonio with ears covered by hands "Ag! What's going on Antonio?!" Antonio who is having trouble keeping his eyes open and is covering his ears says while looking at his monitor that he had dropped when he went to cover his ears "I don't know but I am getting a incredible spike in energy that is coming from someplace near the towers!"

Brock after hearing this shouts out over the volume of the sound "Do you think Palkia or Dialga is doing this!?" Antonio replies with a shout as he looks at his computer monitor which is now giving off a warning siren just as it did when Dialga and Palkia were summoning up their most powerful attacks "No. This energy reading I'm getting appears to be coming from a third source." Allis suddenly shouts out to make her noise heard over the volume of the wailing sound as she groans from said sound's loudness "So who's doing this!?"

Antonio replies "It must be from one of those two figures I saw fighting Dialga and Palkia earlier." Brock after hearing this shouts out "Man! Which ever one it is; is giving me one nasty headache! Ughh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Dawn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and the rest of their Pokemon we're still up in the instrument chamber of the tower when Pikachu's sensitive ears heard something coming their way. It didn't take long for Pikachu to figure it out as he, Ash, Dawn and the other Pokemon suddenly hear a loud moaning wail (that could be the described as the sound of death) ringing out throughout the instrument chamber causing everyone including Pokemon to grab their ears and whine/grunt in pain from the sound as they all fall to their knees.

Ash is the first one to say anything as he shouts out to be heard over the volume of the noise "What the…!?" Dawn then suddenly shouts out over the noise with complaint in her voice "This is one of the worse sounds I've ever heard! Who's doing this Ash!?" Ash replies to her with worry in his eyes "I'm guessing Dialga or Palkia." Dawn after hearing this replies with complaint still in her voice "Well I wish they would stop this sound! I can't take it anymore!" Ash replies to her as well as the Pokemon with a shout so that he can be heard "Don't worry guys! This sound will have to end soon! Just hold on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua, Timmy, Sora and Dialga

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The awful moaning sound finally stops for Joshua, Sora, Timmy and Dialga as they slowly get up from the ground. "What was that sound!?" shouted out a shocked Sora; Timmy follows up with "That was both the coolest and worst sound I've heard!" Timmy then begins to whisper to his fairies when he suddenly notices Poof who is still Timmy's belt is about to cry from hearing that loud noise to which Timmy whispers quietly to him "No Poof. Don't cry. See I'm silly!" Timmy then shows a funny face to Poof which quickly calms the fairy baby down. Wanda (Who is Timmy's pink metal glove on his right hand) seeing this says "Nice save sport!" Cosmo (Who is Timmy's green metal glove on his left hand) agreeing with Wanda says hysterically "Yeah Timmy you stopped Poof from letting one loose!"

Timmy, having no idea what Cosmo meant by that says to Wanda with curiosity "By the way Wanda what was that sound?" Wanda replies to Timmy with "I have no idea sport but I never want to hear it again." Cosmo then suddenly says hysterically "It sounds like that old lady I used to take care of back when I was a fairy scout after I had woken her up to get her medicine!"

Suddenly Timmy and his fairies are interrupted as they along with Joshua and Sora see Dialga turn it's head away from them and fire a Hyper Beam at a certain creature that all three of them had recognized as Dialga's original opponent this of course being Palkia but they didn't know it's name. And as they see Dialga leave them Joshua says in shock "Did that Pokemon thing just plain flat out ignored us!?" Sora also surprised by this agrees with "That's a first for me. What about you Cleft?" Timmy who is also shocked by this replies with a shrug "I dunno."

But unbeknowest to all three of them Dialga had thought Palkia was the cause of this loud sound that was just heard and so that's why the Time deity ignored Joshua, Sora, and Timmy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Donald, Goofy, and Palkia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny who had been continuing his Ghostly Wail for a good 15 seconds finally loses all air in his lungs and his Ghostly Wail dies down with said hybrid falling down onto one knee. Using that attack had drained a lot of energy from Danny, so much that he actually started to transform back to human with a ring of light appearing at his waist. But as soon as Danny notice this he started concentrating and after a moment or two the circle of white disappears around Danny's waist leaving him still in ghost form.

But poor Danny had no more energy to fight and the spatial Pokemon who he had slammed up against a wall from his Ghostly Wail had slowly gotten up onto it's feet and gave a death glare to Danny who actually cringed in fear. Not much out of fear of Palkia but out of the fear that he had no energy left to defend himself against whatever the Space deity's next attack was. But thankfully Danny also saw that the spatial Pokemon was definitely beat up (with bruises all over), weakened and exhausted from Danny's Ghostly Wail but despite this Palkia still had enough energy left in him to fight.

And Palkia begins to charge a Hyper Beam in it's mouth directed at Danny who thinks in worry and shock _I failed. My Ghostly Wail wasn't powerful enough to knock this guy out. _And with that thought Danny just stood up despite the low supply of energy he had to bravely take the Hyper Beam but just as Palkia was about to fire, another Hyper Beam slammed into Palkia's side causing the Space deity to be blown sideways by a good 10 feet.

And as Palkia turns to face it's attacker which was none other then Dialga he let's out a cry of anger and charges up into the air and fires off a Aura Sphere at Dialga who dodges and flies up to Palkia as well. And the two continue their battle while completely ignoring out heroes. Which was a good a thing for Danny at the time.

Suddenly Donald and Goofy who had finally managed to recover from the both the sound of the Ghostly Wail and Palkia's attacks ran up to Danny and asked him starting with Donald "Are you okay Phantom?" Danny after hearing this replies wearily "I'm fine." Goofy then suddenly asks curiously "Gawrsh what was that sound you made that managed to push that other guy into a wall?" Danny replies with a smirk "It was just my most powerful attack ever known as the Ghostly Wail."

Suddenly Danny falls back down onto one knee and Goofy instantly helps him back up as he says still wearily "But it takes a lot of energy to use." Donald after hearing this says stilled awed by that attack Danny used "But it's useful too." Danny seeing as how Sora's friends we're definitely the friendly type (Except for Donald when he is angry) smiles as he replies to Donald's comment with "Yeah it is. Isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dialga and Palkia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dialga and Palkia who had just gotten back to fighting with each other had wasted no time in starting to charge their powerful attacks at each other. With both Pokemon's jewel's glowing their respective colors.

Meanwhile Antonio, Allis and Brock who had just recovered from the loud moaning noise we're just about to ask Antonio more about this when Antonio's computer monitor sounds off it's siren once again. Antonio's computer was getting the same strong energy signals that he had received when Dialga and Palkia had charged up their two attacks before at the same time at each other. Looking up only confirmed Antonio's computer was all the more right as Antonio saw both deities charging up their most powerful attacks and so he says in worry "This is it! If those two collide once more then it's over for all of us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as the moaning sound dies down in the instrument chamber where Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and the other Pokemon are Ash says with cheerfulness in his voice as he sees Dawn getting up "See I told you it would end didn't I?" Dawn obviously annoyed but at the same timed flattered that Ash had said this with a hint of care in his voice "Okay Ash you we're right but I'm still curious about what caused that horrible noise." Ash after hearing this replies " I am too Dawn but we don't have time to think about it now. We've have to find a way to make Arrayson fit into that hole!" Ash finished his statement by pointing to said hole.

This causes Dawn to look at the hole before catching glance of slightly bigger hole above the one that they had tried to fix Arrayson in. And so she says to Ash while pointing to the larger hole "Try this one!" Ash nods in response and puts the Arrayson disk in before shouting out in accomplishment "Alright!" Cheers from the Pokemon can also be heard as well.

Ash and Dawn the run over to the lever that starts the instrument and begin to pull the lever down and once they do the instrument for a second springs into life before dying out. Ash upon seeing this is confused but Dawn knowing what is wrong says with worry "The power it's dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, SDG, and FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Joshua, Danny, and Timmy regroup in the middle of the plaza just in time to look up and see the two deities who were fighting charging up their most powerful attacks. Joshua is the first one to say anything as he says "Oh no not that again!" Sora says regarding the explosion force from the first time these two powerful attacks collided "We'll be blown into next century!" Timmy says "Really!?" Donald just says angrily to him "No! It's a figure of speech. And by the way who are you?" Timmy replies with confidence in his voice "I'm Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" Goofy after hearing this replies "Gawrsh nice to meet ya Cleft I'm Goofy and that (Points to Donald) there is Donald and this (Points to Danny) is Phantom." Timmy after hearing this says "Nice to meet you guys."

Suddenly Danny interrupts and says annoyed "Uh guys? Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Timmy and Goofy upon realizing their mistake replies to Danny with "Sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18 End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was rushed I'm sorry. It was just that I finished this chapter at around 2:22 Am so I was tired and plus I want to finish this story and start on a new one that's been settling around in my mind. Oh well hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 19 Friendships that will live on

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Friendships that will live on.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ash used his Pokemon Starvia to bring Pikachu to the top of the right side of the music player Dawn summoned her electric squirrel-like Pokemon from the Pokeball on the top left side of the music player. And Ash seeing as how both electric Pokemon are in position shouts out to Pikachu "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt full blast!" Pikachu instantly replies with a "Pika." And bright yellow electric sparks begin to come off Pikachu as it begins to use his Thunderbolt attack. Dawn then says to her Pokemon alright "Pachirusia (I don't know how to type the name correctly) use Discharge!" The squirrel-like Pokemon nods and instantly blue electric sparks begin erupting off of the Pokemon.

And as the yellow and blue sparks danced throughout the entire chamber they we're in the music player springs back into life once more and the sweet sound of the Arrayson song is heard. But that's not all as the music continues to play the music player begins to glow a bright light green color which causes Pikachu and Pachirusia to stop their electric attacks and look around in awe along with Ash, Dawn and the other Pokemon as the entire chamber begins to glow green.

Outside the towers begin to glow a bright light green as the Arrayson song echoes across the city. Wings of light green also begin forming on the sides of the tower that continue to grow before they descend on the town covering it in a green aura. Which also restores all parts of the town that we're disintegrated by that purple stuff which had vanished away when the song began to play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS, SDG, FOP, Antonio, Brock, Allis. Dialga, Palkia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Joshua, Danny, Timmy, (Nobody except Timmy knows about them) Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof look in awe as they virtually see the towers giving off this green pleasant light. They also see the tower's light green wings come down on top of them and the city enveloping them in a green aura. And much to their amazement the aura actually heals them and restores their energy back to full strength as they continue to look in awe.

Dialga and Palkia also stop their attacks seconds after hearing Arrayson start to play. And as the green aura falls down on them it heals Palkia of it's cracked pear-like jewel on it's shoulder plate and Dialga's diamond-like jewel on it's chest that Joshua broke.

Meanwhile as Antonio, Brock and Allis watch these events unfold Antonio says with awe as he hears the Arrayson song echoing throughout the city "That's it. That's Arrayson."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly as Dilaga and Palkiah both look at each other the Time deity leaves. Palkia on the other hand flies up to the instrument chamber at the same time that Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup climb onto said chamber's roof by some unexplained reason. Ash, seeing that Palkia is within ear shot of him yells out to the spatial Pokemon angrily "Palkia can't you see what you've done you had destroyed the whole town and the Pokemon! Grrrr You bring this town back to the way it was" Dawn agreeing with Ash says desperately to Palkia "You got to bring this town back to the way it was. Palkia please" Pikachu agreeing says angrily "Pikachu!" Palkia after hearing this stares at them for a moment before shouting it's cry creating a purple mysterious shockwave-like that somehow warps the town back to where it was originally before all of this started with blue clear skies and landscape seen in every direction beyond Alamos Town."

During this warp Palkia somehow disappears meaning that it is probably going back to it's own dimension.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy (Disguised as Cleft) had snuck away from Sora's trio, Joshua and Danny and had ducked into an alley where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed back into their fairy forms. Wanda then says cheerfully "Well sport you helped save this town from certain destruction and everything is back to normal." Suddenly Cosmo interrupts and says hysterically "Yeah! You're a hero again Timmy!" Timmy after hearing this from his godparents says with a yawn "Well that's me ya know. But how in the world did that tower restore everything and what was with that lightshow?" Wanda after hearing this says unsurely "I don't know Timmy but at least it restored everything back to normal." Timmy, finding this as a suitable answer says "Hmm good enough me! I wish we could go back home!" Cosmo and Wanda after hearing this say together with cheer in their voices "You got it Timmy!" And with a poof Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof we're no longer in Alamos Town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back to the others where Joshua just found out that Cleft was gone "Hey where's Cleft?" Goofy worryingly replies "Gawrsh you don't think something bad could of happened to him do ya?" Joshua replies with "I don't think so Goofy he probably left to go back home or something like that but trust me nobody would do something bad right after all of this happened. Anyway it's time for me and Phantom to say goodbye too." Sora after hearing this says shocked "Goodbye where are you two going!?" Joshua replies to him with "Me and Danny are going back to our own worlds."

Goofy after hearing this says in confusion "Gawrsh don't ya have to have a gummi ship to do that?" Joshua after hearing this smirks and says "We've got our own way back." "See ya." And with that both Danny and Joshua walk away." But before there out of earshot Sora shouts out to them "I hope we see you two again." Joshua replies "Me too." Danny says "Same here." And with that Danny and Joshua walk until they are out of sight.

Suddenly Donald shouts out "Sora look!" Sora after hearing Donald replies with a "huh?" as he turns around to find Donald pointing to a glowing keyhole-shaped object on the side of the Space-time tower's base. Sora instantly grins as he summons the Keyblade in a flash of light and points it at the keyhole on the tower's base. A blue light then forms on the tip of the Keyblade that shoots a small thin blue beam to the Keyhole with angelic music being heard. And in a flash of light the keyhole fades from existence as a closing sound is heard. Once this is over Sora says "That's that." Donald, knowing their work here is done says "Come on Sora it's time for us to go too." Sora replies to him with "I know." Goofy sensing some sadness in Sora's voice says cheerfully "Will be back again Sora." Sora after hearing this says appreciative of Goofy's attempt to cheer him up "Thanks Goofy."

Goofy after hearing this replies cheerfully "Don't mention it Sora." Sora, changing subjects then says "Come on guys let's go!" And with that the trio run to the forest portion of the garden.

Once they arrive they are relived that nobody was there trying to examine it. However some of the Pokemon had made homes on it. But once they cleared them off they went into their gummi ship, activated the invisible gummi once more and flew out of forest and into the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS and DP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as the two halfa's (Who we're still in their superhero forms) we're walking down the streets of Alamos town Joshua asked Danny while brining his world/dimension teleporter out of his beat up jetpack "So what world and what city." Danny lifted a finger to reply when he suddenly spotted a blue vortex hovering a few inches above the ground in an alley. Joshua, notching that Danny was staring at something turns to see what it is and sees the blue vortex.

"What is that?" asked Joshua curiously to which Danny replies "That's the portal that will get me home." Joshua, after hearing this says cheerful "Wow what luck!"

Suddenly as Danny walked to the portal Joshua said "So I guess this is goodbye now huh?" Danny replies in a slightly sad tone of voice "Yep." Joshua, once again taking notice of Danny's sad expression says "Don't be sad Danny I still have my world/dimension teleported with me so I can visit you at anytime I want." Danny's sorrow lifts slightly as he says grateful to Joshua for trying to cheer him up "Thanks and Goodbye." Joshua in response give a thumb's up as he says "You too." And with that Danny walks into the blue vortex and disappears in a flash of light while Joshua set's the coordinates for his laboratory on his teleporter and presses the red button, disappearing in a flash of light as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Ash, Dawn, Brock, Allis, Pikachu, Piplup, Chimcar and Antonio we're leaning on the edge of a balcony in Alamos Town with sad expressions remembering how Darkrai gave his life to help save this town. Allis then suddenly says sorrowful with tears in her eyes "Thank you Darkrai….(Flashbacks of him are seen) ….for everything" Ash follows up with the same sorrowful tone of voice "Darkrai I'm sorry you were just trying to do the right thing."

Then one by one they slowly begin to walk away from the balcony when suddenly Ash and Pikachu catch a glimpse of a familiar shadow on the cliff wall in the distance. Ash and Pikachu then quickly run back to the balcony and as the others turn around to see what Ash is doing they all see the shadow on the cliff wall causing all of them to run back to the balcony.

The entire group then, after staring at the shadow on the cliff wall for a few seconds turn around and look up at the Space-time towers to see a small figure on the tip top part of the Space-time towers. But for some unknown reason they all instantly know that is Darkrai which needless to say brightens everyone's face into a smile as they continue to look at their Pokemon friend whom they thought had been lost. Ash, out of joy that Darkrai is okay shouts out to him knowing that he will not hear him anyway with "Darkrai your okay!"

And before the screen fades to black it shows Darkrai standing tall and proud on the tip of the Space-time towers, watching over the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cue a imaginary epic theme with the words that are in bolt print scrolling up on a black screen in white-

**Pokemon**

**Laserstorm**

**Danny Phantom**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**And**

**The Fairly Odd Parents**

**In **

**When Time and Space Collide!**

**The Cast: **

**(English) Sarah Natochenny - Ash**

**(English) Emily Bauer - Dawn**

**(Japanese and English) Ikue Ótani -Pikachu**

**(English) Bill Rogers - Brock**

**(English) Michele Knotz - Jessie**

**(English) Jimmy Zoppi (Billy Beach) - James**

**(English) Jimmy Zoppi - Meowth**

**(English) Bill Rogers - Darkrai**

**(English) Rich McNanna - Antonio**

**(English) Khristine Hvam - Allis**

**(English) Sean Reyes - Baron Alberto**

**(English) Ax Norman - Kai **

**(English) Joshua Swanson - Maury**

**(English) Jimmy Zoppi - Torterra**

**(English) Elisabeth Morinelli (Elisabeth William) - Allegra**

**(English) Kayzie Rogers - Alisha**

**Energy Wiz - Joshua/Laserstorm**

**Energy Wiz - Nathan/Muscleman**

**David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jazz Fenton**

**Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton/ Box Ghost**

**Kath Soucie- Maddie Fenton**

**(English) Haley Joel Osment - Sora**

**(English) Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck**

**(English) Bill Farmer - Goofy**

**Tara Strong - Timmy Turner**

**Susan Blakeslee - Wanda**

**Darrin Norris - Cosmo**

**(Sorry I don't know Poof's voice actor) - Poof **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's the end. But stay tuned for two last updates to this story that doesn't invole grammer fixing.**


	22. Epilogue

**Yep I made an Epilogue to show you what everyone is now doing after leaving Alamos Town. It's short but I hope you enjoy it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Epilogue **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Fenton woke up from his bed with a yawn who had just experienced the longest night ever.

Just last night he had finally made it back home via portal, changed back to human, and the moment his family saw him they went berserk (with the possible exception of Jack) on him for being gone for so long. Jazz was a bit more undertanding because she knew Danny was half ghost. And so after a reciving a weeks punshiment of no T.V. Danny went to bed and collapsed instantly on it.

Which brings us back to Danny waking up.

The young hybrid then, after taking care of his hygiene ran outside to meet his two best friends Sam and Tucker there waiting for him. Tucker was the first one to say anything "So Danny you ready to go see that movie? After all it is Sunday Movie Day." Danny after hearing this chuckles and says "Would'nt miss it for the world Tuck." And with that they trio began to walk to the movie theater when Sam says with suspicious tone of voice regarding Danny's dissapperence yesterday "Do I even want to know what happened to you yesterday Danny?" Danny just smirks and says "Probably not Sam."

Suddenly a wisp of blue smoke seeps out of Danny's mouth causing him to gasp as his ghost senes activates. Tucker seeing this says with a slight smile "Go get im dude." Danny nods and runs to the nearest alleyway, changing into Danny Phantom before flying off to confront whatever ghost set off his ghost sense.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOP (P.S. it was the Box Ghost. What did you expect?…Technus?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poof into Timmy's room. And it is also 12:00 in the morning too. Wanda somehow noticing this says to Timmy "Well Timmy after helping to save an entire town it's time for you to go get some shut-eye." And while she was saying this she used her magic to lift Timmy to his bed, moved back the covers, laid Timmy down, and pulled the covers back over him. Timmy was instantly out like a light as he began to snore peacefully in his bed. Wanda seeing this says to Cosmo and Poof "Well it looks like it's time for us to go to bed too guys." And with a poof of her wand she, Cosmo, and Poof poofed inside their fishbowl castle.

But after a few mintues Cosmo poofed back out of the fishbowl castle and flew over to Timmy's bed while shouting out hysterically "HEY TIMMY!" This istantly causes the young ten year boy to scream in shock as he literally shoots up 10 feet into the air before promptly landing on his buttock a foot or two away from his bed. Timmy then, after rubbing his sore backside says angrily and annoyed to Cosmo "What Cosmo!? I'm trying to sleep!" Cosmo, oblivious to Timmy's annyoance and anger says hysterically "Timmy do you want to play the not-study-game in the stay-up-late edition again?"

This quickly get's Timmy's interest as he says while completely forgetting about his exhaustion "You bet!" Cosmo after hearing this shouts out "Horray!" as he raises he wand; and in a poof the familiar V-cube, T.V. and controllers appear in Timmy's room. The duo waste no time in starting the V-cube and playing the Crash Nebula space video game. And before the screen fades out there is a bright purplish puff of smoke that says "What idiots."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sora, Donald and Goofy fly thought space on their trusty gummi ship Sora asks his comrades curiously about something that he just remembered "So do you guys think that Darkrai came back when that town was restored?" Goofy after hearing this says "Gwarsh I hope so." Donald, trying to cheer Sora up says "Don't worry Sora I'm sure that Darkrai guy is just fine now."

Sora after hearing this says "Thanks Donald." Donald replies with a wink "You betcha." Sora then asks "So which world are we heading for next?" Donald replies while looking on the gummi ship's radar "The nearest world is about 3 hours away from here." Sora after hearing this says shocked "Three hours! Aw man that stinks." Goofy then says "Gawrsh I know what we can do to pass the time." Donald, knowing what Goofy is about to do says horrified "No Goofy! Anything but that!" Sora, feeling confused after hearing this says "Anything but what?"

Sora quickly finds out what as Goofy starts to sing "Winne the Pooh. Winne the Pooh. Chubby little bear all stuff with fluff. He's Winne the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh. Willy nilly…." "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DESCENT IN THIS UNIVERSE STOP!!!!!!" (You can guess who said that). But unfortunately Goofy remains oblivious to this protest and continues to sing while Sora quietly says as the gummi ship continues to fly through space "It's going to be three LONG hours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn felt great, she had just won another Pokemon contest here in Alamos town and felt like she was on top of the world. But it's was now time to say goodbye to Allis and Antonio.

You see Dawn, Ash, Brock and Pikachu we're on the bridge that leads out of Alamos town saying their goodbyes to Allis and Antonio with Ash starting "We'll I guess it's time to move on." Allis after hearing this replies sadly but hopeful as well "Good luck on your journey." Dawn then says with a slight wink "And good luck with handling Antonio." Antonio after hearing this blushes at the awkard moment. Allis suddenly replies to Allis as she grabs Antonio's arm "I think I'll manage."

Suddenly Brock, with a crying waterfall amine says with sadness in his voice as he zooms up into Allis's face "I can't believe I have to part ways with you! I mean after all that time we spent together! I don't know what I'll do without you!…….AG!!" Before Brock could say anything else Crogaunt had appeared from it's Pokeball and jabbed Brock in the ribs with Poision Jab instantly causing the girl-obssessed teen to fall to the ground with a thud.

Allis, as you can imagine, was flattered but at the same time creeped out by Brock's affection for her and didn't know what to say as Brock fell to the ground from Croguant's punch. Suddenly Ash says while rolling his eyes "Come on Brock! I'm sure we'll run across more girls for you to flirt with." And before Ash's group walk off Dawn apologizes for Brock's behavior with "Sorry about Brock." Antonio just replies "Don't worry about it." And after hearing this Dawn says "Well goodbye." And with that she Ash, Pikachu and Brock (Who is being dragged by Croguant) begin to walk away while saying continous "By's" to Allis and Antonio who kindly reply with their own.

But as Ash's group leave Team Rocket follows in there trusty hot air balloon shaped like a Mewoth Pokemon. (How they fix their hot air balloon so fast I'll never)

Well anyway as Ash, Dawn, Brock, Crogaunt, and Pikachu faded in the horizon Antonio and Allis continued to watch and wave as they go with Chimcar (Who has been here the entire time) letting out one happy "Chimcar!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J/LS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joshua teleports into his underground laboratory Nathan, who was in the laboratory at the time said to him "So your back already?" Joshua replies with a grin "Yep! And you won't believe the day I've had. I mean first I see these ghost-like Pokemon who…." Nathan interuppts as he says "Whoa hold on! Pokemon?" Joshua sighs and tries to narrow the explanation as he explains what Pokemon are "Well long story short. Pokemon are creatures that live in the world I went too and they basically have super powers like you and me." Nathan after hearing this says in interest "Cool."

Joshua then says, getting back to his story "Well anyway an hour or two after I saw that ghost-like Pokemon the town was covered in this mysterious fog that nobody could escape from and so we we're stuck. Me and this other superhero I met named Danny Phantom thought this mysterious Pokemon named Darkrai was behind it all. But it turn out that he was one of the good guys. I also met these three other people. One was human who uses a giant key for a weapon that he called a Kyeblade, one was a duck, and the third one seemed to be a dog. But that's not the freaky thing. What really is freaky is that they could TALK!" Nathan after hearing this says "Wow that's pretty freaky. Cool but freaky." Joshua nods in response and continues to say "Well anyway shortly after meeting those three these two huge powerful Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and began fighting each over the town while teleporting the town into some strange abyss."

Nathan interuppts again and says in shock of how much stuff he had missed that Joshua went through "Wow! You sure had a day alright!" Joshua after hearing this replies "You bet I did! Now where was I?…..Oh yeah. Hm Hm. Well after seing those two cause so much destruction me and Danny flew up to battle them. But no matter how many times we had hit them they just seemed to be able to…." Nathan finshes for him "get right back up?" Joshua nods in acknowledgement. Nathan then says "Did you use your orbs?"

Joshua's eyes snap wide open as he is reminded by Nathan that he could have used the orbs' power to help fight Dialga and Palkia. Since he had the orbs the entire time in his pocket. And so Joshua slaps his forehead as he grabs the 10 elemental orbs of power out of his pocket and says "I am so stupid!" Nathan after hearing this says "Your not stupid Josh. A little crazy yes. But not stupid." Joshua after hearing this replies "Yeah." Before catching the full meaning of Nathan's words "Hey!" "Oh! You know what I mean!" Joshua after hearing this says "Yeah." before once again catching the full meaning of Nathan's words "Hey!"

Nathan, however just says "Look whatever. Just change back to your human self and let's throw the biggest wild party you've ever seen!" and with that Nathan walks into the elvator and rides it up to the ground floor which is Joshua's house.

Meanwhile after hearing Nathan's words Joshua smiles as he turns back into his human form I do like wild parties. Especially with the cake and coke. But…..why do we have to have it at my house!? And with that Joshua puts his elemental orbs of power in a safe that can only be opened by a DNA fingerprint match from Joshua and Nathan before he walks into the second elevator (Don't worry readers Joshua doesn't have any more elvators to his laboratory) and rides it up to the ground floor after Nathan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Epilogue End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's the Epilogue folks! But stay tuned for one last update to this story.**


	23. Preview for Next Story

**That's right guys and gals! This a preview for the possible sequel I might start making in a few months. I hope you enjoy it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview for Next Story **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note: Narrator and Characters who say things that are from the scene and story are in bold print. While the scenes are in normal print.)

**Narrator: Join in on this all New Adventure!**

Scene shows Ash and Dawn in the mysterious reverse world slowly falling to the ground with worried expressions on their faces.

**Narrator: To save the reverse world!**

Scene shows a ship using it's bottom wing thing to cut away ice-like pilliars in the reverse world.

**Narrator: Old Friends…**

Scene shows Timmy Turner and his Faires in the reverse world with awe expressions. Except for Wanda who has worry mixed into hers.

**Timmy: What is this place?**

**Cosmo: It kinda looks like the inside of my ear.**

Scene shows Danny starting to take flight in the reverse world.

**Danny: Where am I? Am I still in the Ghost Zone? **

Scene shows Joshua and someone else who is still mostly out of view riding on a train.

**Joshua: I wonder where this train's going?**

Scene shows Ash's group at a pinic table watching their Pokemon eating some Pokefood.

**Ash: Man I'm getting hungry just by watching them chow down.**

**Narrator: New Friends….**

Scene shows Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog walking around in the reverse world.

**Sonic: (Simirking) I'm always willing to explore new places!**

**Shadow: (Rolls his eyes annoyed) That is SO you!**

Scene changes back to Joshua and his friend sitting on that train. But this time the mysterious friend is shown.

**Nathan: I don't know Joshua.**

Scene shows a Shaymin in a Pokemon center on a nurse bed that can move around.

**Shaymin: (Telephaty) I have to get to the flower garden right away!**

**Narrator: New Powers….**

Scene shows Girantina firing a fireball at Dialga in the reverse world

Scene then changes to show Joshua giving off electrical charges and/or currents in a car frying it in the process.

Scene then shows Sonic and Shadow fighting Girantina.

**Shadow: (Attacks Girantina with yellow energy spears) Chaos Spear! **

**Narrator: New Dangers….**

Scene shows Girantina charging up a blue ball of fire at Ash, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu but suddenly a man appears with a Sheldon.

**Man: Stop it! All of you! You can't upset Girantina!**

**Sonic: (Annoyed) I beg to differ!**

Scene shows Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, the mysterious man, Sheldon, and Nathan trapped by Zero's Magnimite.

Scene then changes to show Girantina trapped in a red electrical cage screaming out in pain while Zero watches.

**Zero: All of your powers are mine now!**

**Sonic and Shadow: (Surprised) Whoa! Did'nt see that coming.**

**Danny: (Firing a ghost ray) Less talk more shooting!**

Scene then shows Zero inside a small ship in the reverse world.

**Zero: Look at you and your pathetic world. Dissappear all of you!**

Zero then uses his ship to pop a bubble-like thing in the reverse world that creates a small shockwave In the real world where Ash's group is along with Girantina.

**Joshua: (Cocky) Ha! You missed!**

**Zero: Why don't you people understand that I am protecting this place!**

**Timmy: Well your not doing a very good job!**

**Narrator: New, more powerful attacks….**

Shadow causes a huge blast of energy all around him.

**Shadow: Chaos Blast!**

**Joshua: (While charging up a huge amount of electricity) Let's see how you like this!**

Joshua then bombards Zero's ship with strong current's of electricity.

**Narrator: This is a crossover story you don't want to miss**

Scene then changes to inside a train.

**Ash: By the way I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu.**

**Pikachu: (Happy) Pikachu!**

**Dawn: I'm Dawn.**

**Brock: And I'm Brock.**

**Dawn: So What's your name?**

**Timmy: Timmy Turner!**

Scene then changes to a boat deck with Joshua and Nathan introducing themselves.

**Joshua: Well I'm Joshua and this is Nathan.**

**Ash: It's nice to meet you two.**

**Narrator: Danny Phantom….**

**Danny: (While dodging a fireball) Whoa!**

**Narrator: Sonic the Hedgehog….**

**Sonic: (Grins as he lands after tackling some Magnimite with a homing attack) Too easy!**

**Shadow: (Attacks Maganzone with spears of guiding energy) Chaos Spear!**

**Narrator: Laserstorm….**

**Joshua: (Shoots a laser at Girantina) Let's see what you got!**

**Nathan: (Grunting as he holds back a glacial wall with Reggigis and some wildebeest-like Pokemon)**

**Narrator: Pokemon….**

Scene shows Ash's group surrounded by Magnemite and Pikachu lauches a thunderbolt attack against Magnezone's attack.

**Narrator: The Fairly Odd Parents….**

**Timmy: (As Cleft as he freezes Mangemite with a Freeze Ray from his utility cleft) Eat this metal heads!**

**Cosmo: (Hysterically) Congraluations Timmy! You said the worst line in history!**

**Timmy and Wanda: (Groan)**

**Narrator: In….**

Flashes of all the character's faces are seen.

**Narrator: The Demensional Guardians**

**Ash: The real world and the reverse world support each other!**

**Joshua: Okay?**

**Zero: You can't stop me!**

**Sonic: I'm always up for a challenge!**

**Narrator: Coming soon to a computer near you.**

**Cosmo: (Hysterically) The fun just never ends!**

**Danny: (Depressed) How do I get myself into these situations? **

First possible update for this story: Spring 2010

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if you didn't like the title but it was the best I could come up with to fit that story's ploy. Well anyway see you next time. This entire story is now done you can leave now……Seriously that's it……Why do you keep looking at me like that?……It's OVER!!! Get it! O-V-E-R Over!…..I'm outta here. (Leaves)**


End file.
